Far Cry
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: After Harry defeated Voldemort 6th year, Draco Malfoy vanished from the Wizarding World. Now four years later, Draco has to face his past and muderous father. HPDM! Slash! Being Revised. AU Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Far Cry  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
  
Oh and May I add this is my first Harry Potter and my first slash fic.. Please be gentle...  
  
MWA HA HA HA HA HA...er ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Someone speaking  
***  
**  
*  
**  
***  
Dot Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy, had indeed changed from the boy he once was in school. After the war ended, all thanks to the Golden Boy himself, Lucius Malfoy was found guilty of being a Death eater and being in league with the Dark Lord that he was later sent to Azkaban and soon afterwards given the dementors kiss, much to Draco's happiness. His father had disinherited him for refusing the dark mark (his sixth year), in fact he didn't even graduate from Hogwarts. Right after his downfall with his father he vanished from the wizarding world completely. He doubted that anyone noticed he had vanished, except for maybe one, but he probably praised Merlin for it.   
  
'Only if they could see me now,' Draco thought as he walked the sidewalks of Muggle London. Draco still had his Malfoy blond hair, but it was streaked blue and spiked wildly, going in every direction possible. His clothes he wore were not what was expected of him. He had changed so much since he had left. From the way he dressed to his attitude towards muggles. He looked down at his worn green and white converse tennis shoes and stopped walking and observed himself in a store winder. "Definitely wish they could see me now, they would die of shock,' He smirked, his same Malfoy smirk. 'Well, maybe not everything has changed, but mostly everything.' From his green and white converses to his plaid bondage pants to his hair. He shook his head and kept walking towards his one and only destination, The Kadavra.  
  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
"C'mon Harry! It's the best club around, I've heard so much about it, and you can even read about it in the paper. You NEED to get out more often, you know!" Ron exclaimed as he had Harry's arm and dragging him towards The Kadavra. You could hear the music pulsating and see the lights flashing from across the street.   
  
"No! Ron I am not stepping one foot into that place, and one of the reasons.. Have you even bothered to look at the name? The Kadavra? Honestly, it can't just be a coincidence?" Harry exclaimed trying to snatch his arm away from the six-foot Weasley.   
  
"Harry, You-Know-Who has been dead for four years, get over it. You need to stop living in the past like that." Hermione scolded Harry, as they walked across the street... Harry still being dragged my Ron.   
  
"Fine, just stop dragging me! I CAN walk on my own you know." Harry finely snatched his arm away from Ron and straightened out his clothes. He held himself up and walked into the club, leaving his two friends behind. He was instantly amazed when he walked in, people were dancing and the music was so loud. He LOVED it. The lights flashed brightly in on the dance floor as he walked to the bar. He ordered a beer and turned around, his back leaning against the bar searching for his two friends that seemed to have vanished in the crowed of dancers. He was so engulfed in watching the dancers and listening to the music that he didn't notice the person that had slid into the seat next to him.  
  
"Yo! Samuel, how bout a beer over here! Don't want me dieing of thirst and passing out on stage do you? Besides, whose the one that provides your paycheque!" The blond grinned at the bartender as Samuel slid the beer down the bar. "Now that's more like it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed it and turned his back to the bar also, finally noticing the person that was next to him. "So, you new here or what?" the blond asked Harry.  
  
Harry snapped his head around at the sound of the voice, and when he saw who the voice belonged to, he felt a feint blush appear on his cheeks. The man that was standing in front of him was outstandingly beautiful. He shook his head to clear it, before responding with a somewhat shy smile, "Yea, I'm new here. First time and all, quite a place. Never really knew it existed, well I knew but I just never..." Harry trailed off when he noticed that he was rambling and knew that a blush stained his cheeks again.  
  
"Really now, " the blonde said with a friendly smile, "Well I hope you enjoy yourself. Cant have an unsatisfied costumer now can I? So how DID you come to this wonderful club of mine?" He asked as he took another sip of his beer.  
  
"Y-your club? You own this place? Wow, you seem a little young to own your own club and all. My friends brought me here, practically dragged me here, remind me to thank them when I find them again. My names Harry Potter by the way, what's yours?"  
  
The blond almost choked on his beer when he heard the name. 'Figures,' he thought to himself before turning back to Harry. "People round hear call me Dray, guess you could call me that also." He gave Harry a quick look over and noticed that Harry hadn't changed much. His raven hair was still wild and untamed, though he no longer wore glasses. He was taller, but not much taller then Dray himself, as he was topped out at 5'9 and Harry must have been at least 5'7. He was dressed in black form fitting jeans and a long-sleeved red nylon shirt that hugged his upper body and a black over shirt that looked to be held together by safety pens. "So Harry, you gay?" Dray asked bluntly after he had finished looking him over.  
  
Harry looked back at him before answering, "Bi, actually. Why are you asking, Dray?"   
  
"No reason, say Harry, mind a dance after the show?" Dray felt an evil grin slide in place of his friendly smile.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Dance? Perhaps, but what show?"   
  
Dray opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a yell from beside the stage. Harry hadn't noticed that the music had ended. "Frost! How bout getting your ass back where you're supposed to be! I can start the damned show anytime I want to!" Dray sneered at Frost, who just laughed. Frost noticing just what their lead was doing. Dray turned back to Harry, "Sorry bout that, that was just Frost. He's the bassist, pain in the ass he can be. Well, ill see you afterwards, but remember your mine so you better not go anywhere!" With one wicked grin and a wink from his gray eyes, Dray left Harry at the bar to stare as he walked away.  
  
Harry watched as Dray disappeared behind the back door, and then he was left to his own thought. 'Oh.. dear... Merlin. I can't believe this is happening. He was... I cant even find the word to describe him.' His heart was pounding at the thought of dancing afterwards.. 'especially the way the clubbers danced, their bodies melded together...' He shook his head and drained the rest of his beer. He definitely had to thank Ron and Hermione for bringing him here, but still.. there was something awfully familiar about the man. The way he had sneered at Frost and that wicked smile that has graced his perfect lips and that glint in those gray eyes. 'Harry! Old boy, snap out of it. This isn't like its love at first sight... or is it?' Harry blinked several times and ignored that last thought as Ron and Hermione bounded towards him.   
  
"Harry! There you are! Where have you been? Mate? We've been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes." Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry had to laugh, "C'mon Ron, I KNOW that you were most definitely NOT looking for me. You were to busy dancing the dirty with 'Mione." Harry grinned as their faces got red, "Besides, I just met the most ... I cant even describe him. Handsome just doesn't even fit, I haven't felt this way since..." Harry stopped himself before he became depressed again. He had came to terms with his sexuality in his 5th year and Ron and Hermione excepted it and even supported him, but he never told him about Draco.. After he had disappeared, he had broken down and confessed his feeling about Malfoy to his two friends and they just hugged him and comforted him, even though it took them time to get used to it.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand gently and with understanding while Ron just looked away... "DUDE! YOU SO DID NOT TELL ME FAR CRY WAS PLAYING HERE TONITE!!" Ron practically exclaimed when he saw the band come out on stage. Ron had to have been the loudest and Dray looked over at Harry and grinned at him.   
  
"I didn't know either, I was talking to Dray but I didn't know that he was in band or even playing... or the name until a few minutes ago." Harry smiled back at Dray.  
  
Ron looked at Harry then back at Dray, and back and forth before Harry nodded to Ron, and Ron grinned before taking Hermione's hand and leaving Harry to be on his own. Harry walked up towards the stage as close as he could get, with all the teens yelling and screaming his name.   
  
"How's everyone doing tonight?! Hopefully kicking back, kicking ass and well... lets just NOT go into that. Yo girls, before I continue, FROST is a single and eligible for the taking... well never mind, Frost seems to be taking by that lovely blonde girl in the front jumping up and down. Congrats to you!" Dray laughed and strummed a few cords on his green electric. "Yea, you all like that don't ya?! I suppose you want some more? What? You want me, sorry ladies and gentlemen, I'm taken already!" There were 'awes' from both sexes and a few curses but other then that.. "Well I guess you want me to begin as much as I LOVE talking, I LOVE singing more! So... without further ado...!!"   
  
Haze came in with his guitar while Raye brought in her drums in a maddening rhythm before Dray joined in really getting into his guitar. Leaning towards the mike his voice came out clearly "I thought I found someone  
I thought I had something I could trust I still can't believe what happened It's not that you lied to us It's not that our friendship was a front It's just that I can't see the real in you..."  
  
The music was pumping through Harry's veins as he jumped up and down in time with the music...  
  
"Yeah for years I was afraid  
Now I can finally say  
  
That I'm afraid that you've become  
Everything that you had hated  
I'm waiting  
For this to blow away  
  
How could I have been so blind  
(How could I have ignored so many signs)  
Especially when my (friends warned me)  
About your (deceptive) side  
And that your friendship was a lie  
  
Yeah for years I was betrayed  
Now I can finally say  
  
That I'm afraid that you've become  
Everything that you had hated  
I'm waiting  
For this to blow away  
  
I've been working for  
Something oh so fake  
But it's never too late  
  
To correct the faults  
So many others made  
I know you don't care about whats right or fair  
  
I heard you say your future is looking so great  
  
I've been working for  
Something oh so fake  
But I'm not working for you no more"  
  
Harry stopped with the music and couldnt help it, he hadn't had so much fun ages, and they lyrics sounded... good. He couldn't think of them.. but it was familiar. Harry just shrugged and cheered Dray on.  
  
"Oh yeah! See you liked that... and I just KNOW you want some more. Well never fear my friends! More is to come!"  
  
Harry loved the sound of his voice; it was so clear and full of aggression in most parts. He could feel that Dray really loved what he did and would never want anything else in more in the world but to play music. The passion that Harry watched on the stage touched him, odd as it would seem, they way that Dray jumped around on the stage and how it seemed so planned and acted out as they jumped in the air together and landing at the same time STILL playing their instruments. Harry felt like he was falling, and falling hard. Several songs later, he noticed that Dray wasn't even breathing hard and the smile on his face never wavered.  
  
"Yea, here we go, this last song, is for that special someone I met tonight. You know who you are!" Dray looked straight at Harry and winked at him before beginning.  
  
Raye and Dray came in at the same time while Frost and Haze came in just a few second later.  
  
"Yea, this one is for you Harry...  
  
I heard the message  
then I rang it off the hook  
i didn't get you till 1 am  
who was wrong and who was right  
and this distance caused a fight  
now i'm ready to give in  
  
{(mellowed out)}  
honestly  
i'd give anything  
to be with you  
right now  
  
{(Comes back up)}  
this town is full of dumb reminders  
having a good time can't you tell  
hang up the phone and then i come back down  
miss you i hope you're doing well  
  
  
i'm used to waiting  
what's a voice without a face  
i think i'm dying without you here  
so i drink myself to sleep  
and then i hide beneath the sheet  
and i try to disappear  
  
{(Mellows out)}  
i get up  
every single time  
cuz you keep me  
alive  
  
{(Comes back up)}  
this town is full of dumb reminders  
how far ahead from you in miles  
if i could get one time as take it down  
maybe then i could see you  
  
this town is full of dumb reminders  
having a good time can't you tell  
hang up the phone and then i come back down  
miss you i hope you're doing  
miss you i hope you're doing  
miss you i hope you're doing  
well..."  
  
The music fades and everyone is screaming happily and applauding. Dray props his guitar on his stand and jumps off the stage and walks over to where Harry had been standing. "You like?" Dray raised an inquisitive brow while grabbing Harry's hips and pulling them to meet his own. A small gasp escapes his lips as he looks into Dray's eyes.  
  
"Not liked, loved! You were amazing.. You are amazing. You remind of someone back in school, you know. Blond hair and the eyes and the way you look sometimes..." Harry shrugged and smiled at Dray. "Your lovely..." Harry whispered as his hand reached up slowly to stroke his wildly spiked hair. He saw Dray smile and lean into his petting. Harry chuckled quietly, and let his hand slide down Dray's cheek to his shoulder and down to rest on his slim waist.  
  
"You not so bad looking yourself pretty boy, now how bout that dance you promised me!" Dray said as he took Harry's hand and dragged him to the dance floor where the music has started again. He turned Harry around and had him pressed against his body, hips to hips, his hands resting on Harry's hips as Dray started to sway his lower body trying not to move to fast for Harry. The music started to pick up, and they started dancing.   
  
Harry's pulse was quick and he was having so much fun... but his feelings were confusing him even more. What if this was just another flop, that Dray would just use him for his body then drop him like he was yesterdays trash. Harry looked up at Dray and knew that he had thought wrong, from the way that Dray was looking at him. Harry blinked and the music started to slow. "So you dance slow?" Harry asked Dray, though his voice was hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Yea, with you I do..." Dray wrapped his arms fully around Harry's waist and dragged him closer if that was possible. Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he buried his face in the curve of Dray's neck, breathing in his scent. One of Harry's hand went back to Dray's hair and started to stroke his wild spikes again. He heard Dray sigh contently and lean into him   
  
  
'How I wish I could stay like this... even though I just met him, if feels like I've known him forever. He smells so good...' Harry was almost on the verge of tears, though he didn't understand why. All he knew was that he felt warm and safe in those arms and he never wanted to leave and her prayed to any gods listening for this not to be a one-time thing.  
  
Dray could feel a wetness on his neck and this confused him, 'Why would he cry?' Dray tightened his hold on Harry. 'I never really hated you Harry, I've always loved you, you know... please don't cry.' Dray thought to himself.   
  
Harry felt Dray tighten his hold on him and heard him whispering while gently swaying Harry in time with the music. Almost to the point of rocking him like a child..."And I want to get free Talk to me I can feel you falling And I wanted to be  
All you need Somehow here is gone And I dont need the fallout Of all the past that's in between us And I'm not holding on..."  
  
"C'mon Harry, don't tear up on me now. What's wrong?" Dray said in a gentle voice, while gently stroking Harry's raven hair.  
  
Harry shook his head against Dray, "I just feel safe... I've never had this feeling before. I don't want to leave, I wish it could last..." Harry whispered, but Dray heard him and smiled softly.  
  
"Oh Harry, c'mon love, no need for those kinds of tears. Besides I never said that this would be the last time that I would see you, like I would let you slip through my fingers. Come now, dry those tears up and lets find you friend tell them that IM giving you a ride home!" Dray poked Harry in the side gently and slipped his arm around Harry's waist and took him off the dance floor and to the bar where he saw Ron and Hermione. "Hullo there!"  
  
Ron stuttered as he came face to face with the lead singer of Far Cry. "Hullo," Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Weasley and this is Ron, my husband."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. My names Dray... well that's what everyone calls me anyway. I've just brought Harry over here to say that I'm giving him a ride home tonight so no need to worry and all. It was nice to meet you both, Bye!" and before they could say anything else, Dray had left taking Harry with him and out of the back and into an alley. Leaning against the wall, he brought Harry up to him, "I hope you don't mind what I'm bout to do Harry..." Dray brought his lips to Harry's and Harry responded feverently.   
  
Breaking apart, Dray stroked the side of Harry's face with the back of his hand gently, "Guess its time to get you home, ay? Hope you don't mind walking, I'm rather fond of it myself."  
  
"Its alright with me Dray, I'm rather fond of walking myself. I don't live to far from here anyway. Thank you for everything." Harry said quietly, before kissing Dray. Pulling back, he smiled. Sliding his arm around Dray's waist, Harry rested his head on Dray's shoulder as they began the slow trek towards Harry's apartment.  
  
  
  
SO.. TELL ME!! Should I continue?? Yes? No? REVIEW!!!  
  
Songs in order...  
  
Become what you Hate:: Midtown  
  
Dumb Reminders:: No Use For a Name  
  
Here Is Gone:: Goo Goo Dolls  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Peace…  
Mad Love! 


	2. Chapter 2:Remembrance and Conversations

Far Cry  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
  
Oh and May I add this is my first Harry Potter and my first slash fic.. Please be gentle...  
  
First off... i would like to thank all of my reviewers!! THANK YOU!! you made me soo happy! *tears* O.o   
  
Thanks goes to: nicole, bthatcher2002, Siobhan, BabyPufoo, Iljana(and no i dont have a beta, and seems changing tenses has always been one of my weaknessess! ) , Dark-One Shadowphyre (lol, strange. Im not snooping around in your head i Promise! *looks around* Bwa ha ha ha!!! yea... er..), blanchmalfoy (OH!! ive read your stories your one of the greatest! :) ), tat, notquitesara, lai, aurelie, and oscar8583 (yea, punk rock draco! my thoughts exactly! *-*)   
Thanks.  
  
  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Someone speaking  
***  
**  
*  
**  
***  
Dot Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Remembrance and Conversations  
-----------------------------------  
  
Dray tightened his arm around Harry's waist and continued walking in silence. He was almost thankful for this, it gave him time to think things through and if he should tell Harry who he really is or just keep up his facade. He was afraid that if he did tell Harry, he would be rejected and hated just like it had been back in Hogwarts. Some of the worst days in his life, some of his worst memories, had happened at Hogwarts. How much he hated that school, but no more then he hated his father for forcing him to do the things...things that he would never admit to doing. One of the reasons he had ran from the Wizarding World, he ran from his father, and most of he ran from the only person he had left in the world.   
Indeed, Harry had been the only person left in his world that he cared for after his father murdered his mother. It was his fault, he blamed himself, he always blamed himself. She was arguing with Lucius one night, about him, and how his father had no right to force the dark mark on her son. Her one and only son. She heard the sound of his screams coming from the dungeons at night as his father tried to beat him into commission, how he was locked in a small dark room with food and drink only twice a week, and the only light he ever saw were the torches when his father would come and try and 'beat some since' into his son.   
  
Dray shuddered as he remembered those nights, but one night in particular that he couldn't erase from his memory no matter how hard he tried, forever scared for life. Before the beginning of his 6th year, two weeks before the new term, he remembered clearly what had happened on that night. How his father had come and dragged him out of his 'cell' in the dungeons and threw him on the filthy ground. He remembered clearly the words his father has spoken to him; "This will teach my son to disobey me in front of our Lord! You know that you were promised to Lord Voldermort ever since you were born? Yes, cower like the coward you are, you bring shame to the Malfoy name, you are nothing! A weak fool, a coward, you are not a Malfoy, your just like those filthy Mudbloods!" He remembered how Lucius kicked him over and over as if to put a point to every word he uttered and upon that, after his father had finished beating him he couldn't remember anymore, for he had blacked out, but he had awoken to see his mother lying dead at his side, and he himself in a pool of blood. He knew instantly what must have happened, his own father had beat him, raped him, killed his mother when she had tried to stop him and then in turn she was killed. He remembered thinking how sick he felt and how much he wanted to kill himself, but he wouldn't let his mother's sacrifice be all for nothing, no... he lived, but only for one person and one person only...  
  
----*+*----  
  
Harry found the silence between them quite comfortable, as he leaned into Dray a little more and revealed in the warmth the man seemed to radiate. Harry couldn't get his mind off of him, on how much Dray reminded him of Draco. The blond hair, and the way he carried himself, from the evil little smirks he had given out in The Kadavra. Hell, even what he named his club, sounded like something Malfoy would do. 'Then again, Harry, Dray's eyes weren't like glacier ice and his personality's different, the passion he has when he plays his music and sang, and the way he acts around the Muggles. And also, Harry, if this WAS really Malfoy, wouldn't he had said something? Wouldn't Hermione recognize him if he were Malfoy?' Harry's train of thought was cut off as he felt Dray shudder. He tightened his arm around Dray's waist and looked up at his face. It had darkened in thought, as if he were remembering something terrible. Harry took his eyes away from Dray and focused them on the pavement in front of him, just the thought of Draco made his heart ache with sadness. He remembered, one night in 6th year, before he had defeated Voldermort, he had ventured out into the Quidditch pitch under his invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione were asleep, and it was around one in the morning. He had had another fight with Malfoy that day outside of the Library, he remembered how Malfoy had fought back, and that his heart was no longer in it and that his face was like a mask, no emotion whatsoever. It had freaked him out greatly, and he did not like it at all. There had been something wrong with him then, and he couldn't figure it out at all, that was why he had gone to the Quidditch pitch that night, to think. When he had reached the center of the field he saw a shadow in the bleachers and a flash of silver-blond hair. Harry silently crept up the Slytherin bleachers and had sat beside Malfoy. He remembered how Malfoy had straightened and looked straight at him, and it took all his will power not to gasp at the site of Malfoy's face that night. You could tell he had been crying, and crying for a long time. He had watched as Malfoy slumped forward in defeat muttering incoherently. Harry had almost taken his cloak off right then, until he saw Professor Snape appear and without a thought he headed back to the Gryffindor tower, seeing Malfoy in a new light. That had been the first time that he had admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with the blond Slytherin and it had scared him out of his wits.  
  
Harry realized that they had reached his apartment building, and stopped, halting Dray along with him. "We're here, thanks for walking me here Dray. You don't know how much it means to me, really." Harry had removed his arm from his waist and held his hand, fingers woven together. "Would you like to come up, have something to drink, and maybe talk a while? I mean, I would understand if you don't want to, but you see I was just..." Harry was cut off as Dray brought his lips crashing down on his, running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip as if to ask for permission to enter, which Harry readily gave. Harry felt Dray's tongue enter his mouth, his lips moving hungrily with his own. Harry attacked Dray with his own tongue, his pulse starting to speed up rapidly, and when it was becoming too much, Harry pulled back for air. "So I take that as a yes?"  
  
Dray smirked, "Of course you dolt! I just don't kiss ANYONE you know?! Now move up to that apartment before I ravage you out here on this street." Dray grabbed Harry's hips pulling him towards Dray. "And I never go back on my word," He said seriously as he bent his head to nip Harry's neck, bringing a small gasp from Harry.  
  
"Okay, I get it already!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled Dray behind him into the apartment building. They had reached room 417, Harry pulling out his key and opening the door. Pushing it open he dragged Dray inside with him, "Welcome to my home, I guess you could call it. So, you want something to drink?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen-leaving Dray to observe, or as Dray would call it, snoop.   
  
"Sure, what ever you got. Doesn't matter much to me." He called to Harry from the living room. Dray looked around the room, and wasn't what he would have expected from the golden boy. It was rather dark; the carpet was dark gray, black leather couch and chair, a glass coffee table. The walls were white and a large bookshelf lined one side of the room, loaded with books, magazines and he noticed DVDs. There was a large stereo with CDs in twin stacks on either side. Upon further inspection, he noticed that Harry didn't have very many pictures. On the bookshelf, there were pictures of Ron and Hermione, Professor Lupin with a strange black dog, and another picture that looked to be from the beginning of fifth year. Sighing, he settled himself on the couch and waited for Harry to return with the drinks. As if on cue, Harry returned holding two glasses of what Dray guessed would be coke.  
  
"Sorry bout that, seems I need to go shopping, haven't got much left." Harry said as he handed the drink to Dray and sat on the couch. "Its odd really, that I've never seen you around before. You couldn't have just appeared out of no where."  
  
Dray grinned as he watched Harry attempt conversation, "Yes odd, but not that odd. So Harry, seeing as we've just met, how about telling me something about you. You must lead a very interesting life and all. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"Oh... ah, yes well, nothing much really. I lead a boring life it would seem, I work in a library just down the street here. Hardly interesting, no? Seeing as I only live by myself, I only have myself to support." Harry shrugged.  
  
Dray nodded, and before Harry could say anything he asked another question, "So Harry, who was that boy you compared me to when we were dancing?"   
  
Harry looked up at Dray and then shrugged, " No one really, just some boy at my old school that used to pick fights with me. Complete prat, he was. I almost thought you were him, when you were yelling at Frost, you know? Then, when I saw you up on that stage, I corrected myself, you played with such passion and.. well, I don't think you could possibly be who I'm talking about. The passion and light in his eyes vanished in my 6th year..." Harry sighed and lean back, "He disappeared before Christmas Hols and I haven't seen him since."   
  
Dray felt his heart skip a beat; it was obvious that Harry was talking about him, and that he hadn't figured out who he really is. To that, he almost sighed with relief but then he was saddened at the same time. "SO! You thought I was a complete prat at first? Harry, I'm touched, really! C'mon now, enough about you, lets hear something about ME! Gosh, ask me some questions already!"   
  
Harry laughed, and shook his head, "You really are a piece of work, you know that Dray. Honestly... fine I'll ask you some questions! Let me think... OH! Why did you name your club the Kadavra?"  
  
Dray blinked, he hadn't seen that one coming, but then again, this was Harry. "Because I thought it was cool! Next question!"   
  
"How long have you been in Far Cry?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
"What school did you go to?"  
  
"Local high school."  
  
"When did you graduate?"  
  
"Didn't, dropped out in my 6th year."  
  
"Really? Why didn't you graduate?"  
  
"Because, I didn't like the people in the school and the one person that I did care about, hated me. And some personal problems I'd rather not go into at the moment. To early in this relationship you know."  
  
"So we do have a relationship then?" Harry blushed.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't let someone as lovely and interesting as you slip through my fingers again, now could I? No, I didn't think so! Alright.. Next question! I like this game, like 20 questions. Always found that interesting."  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Harry blurted out with out thinking. 'Honestly Harry, what were you thinking... correction, why weren't you thinking?!'  
  
"No."  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"I work at Avada Music, own that one also."  
  
"Wow, how old ARE you Dray? You look like your 17 or something."  
  
"More like 19, I've always looked young for my age!" Dray said with a grin and pretended he was primping in a mirror, "Besides, gotta look my best, and I always do!"  
  
"You're so damned vain, Dray." Harry snorted and mock glared at him.  
  
"Yes well, look what it got me? Can't blame me can you?" Dray said, suddenly serious. He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side and looked straight at Harry. Reaching his hand forward, it went instinctively to Harry's famous scar. He traced it with his fingertips, as if mesmerized. "Where did you get this Harry? It must have hurt dreadfully..." He asked in quiet voice.  
  
Harry reached up and took Dray's hand in his own bringing it down; he pressed his lips to the hand. "I don't remember if it hurt or not, but when I went through school it would burn sometimes. That I know, hurt like the fires of hell, but I pulled through. As for where I got it, I'd rather not talk about it now, to early in this relationship you know."   
  
Dray grinned; Harry had interlocked their hands together, "so we have a relationship then?"  
  
"You better believe it! I wouldn't let you slip through my fingers if my life depended on it."   
  
"That's nice to know," Dray leaned in and locked his lips with Harry's. It was a sweet, almost innocent kiss at first, but the longer it went the more intense it became. Dray moved closer to Harry, so close that he was sitting in his lap, fingers laced through Harry's wild raven hair. They broke away, for Dray had found the need to breath a little important.   
  
Harry reached up to stroke Dray's blue-blond spikes. He almost laughed when Dray leaned into him and sighed contently, "I take it, you like being petted?" Harry asked, his voice full of amusement as Dray :mmh-hmmd: and closed his eyes. "Your not going to fall asleep are you?"   
  
"Nah, just feels good. I like sitting with you like this, its comfortable and new." Dray opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. "2:30? Shat! Damn, I'm sorry Harry, but I've gotta get going now, as much as I don't want to.." he complained as he shifted against Harry and buried his head in his neck. "Wish I could stay." he murmured before getting up and pulling Harry up with him. "I'll give you my phone number so you can call me. You have a pen and paper?"  
  
"Yea I do, just wait right here, ill go get some." Harry disappeared into the hall and appeared a few seconds with a notepad and pen. "Here you go."  
  
Dray took the pen and pad and wrote down several numbers, "Now, this is my cell, if I'm not at home you can call me here. Here's my home phone number, and here's the one at Avada just incase. Don't hesitate to call me if you suddenly get the need to talk to me or something. I wont get angry or anything promise." Dray yawned, "Sorry bout that, ill see you soon Harry, promise!"   
  
Harry walked Dray to the door, " I really enjoyed this, we have to do it again sometime. I'll see you soon Dray," Harry leaned in and gave Dray a good-bye kiss before seeing Dray out. He watched him walk down the hall, until he boarded the lift and disappeared from his view. Harry sighed and softly shut his door before heading towards his bedroom and falling asleep with the sound of Dray's lyrics and song in his head...  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Wow, sorry that took so long to get out, I've been writing on it ever since I put the first chapter out. I've had to study for finals, and just finished my government final today..., in which I completely bombed! I HATE GOV'T! Any wells, ill try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!  
  
Even though my writing isn't the best my I suck with my tenses *grumbles* I'll improve, promise!  
  
  
Peace.  
Mad Love. 


	3. Chapter 3: Accusations and The Truth

Far Cry  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
  
Oh and May I add this is my first Harry Potter and my first slash fic.. Please be gentle...  
  
Thanks goes out to those of you who reviewed!   
BabyPufoo, Katy999, Moonglow Girl, aurelie, katie, EbonyKitsune, Riverchic1998, and anyone else that i didnt mention!  
  
No Harry and Draco in this chapter. SORRY!   
  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Someone speaking  
***  
**  
*  
**  
***  
Dot Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 3:Accusations and The Truth  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Draco stood behind the counter in Avada Music, leaning forward and drumming his fingers as he watched customers browse through the many varieties of CDs. It had been a slow day, and he wanted nothing more then to be in his bed, dreaming about Harry. It had been three days since he had heard from Harry, and wondered why he hadn't called or visited. Ever since he had left his apartment, he had wondered if he had made the right decision in not telling Harry who he really was, but he was afraid of rejection. There was more then one reason to why he had left Hogwarts and that whole life behind, and it pained him to think about it. 'And if I were to tell Harry, it would lead to things that I'm not ready to face, and the thought of being around magic again, after I had ran to get away from it...'  
  
"Stupid Potter, always had to ruin things. I was perfectly fine here, then he had to enter my life again and send it into chaos." He scowled at the counter; he didn't notice a certain red haired man standing at the counter looking at him with CDs clutched in his hand.   
  
"Malfoy?!" the voice sounded astonished and angry, full of disgust and hate.   
  
Draco's head snapped up when he heard his name, and saw Ron standing at the counter, he had to act quick, "Can I help you?" He asked, his dark scowl replaced with a slight smile.  
  
Ron's face was beat red as he stared up at the lead singer of Far Cry, "Malfoy?"   
  
Draco raised a brow, and cocked his head to the side, "Your Ron aren't you, a friend of Harry's? I remember you from The Kadavra; you were with that girl Hermione? She is your wife is she not?" He was leaning casually behind the counter as he watched Ron's facial expression change from anger to confusion. "And why do you call me Malfoy? I honestly don't know who you are talking about."  
  
Ron closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes accusingly at the blond behind the counter. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Its obvious that you ARE Malfoy. I'd know that scowl, that voice anywhere. Don't try to weasel your way out of this!" Ron slammed his fist down on the counter.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! You Leave Harry's Boyfriend Alone THIS INSTANT! Honestly, I CANT take you ANYWHERE!" Hermione came storming over to her husband and swatted at his head.  
  
"But 'Mione, its Draco Malfoy! Look it, can't you tell!?" Ron looked down at his wife, while pointing at the blond behind the counter.   
  
"Honestly Ron, you and your over active imagination. Now you apologize to Dray this instant or you'll be sleeping downstairs for the next week!" Hermione glared up at him, her hands on her hips.  
  
Draco watched with an amused expression across his features, "Yea Mr. Weasley, I think you owe me an apology! I understand why you've mistaken me for someone from your past, Harry talked about him, but I assure you that I am not the same person that you speak of." He smiled to himself; he really hadn't just lied to Harry's best friend, not really. It was more the truth then they would believe.   
  
"Fine, alright. I'm sorry Dray, it won't happen again. I apologize for calling you by that lousy prats name." Ron said, still looking at him suspiciously.   
  
Dray smiled brightly, "thank you for that wonderful apology, Mr. Weasley. Now how may I help you today?" It was aware that Hermione was watching him, with her all knowing eyes. He knew that she knew exactly who he was, but he wasn't sure what she would do with that knowledge. He rang up their purchases and bagged them, handing them to the couple, "Have a nice day and do come back one day. It was lovely seeing you again and all." Before they could say anything else, he left the counter and disappeared into a door labeled 'Office'.  
  
Hermione sighed, and looked at her husband as they walked out of the store. She HAD to talk to Dray in private, and she knew that she needed to do it NOW. "Oh blast! Ron, I think I left something inside Avada Music, you go on ahead and meet up with Harry at the ice cream shoppe. I wont be long, besides I want to look around just a little bit more, if you wouldn't mind?"   
  
Ron looked at her before replying, "Sure, love. I'll see you in a bit. Don't be too long." With that said, Ron turned and left her standing at the entrance to Avada.  
  
Hermione watched Ron walk off and then, balling her hands into a fist, she turned and walked back into the store seeing another employee working the counter. " Excuse me, but I was looking for Dray? Is he still here, its really urgent and I must speak with him."  
  
"Granger"  
  
It was said in a cautious but knowing voice.   
  
"Or should I say Weasley, now? Since you are married to the Weasel?"  
  
Yes, she knew exactly who it was, and she was oh so sure that she was correct.   
  
"Malfoy." She said as she spun on her heel and came to face him.  
  
"You wanted to talk, I think I know what its about. C'mon then, to my office. Rachel, watch the floors, I don't think I'll be back soon." He glanced at Hermione before opening the door and ushering her in. He locked it and then walked around to his desk chair. "What is it that you want to know?" He asked, getting strait to the point.  
  
Hermione looked at him, he wasn't as wildly dressed like he was at The Kadavra. He wore black shoes, which she read VANS on the black soles, for he had his feet propped on the desk. He wore a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt with The Clash written on it. The chains he wore were still on his pants, and she saw a discarded beanie lying just beside his feet. His hair wasn't as wildly spiked, and he still had the blue streaks. She sighed, finishing observing him, "Why did you run away from the school? Why did you disappear like you did? Do you have any idea the pain you caused?"   
  
He snorted at the last question, " Oh please Hermione, is that the best you can come up with? Fine... Why did I leave Hogwarts?" He scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed, "I don't know why I should tell you, but I really do need to confide in someone, and yes, believe it or not I do trust you."  
  
She raised a brow at this but didn't say a word, as she waited for him to continue.   
  
"You want to know why? It was at the beginning of 6th year that I first realized that I truly, did not belong the Wizarding World. I could no longer feel the need to do magic, the want to do it nor the will. I was dead inside, and I wanted nothing more then to disappear from the world completely. My father had kept me locked up that summer, trying to bring me to my senses he said, be a true Malfoy! He said that I was just like the Mud bloods; I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. He had tried to give me the Dark Mark, but it wouldn't take. I fought as if my life depended on it. At night, I could hear my mother a father fighting, one day, my father came to me, and he broke me in a way that no one should be broken. He killed my mother when she had tried to stop him. I don't remember how I escaped, but all I know is that I fled to Hogwarts, the only haven I could find. You know that I never taunted you, spoke to you or even looked at you and your friends at first? Well, I felt that I didn't need to anymore, it was my fathers wishes. I just wanted to make him proud, but as you can see it all went down the drain. Completely blown away by the wind. Before Harry defeated Voldermort that year, he had snapped my wand, and tried to kill me. I barely escaped, but I ran from the Wizarding World. And I hope to never set my eyes on it again." He sighed, he didn't feel like going into detail, but he knew that she was smart enough to fill in the gaps.  
  
"I see. So you've been living as a muggle ever since you ran? Do you not miss it, not even a little?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
He tensed a little, and looked her straight in the eyes, "How can I miss something that I no longer have, 'Mione?" His voice was so low, that she wasn't sure she had heard him.  
  
"Wh-what? Draco... how can that be? Is it even possible?" She concentrated on him, trying to feel even a glimmer of the magic that he once held. She gasped, it was true. He no longer had magic; he was as common as a muggle. "Draco..."  
  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!  
  
O.o   
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!  
  
Hope you liked it, im not to sure, but REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!!!  
  
Sorry for the shortness!  
  
  
  
Feel free to email me: serraye_sanada@hotmail.com  
  
  
Peace  
Mad Love 


	4. Chapter 4:Discovered

Far Cry  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
  
Oh and May I add this is my first Harry Potter and my first slash fic.. Please be gentle...  
  
Thanks goes out to those of you who reviewed!   
OzCrow, BabyPuFoo, mandraco, amanda, KrystalLuck, Iljana(yea, i would like to have a beta.). Yoink Daydurfurits, riverchic1998 and anyone else who i left out!  
  
  
  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Someone speaking  
***  
**  
*  
**  
***  
Dot Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Discovered  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
Hermione didn't know how long she had been in Draco's office, or how long that they talked. She had spent most of her time in silence as she listened to him talk about his past and all that he had been through. She could hardly believe he was once so proud of his knowledge of curses and being a pureblood. He had disliked anything connected with muggles... and now... It was ironic, that he should now not posses any of that magic, be disowned by his family and living as a muggle for three years.   
  
"They're going to know that something is up, they are Ron and Harry. They know me too well, oh! What am I going to do?" She was mentally kicking herself, as she walked towards the Shoppe where she was supposed to be meeting Ron and Harry. Harry.. He hasn't told Harry yet, that much is obvious. She would have thought that Harry would have recognized Draco already, but it was obvious that he hadn't. 'Great, they're going to drill me into the ground until they get some kind of answers out of me.' She thought as she entered the shopped and walked over to where they were setting.   
  
" 'Mione! Where have you been, we've been sitting in here for almost an hour! What took you so long at The Avada?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry's head jerked up, "The Avada? That's where Dray works! I've been meaning to pay him a visit; really, I think I should go over there right this instant. Yes, I think I will do that." Harry said, more or less talking to himself.   
  
"Harry, do you really think that that's a good idea. I mean, you just met him and he wouldn't be expecting you. Besides, I think he's kind of pissed at Ron." Hermione shot her husband a glare from across the table.   
  
"What for... Ron! What did you do this time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing.. I just mistaken him for Malf- I mean, well... damn." Ron cursed his stupidity at letting it slip. He knew that Harry got all defensive when it came to anything concerning Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You to?" Harry through over his shoulder as he was making his way out of the exit of the Shoppe.   
  
Hermione did a trouble take and her brows creased in thought as she stared off after him. 'Could he already know? Then why did Draco ask me to keep his secret... unless Harry doesn't know, and he still think that he hates him.' "Oh dear, this is all so confusing."  
  
"What's confusing?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, nothing. Lets just get our ice cream, and have a nice chat before heading home. I don't think we will be seeing Harry for the rest of the day." Hermione smiled at Ron as she ordered her ice cream. Ron just stared at her strangely before following her example.  
  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Draco was straitening CD's in the alternative section when he heard the most annoying laugh in the world. 'Does someone up there reeeaaallly have in it for me!? Why? Why? Why? And what the hell is she doing in muggle London and in MY store nonetheless. I swear if she recognizes me I'm going to scream!' He could feel his eye start to twitch with irritation. He could smell her all the way from where he was standing, and it was making his stomach churn. Trying to go about being unnoticed he made his way to the back of the store and busied himself with straitening DVDs and videos. He turned his head slightly, to listen to what she was saying. He could still hear her from the back of the store, her voice was grating on his very last nerve.  
  
"Hey, I was looking for something very important. I can't remember what it was called, do you know someone who could help me?" She asked the women, Rachel, who stood at the counter.   
  
'Oh, Rachel don't you dare send her back here! I will fire you faster then you can say Quidditch!' Draco thought as he clutched DVDs in his hands.   
  
"Sure, the owner is right back in the videos, I'm sure he could help you with anything you need. He knows everything that's in this store." Rachel said, and pointed back to where he was standing.   
  
She turned towards where the women was pointing and started forward without even a thanks or a smile of gratitude towards the other women. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me. See I'm--" She glared at the man, "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to have your back to people when they are talking to you? I demand that you turn around this once!" the girl said, her eyes narrowed at his back. When she saw that he wasn't going to do, as she had demanded, she grabbed his shoulder and tried to force him to turn.  
  
"I demand that you take your hand off of me this instant! Don't you EVER touch me again." He said with a slight growl, he knew he was going to give himself away but he just couldn't help it. He spun around and glared at the women before him. He saw her eyes widen, confusion cross them, then anger, and at last recognition. He winced at what was about to come.  
  
"Draco!! Draky!! OH! I've missed you sooooooooo much! Where have you been and WHY are you working in a muggle store!" She had wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Get off, Pansy!! Did you hear a word that I just said? Don't touch me Ever. Again. Do you understand?!"  
  
"Oh Draky, your just saying that because you never did like showing your true feelings in public, but these are muggles, why should you care!" She pulled herself against his body.   
  
"Because, Pansy dear," He reached to where her hands rested, "I don't like you, I never have nor will I ever. If you haven't heard, I am no longer a Malfoy. I am no longer your promised! Now kindly get your hands off of me and never speak to me again!" He whispered harshly. He was about to push her away when he felt her lips on his. He was so surprised it took him a few seconds to react.  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Harry reached the music store with a happy smile on his face. He hadn't been happy in such a long time, and he was amazed that he actually met someone that could make him enjoy life again. He walked in and was about to walk over to the counter and ask for him when he saw something in the back of the store. He saw Dray... HIS Dray with some girls arms wrapped around him, he was about to go and ask what was going on when he saw the girl kiss him... and saw that he didn't seem to mind one bit.   
  
He didn't know why he cared so much, they had just met, but seeing him, kissing that girl... He actually felt something break inside of him. "Dr-Dray??"   
  
Draco got his sense back and pushed Pansy off of him, and what he saw made him sick. He saw Harry, standing there, and he had the look of heartbreak. Draco wanted to kill, he wanted to maim, he wanted to yell, scream, shout, break stuff. He wanted to run to Harry and explain, he wanted to collapse onto the floor and just cry. He stood, and waited to do at least one of those things, but nothing was happening. He couldn't move.  
  
And it seemed that Harry was rooted to where he stood also.  
  
  
Pansy didn't seem to notice, "Potter? What's he doing here?" She looked at him and scowled, "Honestly, how could you let him in your store, Draco? He's still just Gryffindor scum."  
  
That did it, Draco saw Harry's eyes darken and he paled.  
  
"Pansy, get out of my store, and if I EVER see your ugly face EVER again I. Will. Kill. You."   
  
Pansy backed away as he saw the dark look on Draco's face, and she new better then to stay. "Have it your way then, your loss. After all I am the onl--"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORE YOU BITCH!" Draco raged.   
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the blond who had just yelled at the girl. He didn't care what they thought, he glared at them and they went back to what they had been doing.   
  
Pansy just smiled and walked out of the store.  
  
Harry was still standing where he had been. He hadn't moved, not an inch.   
  
Draco sighed, and finally moved himself towards his direction. "Harry..." He reached out his hand towards him and saw him flinch. He sighed and dropped his hand back to his side. "Listen, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't."   
  
Draco looked up at him.  
  
"Don't you dare apologize to me. Don't come near me." Harry backed up a step.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Don't." Harry looked at Draco one last time before turning and running out of the store, leaving Draco standing there.  
  
"Damn it, bloody fucking hell!" He turned on his heel and marched straight to his office and slammed the door so hard that it rattled some of the shelves and causing some things to fall. 'I knew it was going to happen, I KNEW it. He hates me, he always hated me! Why did I ever set myself up for this? Damn Pansy fucking Parkinson to the depths of every hell.' Draco was oblivious to the tears that ran down his face, was so damn emotionally unstable he didn't know what he was doing. He wanted to hit something; he wanted to hit something hard.   
  
And he did just that.  
  
The people in the store stopped, yet again, and looked towards the office and the whole in the wall.   
  
Draco had his fist hugged to him, and glared at the people through the whole, "What the hell are you looking at?!!!" He sat down in his chair and propped his feat up on his desk flexing his now sore and slit knuckles.  
  
It had been a day from hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrigty then, how was that? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
  
Feel free to email me: serraye_sanada@hotmail.com  
  
  
Peace  
Mad Love 


	5. Chapter 5: Coming to Terms

New Author note: Im sorry i havent updated this story, and i apologize. I am going to work on a chapter this weekend. I just found out yesterday in 4th period that my best friend has just been called on active duty and is leaving Tuesday to be stationed in Iraq. And im not handling it to well... i Dont Know What to do! Argh, and if i go see him i'll start bawling. Life sucks and Sadaam and Osama and whoever else can just go to hell! ...okay sorry bout that, ill get to work now!  
  
  
  
  
Far Cry  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
Oh and May I add this is my first Harry Potter and my first slash fic.. Please be gentle...  
  
Thanks goes out to those of you who reviewed!  
  
chocoholic14 (yea, sure we can be friends!), mandraco, kitty(if you do, i wanna see!!!!!) Siobhan, Yoink Daydurfurits, Riverchic1998, Phoenix353 (I dont really know how long this will end up being, guess how ever it ends up, ne?) Kimmy, Vasquaz, Muchacha, daiski shiteru, KrystaLuck, aurelie and Iljana! and anyone whom i didnt mention, THANK YOU!!  
  
Thanks to all who sent in song lyrics!  
  
  
  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Someone speaking  
  
***  
**  
*  
**  
***  
Dot Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 5: Coming to Terms  
-----------------------------------  
  
What had happened yesterday? I don't think I know myself. I found him; quiet by accident I must add. And to think that he knew who I was from the moment I met him and he had played my emotions. He played me, I know he did. I can't believe that the person that I met at The Kadavra was actually the Draco that I loved in my last two years at Hogwarts. He's so different from the Draco I remember. I wish I knew what had happened, but I do believe that he is the same Draco, the same Draco that I fought with at school. The fact that he knew who I was then how he had been so nice and kind to me, and I felt safe with him. Not to mention that he asked me about himself! What a fucking prick! I don't know what I'm going to do, it obvious he was playing with me from the start. I... bloody hell, he was kissing Pansy! I miss him already, and I can't hate him no matter what he does. What has come over me? Excuse the fact that I have been searching for him ever since he disappeared. I never believed that he was dead, I refused to believe it. And now that I've found him, safe and sound, happy, leading a life that I wouldn't have expected. What do I have left to do, but wish him well, even though I may never see him again? This is not making any since at all... my ramblings are all scattered about, I can't think straight. Merlin helps me!  
  
I think I may pay a visit to The Kadavra, I don't know why. I just have a feeling that I should. Maybe just to see him one last time before I say good-bye for good. Tell him how I feel and how I've always felt about him. It doesn't matter if he rejects me now; I was rejected the moment I saw him kissing Pansy Parkinson. As long as he's happy, I will not interfere with his life again, never again... ~~~~  
  
Harry closed his journal and put it inside his desk journal. He knew what he had to do, but it was the point of actually getting up, leaving and doing it. Sighing, he reached over to the paper where Draco had written his numbers on them. Should he call? Ask for them to meet at the bar in The Kadavra tonight? Warn him that he was coming? He didn't know.  
  
Getting up, still clutching the notebook paper he collapsed on the couch and stared at his wall. He was remembering that first night that he had met him at the club. He remembered how he had yelled at Frost that night. That sneer on his face and that stupid smirk that would slide across his lips, and then how he had asked Harry about his preferences and late claimed him as his own. And when they had danced, how he felt so safe with in those arms, and thinking that he was betraying Draco, by being there, in a 'strangers' arms.  
  
'Don't forget when he walked you home and you invited him up to your apartment.'  
  
Yes, he remembered that more then he remembered anything. As he thought back on the conversations that they had, carefully trying to remember every word that had been said.  
  
-----  
  
"When did you graduate?"  
  
"Didn't, dropped out in my 6th year."  
  
"Really? Why didn't you graduate?"  
  
"Because, I didn't like the people in the school and the one person that I did care about, hated me. And some personal problems I'd rather not go into at the moment. To early in this relationship you know."  
  
"So we do have a relationship then?" Harry blushed.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't let someone as lovely and interesting as you slip through my fingers again, now could I? No, I didn't think so! Alright.. Next question! I like this game, like 20 questions. Always found that interesting."   
  
-----  
  
'Oh damn me! All along, he had been dropping clues to me all along and me and my bloody idiocy didn't realize it! What have I done now? Harry you are an idiot, a complete prat!' Harry was pissed off more at himself now then he had been at Draco. Which, in itself was a major improvement.  
  
He had made up his mind, he was going to see Draco at the club tonight, and he was going to talk. Even if Draco never wanted to see him again, which is more or less how its going to end up as, he was going to apologize.  
  
Harry stood up from the couch and went to search for his phone. He needed to talk to Hermione about a certain someone needing a heavy ass kicking, and being the gentlemen he is, he wasn't going to dare touch a women in violence, even if she did deserve it, or if you can even call that. thing a women.  
  
A evil little smile slid upon his lips, one that could almost rival Malfoy himself.  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Draco sat in his office, pencil in hand and furiously writing in his notebook that he kept with him. He was angry, hurt and upset. Mostly at himself for being such an idiot and not telling the truth, despite the fact that he had laid out so many clues for Harry that he figured that the Gryffindor would have figured it out sooner. He was writing lyrics out for his band to learn. He hoped that they could get them learned, hopefully. He was planning on spending all day tomorrow practicing with the band. If he was going to vent, then he was going to vent in his songs. It always seemed to help him more then anything. The fact that he had just written one about killing Pansy made him feel just a little better.  
  
A little, but not enough. The image of Harry came appeared in front of him. They way he smiled the night that they had met and when he walked him home and spent some time with him. The expression on his face when he saw Draco kissing her, the look of his heart breaking. It was also a look of betrayal. He gritted his teeth, it was all Pansy's fault. He didn't care if he did lie to Harry, it would always be Pansy's fault.  
  
With that thought, his feelings of anger resurfaced and the look on Harry's face haunted him.  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Harry, dressed in his favorite faded washed-out blue jeans (with his favorite studded belt), his Breaking Benjamin t-shirt and his black boots, walked into The Kadavra club. He had called the place earlier and asked for Draco, but found out that they weren't playing this night. Seemed he had been misinformed, so he had called Hermione and told her that her presence was not needed. He wanted to go alone face Draco himself. If he was even going to be there, who knew.  
  
Walking over to the bar, where he had first met 'Dray', he leaned casually against it. Yet again, watching the dancers. There was going to be a live band playing there tonight. Samuel informed him that Dray would be at the club. He had invited the band to play for a change of music. He was told that it would be indeed very different from the bands that he usually books for Far Cry's off nights.  
  
The techno music was shattering; indeed, this club was one of variety. The music was so diverse all tastes would be acknowledged. Harry let his eyes roam away from the crowded dance floor to the darkened corner of the first floor of The Kadavra, in search of the familiar shock of blond-blue hair. And, just as he had expected, he found who he was searching for, but he saw that he wasn't alone. He was setting with what looked to be the drummer of his band. He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated going over to them. Just as he was about to make up his mind, some one had been first in approaching him, he cocked his head to the side as he looked up to see Haze, if he remembered correctly. He didn't say anything, but just looked up at him without blinking.  
  
"So your Potter, eh? I remember you from our last performance. So your the one that caught our Drays eye, I don't see why, but I was never one to lean on the other side." Haze kept looking at him, as if searching for something. "You know, I haven't seen him that happy, in... well forever. He's torn up right now, we don't know what we're going to do with him. Raye is over there talking to him right now. They were always the closest. Don't know why, she can be such a bitch.. but well he can to. Listen, I know that you really don't want be bothering you, but whatever happened between you two, I really hope you work it out. I always hated seeing him like this, this is almost worse then when the anniversary of his mum's death rolls around."  
  
Harry nodded, still not saying anything. Only listening to what the dark haired man was saying.  
  
"Well.. nice speaking to you. Maybe we can get to know each other better, but I can practically feel Drays glare right now.. so I'm leaving. Yea.. leaving." The man practically scampered away from Harry without a second glance.  
  
Harry stood there, thinking over what Haze had said before turning his gaze back to Draco, only to find the darkest scowl he had ever seen on his face. He got the message. Draco didn't want to speak to him, no now at least. He could practically feel the conflicting emotions in the air, and it freaked him out. He sighed and turned towards the counter, ordering the strongest liquor that they had, he was planning on getting smashed this night.  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Draco did not want to talk to Harry, he was to messed up to talk to anyone. Well, besides Raye. She had been his rock ever since he had come to Muggle London. When he had first arrived, mentally unstable and, yes even suicidal, he had fallen right in her path. He remembered the first time he saw her. It was near dusk, the sun was setting and she had been in the park with a notepad and pen in her lap. All he could do was stare at her, she had short cropped hair dyed blue and purple, you could have almost say she had her hair spiked out with the way that she wore it, it was very messy in a weird sort of stylish way. She had on a faded t-shirt that clung perfectly to her and her pants had been bright red with black boots on. She had chains hanging all over, pinned to her pants, and looped around her belt loops. But the thing that stuck out most in his mind was her eyes, while she wore an indifferent countenance, her eyes showed that she was full of life, there was fire with in them.  
  
Of course, she had taken him into her small apartment without knowing a single thing about him. She fed him, and yes.. she had clothed him. She hadn't expected anything in return, but he eventually opened up and told her everything. As months moved on, he continued living with her, and they became friends, lovers for a while, but they had come to a conclusion that they didn't belong together and they still stayed close friends. She was the best friend that he'd ever had. And now...  
  
"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do Raye, you know? I... love him so fucking much. For years, I've loved him. I always thought he had hated me... hell i wouldn't blame him if he did. I could have lived without knowing him... but now that I've had the chance, it hurts. It hurts so damn much!" Draco had his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles still sore from where he had hit the wall in his office.  
  
Raye sighed and place one of her hands over his fists, "Draco.. calm down! I know that you love him... I know how much you have loved him, and yes this is going to sound clichéd, but its better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. Besides, everything will work out..."  
  
"You don't know that!!" He interrupted her, "You don't know what I've done to him in the past. True, it wasn't my fault, but he doesn't know that."  
  
"Well, how the hell is he supposed to know?! Draco, if you would've told him in the first place then you wouldn't be going through this shit now! I'm not saying that this is your fault, but you just have to see things from his perspective. I know you've done awful things to him in the past, and i know that it wasn't your fault. At least your father got what he deserved, though i wish i could have killed him myself. Wizard or not, I would have killed him. Draco, I love you, you know that, but at least try!" Raye gave his hand, which was now no longer in a fist, a small squeeze before standing up.  
  
"Yea, I know, " came his quiet reply. Far Cry wasn't booked to play tonight, but Raye had a voice like an angel. She wanted to sing tonight, though she may play drums for a rock band her music and singing was a lot more mellow. She could drum out any rhythm that you gave her, and she loved playing the punk rock and she loved her drums, but she loved singing. "Good Luck, love. Would you like me to introduce you?"  
  
"Sure, if you'd like."  
  
"Well, all right then. You go on and get your people together and I'll let you know when its time." Draco stood up and walked towards the stage at a slow pace to give her time. He could feel Harry's eyes on him the entire time.  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Harry watched as Draco stood and walked towards the stage. 'Is he going to perform? I thought...'  
  
"Hey, ladies and gentlemen. I have a surprise for you all, no.. I'm not performing tonight. I've got something even better; I hope you give her the same respect you give me... Raye McGavyn everyone." He walked off the stage, and Harry saw that it was the same girl that Draco had been talking with.  
  
"Thanks Dray, hey everyone! This is going to be a drastic change from what we usually play together in Far Cry. Hope you guys don't mind, I thought it would be fun. So without further ado..."  
  
The music, Harry noted, was almost orchestral like. Almost eerie, Raye had started to hum along with the background music which must have been pre- recorded or something. He didn't know. All he knew was that it made him feel odd, he watched her.  
  
Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
  
Don't say- goodbye   
Don't say- I didn't try...  
  
These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies   
You told us   
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And we will weep  
To be so alone  
We are lost!  
We can never go home  
  
So in the end  
I will be- what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me  
  
Now we say- goodbye  
We say- you didn't try...  
  
These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies   
The hurt, the blame!  
  
And you will weep   
When you face the end alone  
You are lost!  
You can never go home  
  
  
  
Harry almost felt tears threatening to fall, that song had hit so close to home. He stared at the many empty glasses of liquor in front of him in disgust now, he was partially smashed. He actually didn't feel like getting drunk now, he felt disgusted that he had once again tried to get smashed all because of Draco. He just sat there and glaring at the glasses, waiting for Raye to continue with her next song.  
  
  
  
Think of me very scientifically  
Share your thoughts with me  
Send them over land and see  
  
They seep through walls   
Echo down abandoned halls  
  
Let me see your joy and fear  
  
How can it be we never see  
What we have until it's gone  
Why is it so we never know   
What we have until it's gone  
  
The more I try, all the faster you'll slip by  
So vaporize  
Slide to me like liquid ice  
I can see into your eyes  
  
Why is it so we never know   
What we have until it's gone   
Until we burn we never learn   
What we have until it's gone  
  
Scientifically Scientifically  
  
I can see into your eyes  
The deepest blue of winter skies  
  
Why is it so we never know  
What we have until it's gone  
Until we burn we never learn   
What we have until it's gone  
  
This women... was getting on his nerves. He wondered if she picked out the songs because of Draco. He suddenly started to get jealous and he hated that feeling! He just listened to the rest of her performance, and after she had announced that Far Cry was going to be playing tomorrow night he got up from where he sat, partially smashed, and with one more look at Draco, he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Raye knew about Draco being a wizard, because he told her EVERYTHING, figured I would clear that up.****  
  
Songs in order:  
  
Gollum's Song -Emiliana Terrini  
  
Telepathy -Emiliana Terrini  
  
This chapter didn't turn out the way I had wanted but I figured that I had kept you waiting long enough, eh? Well hope you enjoyed  
  
  
New Author note: Im sorry i havent updated this story, and i apologize. I am going to work on a chapter this weekend. I just found out yesterday in 4th period that my best friend has just been called on active duty and is leaving Tuesday to be stationed in Iraq. And im not handling it to well... i Dont Know What to do! Argh, and if i go see him i'll start bawling. Life sucks and Sadaam and Osama and whoever else can just go to hell! ...okay sorry bout that, ill get to work now!  
All right then, how was that? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Feel free to email me: serraye_sanada@hotmail.com  
  
Peace  
Mad Love 


	6. Chapter 6:Dark Magic

Far Cry  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
Oh and May I add this is my first Harry Potter and my first slash fic.. Please be gentle...  
  
Thanks go out to those of you who reviewed!  
  
  
  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Someone speaking  
  
***  
**  
*  
**  
***  
Dot Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 6: Dark Magic  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco knew that Harry had been in the club. He could feel his eyes watching him, following him, and it just fueled his anger. As to why he was angry, he actually couldn't explain it anymore. He didn't know if it was more to Pansy or if it was Harry... or maybe just life in general. 'No... More like pissed at myself because I cant face up and forget the past and start a future.' He clenched his jaw; this was not going to be easy. Was it ever easy?   
  
As the saying goes, Life's a bitch and then you die...  
  
Well life certainly is a bitch but he wasn't dead... not yet anyway.  
  
He must have been deeply caught up in his thoughts, because when he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped with surprise.  
  
"Hey there, didn't mean to distract you. So you want me to give you a ride home or not?"   
  
It was just Raye.  
  
"Yea, it would be appreciated." He said somewhat distracted from his surroundings.   
  
"I noticed that Harry was here, or... didn't we already have this conversation? Oh well, doesn't matter. I'm sure your going to hear me lecture a lot more then I have before."  
  
Draco snorted and slid into the passenger side of the car, "Not like I listen anyway. As you've said its like talking to a brick wall when it comes to me and my problems."  
  
Raye just nodded her head and started the car, the radio immediately blasting something, he recognized as Sum 41. She was just about to turn the volume down, but he caught her wrist and motioned for her to leave it where it was. He wasn't up for talking anyway, more like just setting there in silence, listening to music.  
  
  
Raye obviously got the picture, besides she knew him well enough to know his moods. She just shrugged and pulled out of the back parking lot, drumming her hands on her steering wheel while driving, listening to Draco singing along with the music while he was staring out the window.  
  
"Everybody's got their problems/\Everybody says the same things to you/\It's just a matter how you solve them/\And knowing how to change the things you've been through/\I feel I've come to realize/\How fast life can be compromised/\Step back to see what's going on/\I can't believe this happened to you/\This happened to you/\It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I/\Not the only one who hates to stand by/\Complications that are first in this line/\With all these pictures running through my mind/\Knowing endless consequences/\I feel so useless in this/\Can't back, stand back, can't ask/\For me I can't believe/\Part of me, won't agree/\Cause I don't know if this for sure/\Suddenly, suddenly/\I don't feel so insecure/\Part of me, won't agree/\Cause I don't know if this for sure/\Suddenly, suddenly/\I don't feel so insecure/\Anymore/\Everybody's got their problems/\Everybody says the same things to you/\It's just a matter how you solve them/\But what else are we supposed to do/\Part of me, won't agree/\Cause I don't know if this for sure/\Suddenly, suddenly/\I don't feel so insecure/\Part of me, won't agree/\Cause I don't know if this for sure/\Suddenly, suddenly/\I don't feel so insecure/\Anymore/\Why do things that matter the most/\Never end up being our choice/\Now that I find no way so bad/\I don't think I knew what I had/\Why do things that matter the most/\Never end up being our choice/\Now that I find no way so bad/\I don't think I knew what I had..."  
  
Raye sighed; she didn't know what she was going to do with him. She knew that he wouldn't listen and that she would be wasting her breath if she started to talk to him when he didn't want to listen, but something had to be done. She muttered incomprehensively under her breath, and looked over at him from the corner of her eye. He was still looking out the window...  
  
"We just past Harry's apartment..." He whispered. He could see that the lights had been on. He felt a tug at his heart.  
  
"Hey, Dray love, you going to be at practice tomorrow? Or are you up to playing any at all."   
  
She heard him snort and he looked over at her. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm going to be there, you guys would practically fall apart if it wasn't for me!" He said with a smirk.  
  
She mock-glared at him and started to say some sarcastic remark but realized that they had pulled up to his apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He didn't say anything else as he got out of the car. Raye just shook her head and pulled away leaving him with his thoughts.  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Draco marched up the stairs to his apartment, reaching for his keys that was in his pocket and then stopped. He had felt a chill shoot down his spine all the way to his toes, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. It felt like someone was watching him, putting the keys back into the pocket of his black dickies; he reached for the door and turned the knob...   
  
it was unlocked...  
  
He was pretty sure that he had locked it before he went to work that morning, very sure he locked it. His brows knitted together as he turned it all the way and pushed the door open. Scanning the dark room, he didn't see anything wrong...  
  
These were the times he wished he had his magic.  
  
Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his keys and turned the little flashlight on, shining it into the apartment. Stepping in, he felt goose bumps rise on his arms and he fought the urge to shudder. It was so cold; did he forget to turn his air down? He walked over to the light switch, and flipped it on, when nothing happened he tried again... and again. Nothing happened. He started to get pissed off.   
  
Well that was until he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. 'What the FUCK is going on here?' He started to get a little alarmed. He backed into his bedroom and felt in his drawer of his nightstand where he kept his gun. Going back into the living area he watched the shadows. After what seemed like ages, nothing moved.   
  
Then all of a sudden all the lights in his apartment flickered and came to life, he jumped and looked around. He could have sworn he saw blonde-almost white hair and a swirl of black robes out of the corner of his eye. His breathing started to become uneven and he could hear his heart beating in his ears.  
  
'Calm down Draco, there's no way in HELL he could be back. Just calm down, breath.. that's it. Now go look around your apartment for anything out of the ordinary..' He knew he was talking to himself, but he didn't care. Clicking the safety off on the gun with a quick movement of his finger, he began to move around looking at everything. He walked into the room he used as an office and saw that some of his drawers were open and papers were everywhere. 'Yes, someone had been in his apartment..' He looked down and saw that his picture of Harry he kept on his desk was broken... or the glass and frame was on the ground, the picture was lying on his desk with a jewel-incrusted dagger was stabbed into it.   
  
  
He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
He sat stiffly on the couch and stared, straining his hearing but hearing nothing but a ringing silence in his ear, and after he had sat there... and sat there he nearly jumped three feet into the air as he heard knocking at his door...  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Harry was pacing his living room, he had the urge to just hit something... or cry. He didn't know really what he wanted to do, so he walked over to his couch and flopped down on it. Lying on his back he stared up at his ceiling. It was awfully quite since Hedwig wasn't there to keep him company. All he could think about was Draco, ever since he found out that.. Well Dray was Draco. He couldn't understand why he didn't see it to begin with. He felt outright stupid, and maybe he did over react to the whole Pansy thing. He knew he got an earful when he had called Hermione and told her about it.   
  
He DID NOT want to go through that again, he had had to hold the phone away from him as she yelled at him for not waiting for an explanation, and how she knew that he didn't do it on purpose, and how he, Harry, was a complete and downright prat for running out and away from Draco. After all the time of searching and wondering if he was still alive, and how he would make him suffer more. And above all, she... Hermione Weasley had called him an unintelligent reckless Gryffindor! And to top that off, she was a Gryffindor herself!   
  
He sighed in frustration and grabbed the remote to his remote to his stereo and pressed play, he didn't care which CD it went to; he just wanted something besides silence. He groaned when he did realize what he was listening to...  
  
Turning upside down on the couch, his head resting on the floor and his legs and feet on the cushions, he rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
Let me take this awkward saw  
And run it against your thighs  
Cut some flesh away  
I'll carry this piece of you with me  
Because all I can say tonight  
Is that I hate you  
But it would be all right  
If we could see each other sometime  
If I could somehow make you mine  
And if not I'll take my rusty spoons  
And dig out your blue eyes  
I'll swallow them down to my colon  
They're gonna burn like hell tonight  
Because you're beautiful  
Just not on the inside  
Light comes from within  
And your beaming eyes don't seem so bright  
My heart is on the floor  
Why don't you step on it?  
When I think of all the things you've done  
Boardwalks and breaking waves  
Made our Saturdays  
I'd buy you lemonade right now  
If you were here  
But then I'd throw it in your face  
And I'd listen to you cry  
And I'd remember how I miss  
Our nights under ocean skies  
You and I are like when fire  
And the ocean floor collide.  
  
  
He reached for the remote once again when he suddenly felt magic, and not just any magic, but Malfoy magic.   
  
After he had finally killed Voldermort, though he hated taking any credit for it... stupid Boy-Who-Lived shit still pissed him off... he had gained an ability to sense magic and tell who was casting it...  
  
and the magic that he had just felt was Dark Magic, but the thing was he couldn't tell what Malfoy it was coming from. It felt like it was blocked, but then how could he sense it?  
  
Rolling backwards he stood, only to be slightly dizzy because all the blood had rushed to his head from being upside down, he started to pace again...  
  
then stopped...  
  
Lucius and Narcissa were dead, right? So that would only leave one Malfoy, which would be Draco, and if Draco was using the Dark Arts...  
  
he started to pace again.  
  
He needed to talk to Draco now, for more reasons then one now, and he would have to do it soon. "Tomorrow, at the club? Does he have practice tomorrow, maybe earlier..? Is he working tomorrow at the record store? What time is it anyway..." He looked over at the clock on his wall. "2:00 am... damn it. It would be to late to go over there, but I won't be able to sleep. I would be able to find him after that surge of magic, but should I go over there." He looked over at the clock again, thought for a few seconds, then turned his stereo off, grabbed his coat and walked out of the door locking it.  
  
He went into the garage that the apartment rented out to him and got into his car, that he normally didn't drive, and took off down the road where he felt the magic emanating. "Why the hell would Draco be doing with that kind of magic?" He asked himself through his clenched teeth. He looked up at apartment windows before he came to a stop and saw some that were flickering on and off. That's where he felt the magic.  
  
Parking, he got out of his car and entered the building, taking the elevator to the 5th floor. He got off and stood out in the hall for a few seconds before realizing that the magic had disappeared, but there were still some remnants left. Walking over to the door label 515, he stood there...  
  
and stared...  
  
and stared some more before he actually got the 'courage' to knock on the door.  
  
~~~*+*~~~  
  
Draco stood and walked slowly towards the door, standing on his toes to look out the peephole, and when he saw HIM standing there, he forgot that he was supposed to be angry. Nearly yanking the door open and he launched himself at Harry, clinging to him with trembling fingers.  
  
Harry, was more or less... well surprised. Bringing his arms up, he wrapped them around Draco, and started to maneuver him inside, but Draco protested.  
  
"Don't.. I don't want to go back in there."  
  
Harry sighed, and pried Draco off of him and walked into the apartment himself. He left it up to Draco to follow. He scanned the room, walking around touching things here and there. He ignored the gun that was setting on the glass coffee table and walked down the hall, opening doors and looking into them. He stopped when he came into the office and saw that it was destroyed, but what caught his attention the most, was what was on the desk.  
  
His picture, with the dagger stabbed into it.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and went to touch the dagger when he felt someone tug him back.   
  
"Don't touch it, it's of the Dark Arts."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the dagger before turning towards Draco, and for the first time noticing how pale he was. Paler then he normal. "What the hell happened here, Draco."  
  
"I know you think I did it, I can practically see it in your eyes, but you want the truth, and the truth is that I didn't do it."   
  
Harry looked him over before asking, "If you didn't do it, then who the hell did?"  
  
Draco swallowed, "My fucking father."  
  
  
  
  
TBC!!  
  
So... sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Tell me if you liked it! REVIEW!!  
  
Songs in order:  
  
Sum 41-The Hell Song  
  
Saves the Day- Rocks Tonic Juice Magic  
  
Peace  
Mad Love 


	7. Chapter 7: Doubt

Far Cry  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
Oh and May I add this is my first Harry Potter and my first slash fic.. Please be gentle...  
  
Okay okay, you talked me into it, i updated. HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!!!!!! :D  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews and talking me into updating... I was having doubts at first, but here ya go!  
(Sorry for the shortness! Argh)  
  
'...' Thoughts  
"..." Someone speaking  
  
***  
**  
*  
**  
***  
Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Doubt  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry, his lips set in a grim line as he looked at Draco disbelievingly. "Draco, unless you've been out of touch of the magic world or your just that dense, your father is dead. DEAD. There is no way in hell that that could have been him. Do you understand?"  
  
"Oh, okay then! If it wasn't him Potter, then who the hell could it have possibly been, huh!? Excuse me for not being the all-knowing Gryffindor Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldermort. I'm sorry that I was scared witless at the thought of my father being here!! Do you think I'm making all this shit up? Reality check, Potter, even I know better then that. So, I ask again, who could it have been if it wasn't that bastard?" Draco was in near hysterics; he had his fists clenched at his side as he stared at the dagger instead of Potter.  
  
"Well, he's dead, you are the only Malfoy I know that's still alive. I know you also know the Dark Arts, you practically bragged about it during school. So if it wasn't YOU, and it couldn't have been your father, I'm obviously at a loss."  
  
Draco's shoulders started to shake and Harry thought he was starting to cry when he heard laughter coming from him.   
  
"The.. the famous Harry Potter is at a loss, the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived, the Golden Boy of Hogwarts... the one who defeated Voldermort is at a loss!" Draco laughed more, but it wasn't happy laughter, or the mocking that got to Harry. Not at all... after Malfoy had finished he had collapsed on the floor with a strangled sob.  
  
Whatever did happen in his apartment really did get to Draco, and Harry started to re-think the whole Lucius ordeal. Sighing, he knelt down and gathered the blond to him as he thought. 'Lucius Malfoy, was found guilty for helping Voldermort, of child abuse and the death of his wife, Narcissa. He was giving the Dementors Kiss and buried somewhere on the Azkabon Island... but you never saw the body did you. No body got to see the body. Could what Draco be telling you, indeed be true. Could he actually be alive, and if so then why did he wait so long to make himself known to his son. This isn't making much since...' He glanced over at the dagger, 'Though I could see why he would be out to get me, I did kill his lord and fall for his only son, though he didn't seem like a loving father to begin with...' Harry was brought out of his thinking process when he heard a contented sight coming from the blond in his arms. 'Well I guess I should get him to his bed.'   
  
Lifting Draco wasn't as easy as it would appear, walking down the hall and into the bedroom he laid Draco in the bed and covered him with his dark blue coverlet. Setting on the edge, he brushed some of the hair that had fallen into his face, away. The said boy sighed and a small smile graced his lips. Leaning down, Harry kissed his forehead softly before leaving the room and shutting the door. Walking down the hall and back into the office he set about inspecting the area. Glancing around, he tired to find anything unusual besides the jewel incrusted dagger that was stabbed in a picture of him, though he thought that he should be used to people trying to murder him, but this was enough to make him twitch inside.   
  
Picking up papers and stacking them neatly on the floor, picking up pens and pencils, he set them next to the stacked papers. He stacked the books that were out of the bookshelf next to the pencils and picked up the broken glass and put them on the desk. Clearing the floor he sat down in the middle of the room and looked around, he didn't know what he was looking for but something had to be left, something that he had over looked. Why would 'Lucius' go through all the trouble of trashing the office just to stab a dagger of the Dark Arts into his picture? Reaching for one of the books he stacked up he started to page through them. 'Nothing much here... muggle history books...' He picked up the next and as he went through he found a variety of books... physics, history, mystery novels and fantasy, nothing that caught his eyes as important or suspicious.   
  
He stacked the books back up and turned the lights off; taking out his wand he whispered Lumos and magic light enveloped the room. He held it so that it would hover over the floor, to see if there was anything that he had missed. Seeing nothing he went to go out the door when he saw a flash of silver from out of the corner of his eye. Kneeling down he reached out and brought it in front of his eyes...   
  
He held a long silver-blond strand of hair. His lips tightened and he walked out of the room and shut the door. He walked back to Draco's room and checked to see if he was still sleeping. Heading back to the living room he set about checking all the corners and the lights.   
  
Satisfied and started to set about wards around the house, he may still be ticked off at Draco, but he didn't want him in danger. No, he had spent years wondering about him he wasn't going to let some crazed lunatic off the one that he loved.  
  
30 minutes later, after he had finished setting up the wards he collapsed on the plush white couch. He was utterly exhausted, most of it being the emotional exhaustion. Yawning, he thought that he should go home before Draco woke up.. But he didn't want to move. While he had been silently debating with himself, Harry fell asleep.   
~*~*~*~*~*+*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco awoke to the buzzing of his alarm clock, rolling over he hid his head under his pillow as he reached over, knocking over various items, and turned off the alarm. Growling in annoyance and set up in bed, yawning. Throwing his legs over the edge he stood and made his way to the bathroom. 10 minutes later he arrived out, showered, his blue-blonde hair re-spiked, his red Atari's tee on and his plaid cutoffs. He made his way into the kitchen and bumped and banged around until he had a pot of coffee brewing. Making his way to the living room rubbing his eyes and collapsed on the couch... only to jump back up when he heard a loud grunt. 'Since when the hell did my couch make noise!?'  
  
"You think you could have set down any harder Malfoy, I think you could have finished trying to break my back." came a muffled voice.  
  
"Potter!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? You don't remember?"  
  
Draco blinked, stood there for a few seconds and his eyes seemed to darken. He turned on his heel and ran down the hall to his office.   
  
"Bloody fucking hell!!" Draco exclaimed   
  
Harry jumped up and went in the direction that the other boy had went, and saw him pacing back and forth shaking his head.  
  
"I swear that I thought it was a dream, I figured that I would wake up with my normal morning routine, head out for practice and laugh with my band mates. But noooo, this shit has to be true. I am so pissed off, Damn Him! He ruined my life, all through Hogwarts I dreaded going home, the only solace I had was my mother or Severus. Now that I actually have a life, and friends and have something that I can actually do and have fun.. well he just hated that.. decided to come back from the fucking grave to finish where he left off..." Draco shuddered and stopped pacing, "Well you know what, screw him. I am going to go on and do as usual. I am going to go to practice I am going to live my life and if I ever lay my eyes on that bastard I will kill him personally."  
Harry looked and saw a smirk come across the other boys' lips and couldn't help but smile when he saw it. "So I guess I should go since you seem awfully stable then last night." Harry started to turn when he felt Draco's hand resting on his shoulder.   
  
"I want to thank you Harry... there's no telling what I would have done last night with out some one here. So... thank you, and you could always stay for breakfast before you head out, no?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Yea, guess I could stay for that breakfast, and don't worry about it Draco."  
Peace  
Mad Love  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8:Headstrong

Far Cry  
  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
Well, whaddya know, i am updating! Everytime that i would try to write the next chapter i didnt like, bah! oh well, what ever i type for this chapter is what you get.. so yea. Can we say Massive writers block hear... besides that your reviews talked me into :D  
  
I am slowly in the process of working on my Good Charlotte fic which is posted on Fandomination.net under Serraye.  
  
And im trying to put together a Ginny/Draco fic, *shrugs*  
  
Anyway! Thanks to you guys for updating and bullying me into writing! Chocolate Chip and Mint cookies to you all! *fallz over* yea..   
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Someone speaking  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8:Headstrong  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry left after breakfast, and Draco was now walking through his apartment checking behind doors and corners for anything that seemed odd or out of place. He absolutely refused to go back in his office without Harry. It still puzzled him how Harry could have felt Malfoy magic, when he was the only Malfoy, or so he thought, that was left. Draco sighed, and grabbed his shoes from beside the door and started to put them on as he sat on the couch.   
  
Maybe he needed to get a cat or something to keep him company, his apartment was really empty, and maybe he wouldn't be so afraid to stay here on his own. Maybe he could get a boy and a girl and they could have lots of kittens and he could name them insane names and spoil them rotten? It was something that he would have to think on, but at the moment he had to get to work before Rachel had a conniption.   
  
Grabbing his keys from the coffee table he looked over his place once more before stepping out of the door and walking out of his apartment building.  
  
~~~+~~~+~~~~  
  
Harry arrived at his apartment, immediately calling Hermione.  
  
"Hello, Hermione! Did you feel anything out of the ordinary last night?"  
  
"Not really Harry, I was over at the MoM with Ron talking something over with Ron's Dad. Did something happen?"  
  
"Oh, something happened all right, 'Mione. Last night I was really upset with Draco so I came home, and you know when I get upset I usually stay up till 3 or so in the morning. Well I was in my living room when I felt Dark Magic, and not just any Dark Magic it was Malfoy's. I rushed over to his apartment only to find him sitting on his couch with a Muggle firearm and looking as if he had seen death. He swore that it wasn't him, but I don't know 'Mione..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Harry, I think he's telling the truth. It's not my place to tell you, but you remember when I came back from his music store and Ron was complaining about me taking so long.. Well I kind of figured it out for myself and he told me things. I can't tell you Harry, its something that he has to tell you himself. Trust me though, He did not cast that magic."   
  
"There was something else, something that I think that is really important but I don't know if it's possible. He said that His father was back and wants to finish what started and to kill me. I found a dagger in one of my pictures. It wasn't just any dagger though, it was Dark Arts." Harry was chewing on his bottom lip as he paced back and forth across his living room.  
  
" Harry, this is really important, I'm going to have to have a look at that and see if I can discover anything about it. Ask Draco if I can come by later and have a look at it and ill bring Ron by and we'll take the dagger to the MoM, and see if we can uncover anything. Other then that, I don't know what to tell you but I wouldn't leave him alone in that apartment tonight, if you know what I mean. I don't care what you have to do, but don't let his stay in that apartment alone, you hear me?" Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Yea, yea I got you 'Mione. I'll see if I can get a hold of him later, and see if I can uncover anything about Lucius and the day he died. If there were any witnesses and who they were exactly. I'll talk to you later, Bye."   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione hung up the phone and immediately stood, she new that she had to talk to Ron and his father about this. Grabbing her wand she apparated with a loud CRACK and arrived in the MoM. As she walked to the lift she stepped inside and waited till she reached Level Two, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.   
  
Since the end of the war and Voldermort was defeated, Fudge was no longer the Minister, in the heat of the moment it was Arthur Weasley who stepped into the office because no one was willing to take it after what had happened with Fudge, who was indeed sent to Azkaban and was still there. She needed to talk to Ron first before she was to talk to the Minister. Ron was one of the Top Auror's and overlooked most of the cases and decided what was to be handled and who would handle it. More like the Chief Auror, if you actually thought about it... though he didn't like being called that.   
  
The lift stopped and she got off heading towards the door labeled AUROR HEADQUARTERS. Stepping inside, in was bustling with Auror's as she walked past cubicles and Aurors working on reports and talking to suspects. She walked up to the door labeled Ron Weasley, Head Auror on it and opened. He looked up at her and lifted a brow, as if surprised to see her. She looked around and noticed two men were sitting in chairs in blue and scarlet robes.   
  
"Ron, Im sorry to interrupt, but I just finished talking with Harry... its very important." She put emphasis on Harry and Important and he nodded.   
  
"Alright. Sykes, Bale we will continue this later." The two aurors nodded and walked out. Hermione walked and shut the door.   
  
"This is about that surge of dark magic that happened in Muggle London last night isn't it. At Draco Malfoy's apartment?" Ron asked, leaning back in his chair and propping is black boots on his desk and sighing.   
  
"Yes it is, and how dare you keep this from be Ron! I should have known! This is extremely important. Before you go barging into Malfoy's life and charging him for using Dark Arts, there is something that I need to tell you. Draco left the Wizarding world for good. Because he had too and didn't have much choice in the matter. He can't do Dark Arts much less anything else. His wand was snapped the night Harry defeated Voldermort at Hogwarts. Harry called me this morning with some important information that I think you might need and want..." Hermione looked at her husband with a stern look that meant she was serious about everything that she had just said.   
  
"Alright 'Mione, what do you have to tell me?"   
  
"Harry called me this morning about that surge that happened. He said that he went to Draco's apartment and when he arrived he found Draco on his couch with a muggle handgun and looking scared to death. He also said that, after a thorough look over Draco's home that nothing was found except in his office. There was a dagger smashed in to Harry's picture... said Draco swore that he didn't do it and Lucius was back and was going to finish what he started." Hermione slumped in on of the chairs and she waited for her husbands' response.  
  
Ron thought over this..   
  
"So you saying, that according to Harry.... and Draco that Lucius is back from the Dead? Do you have any idea how silly that is, 'Mione?! Malfoy could have always gotten a hold of another wand, you don't know if he's telling the truth or not." Ron said exasperated at what had just come out of his wife's mouth.  
  
"You of all people should no better then that, Ronald! If Voldermort -Ron flinched slightly- could come back from the dead numerous times, what makes you think that Lucius Malfoy couldn't come back... Who's to say he was even dead to begin with! Who actually saw his body when he was supposedly put to death?!" Hermione was out of her seat glaring angrily at Ron, "You are head Auror! Its is your job to look at all perspectives on stuff like this no matter how absurd you think it may be or is!"  
  
Ron grimaced, she was right, and he knew that. He really didn't have much of a choice, anyway. "Fine, but we are going to have to go to his apartment and look at the room, I hope Harry hasn't messed with anything that he shouldn't. I really don't understand why he didn't become an Auror himself. He would make a damn fine one at that."   
  
"Well, we also need to do see you father. I think he needs to know about this also.. he is the Minister after all."   
  
"Fine Hermione, we'll go during my lunch hour. Im guessing that's when you're taking yours also?"  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded, giving Ron a peck on the cheek she left his office and headed towards her own in the Department of Mysteries...  
  
Ron muttered under his breath, "Yea, I Should Have Told Her.. but its not like she can tell me anything.. bloody unspeakables." He stood and called Wilson and Avitar into his office.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Draco was standing at the front check out desk with a stack of papers in front of him getting ready to do the monthly inventory. Taking the first stack of papers he went into the back and started going through the DVDs seeing what he had to order for the month. He was humming to one of the mixes that he had chosen for the day, at the moment Headstrong by Trapt was playing, he really enjoyed the song. "...i cant give everything awaaaay, i wont give everything awaaayy." He head started to go with the music as he marked and highlighted, "i see you motives inside, decisions to hide. Back off i'll take you on..."   
  
He was interrupted, "You know you have a lovely singing voice. You should start a band. I bet you would be great!" said a girl that looked to be around 15. She had brown hair that came to her shoulders and tanned skinned. She giggled, and Draco found her extremely annoying.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, and I am in a band by the way." He said going back flipping the animated part of the DVDs section.   
  
"Oh Wow, seriously?! That is sooo cool; my name is Alyssa Montgomery, its nice to meet you. So what kind of music do you play?" She smiled, he discovered that is didn't look like she was going to leave anytime soon.  
  
"More of a rock genera. The names Dray." He answered in a short quipped way. She didn't seem to get the message.  
  
"Really? Im more into the pop genera myself, you know Justin Timberlake and all. I've really like what he's done with his music since he has gone solo, ya know. Its really cool." Alyssa said as she rambled on. "What's you band's name?"  
  
"Far Cry, we play over at The Kadavra." He looked over his shoulder to see some people standing at the counter. "As much as I would like to talk, I have to go," He nodded towards the counter and left.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" Draco asked as he walked behind the counter.   
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you have gotten the new Mest cd in?" a guy asked.  
  
"Yea, we got in, it should be right over there..." Draco walked the guy over to the section where the Mest cds were and left him there.   
  
He was on his back to the counter when he felt some one come behind him and jump on his back, "Holy Shit!" He was about to shout when he heard familiar laughter. "Damn it, Raye! Don't do that to me, you scared the bloody hell out of me!" He exclaimed as she jumped off his back.   
  
"Well aren't we a little jumpy today! What's up with you?" She asked as she walked with him and stood at his shoulder as he run p several customers.  
  
"You would be jumpy to after the night I had." He muttered darkly.  
  
Raye lifted a brow as she looked at his expression. "What happened?" She asked, her voice suddenly serious, which caused him to look over his shoulder at her. Her eyes were filled with worry, he smiled a little.   
  
"Nothing that I want to talk about in the open, love. Rachel! I need you to wa--"  
  
"Yea yea, watch the floor! I got you Dray." Rachel said from where she was working in the t-shirts.  
  
Raye took him by the hand and led him to his office where she made him set in one of the chairs, and scooting hers as close as possible towards him and faced him. "Now spill, what the hell happened to you last night to get you so damned jumpy all of a sudden?"  
  
"You remember me telling you how I was a wizard once and all that shit about my father and everything?" She nodded. "Well, I think the bastard is back and that he was in my apartment! I swear to Merlin it was him, it couldn't have been anyone else."  
  
Her hands tighter on the armrests as he told her all the events that had happened. After he had finished she sat back, her legs her propped in his lap as she thought about what he had just told her.   
  
Draco waited for her to take it all in while picking at her pants legs.  
  
"You know that I wont let you go back to that apartment alone, don't you. I abso-fucking-lutley refuse to let you go back there unless I am there with you. Ya understand me? I love you too much to let that bastard destroy you again!" She was starting to get really emotional and angry tears were threatening to spill.   
  
Draco bit the bottom of his lip as he stood and gathered his friend into his arms, holding her, waiting for her to calm down. "I understand, Raye. I love you to, and you don't have to worry about that bastard this time because I wont let him get away with what he did years ago. Magic or no magic." Draco sighed, and kissed her hair. ' I wont let anything happen to you either,' He thought to himself silently.  
  
"Im coming over tonight, Draco, and Im not going to accept no for an answer." She said as she held up her head and whipped her tears away with a tissue from his desk.   
  
"Like I could say no to you anyway." He grinned and waited for her to pull herself together before they stepped back outside.   
  
She started to leave, but turned "Don't forget practice at 3'o clock! Don't you be late, mister!" She yelled at him before she vanished out of the store.  
  
Draco sighed and turned back to working on the inventory.   
  
An Hour Later he had it finished and was in his office on his computer when he heard a knock on his door. " Its Open!"   
  
"Hey Draco."  
  
Draco turned around from his screen to see Harry standing in front of him dressed in khakis with a black figure hugging shirt, his hair was all messy and he had a small smile on his lips, he looked as good as he ever did.   
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" He said getting up from his desk and sitting on the edge of his desk right in front of Harry who slumped into on of the chairs.   
  
"Its about last night, look don't get mad or anything, but I called Hermione, she works with the MoM and did you know Ron was the Head Auror there? His dad is now the Minister... well I figured that this needs some looking into and well.. yea." Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, its not like I could do anything about it. You did the right thing, Harry. Im not angry with you, I am really grateful. What Department is Hermione working for?" He asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"She's an... Unspeakable."   
  
"Ah I see, how come you don't work for the Ministry?"  
  
"Me and the Ministry don't get along, if you remember 5th year?"  
  
Draco grimaced,"yea I remember, sorry about all I did and stuff... but that can't be helped now. So what did Hermione have to say?"  
  
"She wants to come over to look at the Dagger tonight, said that she was going to bring Ron.. Oh, and that you shouldn't stay at that apartment, and if you do you shouldn't be alone."  
  
"Yea, that's what Raye said, She's staying over tonight, so you guys will get to officially meet her...." His phone went off suddenly and looked down at the text message...  
  
DRACO MALFOY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!??  
  
ITS 3:30 YOU PRAT!  
  
"Bloody hell! Shit, Harry, sorry to cut this short but I gotta go. Might not have to worry about the bastard getting his hands on me after all, 'cause I think the band is going to kill me!" Draco turned and saved the information on his computer, grabbed his keys, kissed Harry and ran out the door.  
  
Harry blinked, and touched his lips. Then he smiled and walked out of the store. He had to start looking into the Azkaban business, meaning he was going to have to go and get a pass from the Minister. Sighing, he got into his car and parked his car before aparating to the Ministry.  
  
So! How was this, can we say, plot plot plot? Perhaps? Anwayz, tell me what you think so I can start working on the next chapter!! Sorry about the very little D/H action, but it will get there, promise!   
  
Peace  
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter 9: Play Time Bust

Far Cry  
  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It made me so happy!! I am forever grateful to you!   
  
I Think this is a more Lighter chapter… was there any heavy chapters? Ah, what the hell! This is much long i think then the rest of my chapters! *fallz over* Ah! Yes the language! Definite R rating here.  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Someone speaking  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Play Time… Bust  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Draco walked into The Kedavra, only to see a blur of purple hair before he was put into a headlock. "Promised you'd be on time, you did! You are an hour late Mr. Im-so-cool-I-can-be-late-if-i-want-to!" Raye tightened her hold and drug him over to a table. She sat on the table while still holding Draco in a head lock. "Any last words before i strangle you!?"  
  
"Wasn't my fault... cant..........breath... lemme go!!!" Draco said as he struggled to get out of Raye's headlock.  
  
"Ah man, let the guy go and give him a chance to come up with a good excuse this time." Frost said from the table where he was perched.   
  
Raye cocked her head to the side and considered it, "Maybe, only if we can play one of my songs tonight. You know the one that we have been practicing on and off. Bring me to Life. I mean, I do have you in an inconvenient position, and you know i can kick your ass any day Dray baby." Raye said with a huge smirk on her face.  
  
"No! No No No, Dee, don't you give into her! Be a man, make us manly men proud and refuse her!" Haze was eye to eye with Draco.  
  
"Don't you Dray Baby me, and don't You Dee me! As you can see, i am not in a position to argue with anyone at the moment. No I will strike a bargain with Raye, as I AM the lead of this band, you will go by what I say." The hold around his neck tightened, " Alright alright.. I'm sorry. More sorry then i could ever be, lemme go!"   
  
"Lookie! Little Ray Ray has Dray baby on his knees begging for mercy!" Frost who was once perched on a nearby table was now rolling on the floor howling with laughter, and was soon followed by Haze and Samuel.  
  
Draco's eye started to twitch as he looked at the three on the floor, " Think that's funny, do you? Think im fun to laugh at?" Growling he looked down at Rayes leg and bit down hard.  
  
"Ow! Draco you bastard!" Raye let go of him, and slapped him in the back of his head, and before she could get a chance to do more, she saw a flash of blond and blue hair tackle Haze and Frost who had stood up and were wiping the tears from their eyes, still chuckling. Samuel had been smart enough to duck behind the bar and get out of the way.   
  
"No! Damn it Dee, i need those arms to play!" Frost exclaimed, back-crawling, running into the stage.  
  
"Yea, you may need those arms, but you can play with a broken leg or two!"  
  
"C'mon Dee man, were sorry! We couldn't help ourselves! If it was any of us, you would have done the same thing if you were in our position. So don't go try going all high and mighty on me." Haze puffed out his chest.  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out at them before marching over to the stage to set on the edge. "Yea well, I don't like being laughed at. Had you been in my position, you wouldn't have been to happy either. Damn Raye, i think my neck is gunna be black and blue tomorrow! Talk about abuse." He muttered.  
  
"Oh don't be a baby, Dray Baby!" Raye smirked and jumped in Frost's lap.   
  
"Oh! Lap Dance!" Frost exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't be a pervert!" She smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't be a pervert... and you watch those hands!!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"What, these hands?" Frost started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Yes, those hands... and HEY! When did this happen anyway, I'm going to have to break your legs if you keep doing that!"  
  
Raye snickered and got out of Frost's lap, "Well if you would show up at practice on time maybe I would tell you, but I ain't tellin ya shizznitch now! Mwa ha ha...er... No!" Raye started to back away as she saw Draco start to advance towards her. "You... you stay away you big dumb ass." She turned and skidded around a table trying to avoid being caught.  
  
"Your not getting away from me, Raye! Get your ass back here!"  
  
"Oh, but its such a nice ass!" Frost added as he stood up on the bar trying to avoid Draco as well.  
  
"KEEP YOUR COMMENTS TO YOUR SELF FROST!" he yelled as he continued to chase Raye around the club.  
  
Haze was hiding behind the bar with Samuel, being the ever so smart one at the moment, while Frost, the usual dumb ass was standing on TOP of the bar.  
  
"Frost, save me!!" Raye jumped up on the bar and grabbed hold of his legs.   
  
"Your not getting away from me that easy!" Draco grabbed her by the legs, dragging her to the floor.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you let me go this instant! Frost, you traitor!"   
  
"Hey, don't look at me Hun, you got yourself into this mess!" Frost said as he jumped behind the bar with Haze and Samuel.  
  
"I'm gunna kill all of you!"   
  
"Your not going anywhere, love!" Draco sat on her stomach and had her hands pinned to her side.  
  
And this is exactly how they were found when the door to The Kedavra opened admitting the smell of too much perfume. Draco felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
"Well well, looks like you haven't changed a bit Draco Malfoy, still forcing your women I see," she looked down at Raye and scrunched up her pug face, "though you taste may have changed. Of course, nothing could compare to the beauty you see before you!" She swirled around her in overly too-short skirt and expensive sweater.  
  
Draco had loosened his grip on Raye long enough for her to stand up, "Who the hell are you waltzing into this place as if you own it?" Raye remarked with a sneer on her face. Frost and the others had stood up from behind the bar and they were all now glaring at her for ruining their playtime.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to a low life ugly muggle whore like yourself. You should have kept your place and stayed on your back with your mouth shut."   
  
" You Pug Faced Cross Eyed Goat Kissing Bitch!" Raye was about to launch herself at the blonde when Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, I want you out of my club, my life, and this country. I never want to see you again, how many times do I have to tell you before you actually get it through you fucking thick skull!?!"  
  
"Oh, so YOUR Pansy Parkinson?" Raye started in a fit of giggles, " I guess you can't help to degrade people who you THINK are lower then you. I mean... really!"  
  
"What do you mean think? Excuse me, you purple haired freak, but I don't have to think!"   
  
"That's obvious, considering what you just admitted." Raye cocked her head to the side, a grin spread across her lips.  
  
Pansy blinked..." why...I...you... wait just a damn minute!"   
  
Raye walked up to the pug faced blonde, reached her fist back and punched her.  
  
"You... you bitch! I think you broke my nose!!"  
  
"Yea, and I'm going to break more then that, if you DONT GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CLUB!"   
  
"You heard the women, get the hell out of my club!"   
  
Pansy's eyes skittered across all the faces before landing on Draco and grinning, " Don't worry Draco, he's coming for you, and he's not happy with what you've chosen! Not to worry, we know your dirty little secret, Draco Lucius Malfoy, we know BOTH dirty little secrets!" Pansy spun on her heel and was out the door before another word was said.  
  
Raye felt her heart drop to the floor and she felt like she was going to be sick, she turned to Draco, and noticed that he had paled and he breathing had quickened. "Dray Baby, are you alright. C'mon, love your scaring me." She had grabbed onto his arms, "Draco!"  
  
Draco shook his head, as if coming out of a trance," I... I need to talk to Harry." Draco turned and ran into the back room and slammed the door.   
  
Raye, who just stared after him, was unaware that Frost had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What just happened?"   
  
Raye just shook her head and berried her face in his shoulder.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Harry was on the island where all the prisoners that were sentenced to death were put to rest. Then only mark being their name on a stone and the past crimes and misdeeds, but Harry was only there for one reason. He had been searching for it for hours and he still had not found the grave and he began to question the 'death' of the elder Malfoy. Harry took out his phone and was about to call Headquarters when his phone rang.   
  
Looking at the flashing green panel he saw the name Draco Malfoy flashing, he quickly answered the phone. "Hullo, this is Harry Potter speaking."  
  
"Harry! Oh I'm so glad that I talked Hermione into giving me you cell number. Listen I really need to talk to you right now. I need to see you…"  
  
Harry had heard all he need to hear before he apparated with a loud CRACK and was standing right in front of Draco who had a look of obvious surprise. He hung up his phone and took the other phone from Draco and put in on its cradle.  
  
"Well, don't stand there with your mouth hanging open, what did you need me for?" Harry asked, reaching over to shut Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco shook his head, he had forgotten all about apparation, " It was… well Pansy stopped by a few moments ago." Draco looked over at Harry and saw an angry look cross his face. "It wasn't anything like that Harry… she stopped by and started to berate Raye, and that's really something that shouldn't be done you know, and well Raye kinda broke her nose…"  
  
Harry lifted a brow and looked over at Draco with a slight smile on his face, " Now I really have to meet this Raye you speak so highly about. Now what else happened, I can tell by the look on your face that that wasn't everything that happened what did pug have to say?" Harry looked around and saw that they were in a room that had a couch and he sat down, motioning for Draco to sit with him. Draco agreed and collapsed down beside him.  
  
"Well she said that…he was coming for me, that he wasn't very happy with me… and that he knew. Harry he KNOWS! I… don't have a way to protect my self against him Harry. He knows about you, and about… well he just KNOWS. I think I'm going to be sick. God, what am I going to do!" Draco was now rocking back and forth, his knees hugged to his chest.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what I can tell you right now. I… don't exactly have the correct information, but I just spent the past two hours looking for his grave at the Azkaban cemetery, and I couldn't find anything. This doesn't mean that he isn't dead…"  
  
"Harry… Damn it! He's alive! That was proof enough! He is going to come after me and he's going to kill me!" Draco was now up and pacing back and forth infront of him.   
  
"Draco, he isn't going to kill you, not if I have anything to do about! I did not just spend the past four years of my life looking for you to loose you now!" Harry was now on his feet, he stood infront of Draco, his fists balled at his sides. "I refuse to loose you again Draco, now that I've found you I don't know what I would do with out you! Do you understand me?"  
  
Draco stared at Harry's chest, he couldn't really believe what he had heard. Harry Potter, the boy that he had basically lusted after had just, to put in bluntly, admitted that he loved him. He raised his head and looked his face. "You mean it, Harry?" His voice sounded small and childish.  
  
"Yes, Draco I meant it."   
  
Draco launched himself into his arms, bringing Harry's lips down to his own in a kiss that was so soft and filled with love that he thought he could break down in tears.   
  
Harry sighed against Draco's lips reveling in the feel of Draco's lips on his own. He felt Draco run his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance and what he thought was going to be an innocent kiss became more when he opened his mouth and met Draco's own with his own tongue. They explored each other's mouths for what seemed forever. They had ended up on the couch, with Harry straddling Draco's lap, his hands on either side of Draco's head.   
  
When the finally broke apart for air, Harry looked down at Draco and his heart skipped a beat. He was about to go down for another kiss when he was interrupted by a knock on the door and he growled in frustration and disappointment. Draco snickered and captured Harry's lips in another kiss as he flipped Harry over so that he was now on top. "You better go Harry, before one of them walk in here and wonder how the hell you got in here." Draco managed to say, as he looked down into Harry's darkened eyes.   
  
Draco bent down and ran his tongue across Harry's lips, " Now, seriously I think you need to go before I do loose control," he added emphases to his words by pushing his hips down on Harry, who just moaned softly.   
  
"Your going to pay for that Draco, just you wait, I'm going to get you back some time soon!" Harry whispered harshly.  
  
"I'll hold you to that!" Draco gave Harry a chaste kiss before getting up and bringing Harry into a standing position, he went to answer the door and with a loud CRACK that let him know that Harry had left… a firm vision of Pansy stuck in his head, he opened the door and walked out.  
  
They did eventually get an hour of practice in before they went home to get ready for the nights show.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Draco walked into his apartment, followed by Raye, who had her own room at his home filled with a lot of her clothes. Raye had been pestering him the whole drive back to his apartment for her to sing some of her songs, and he knew that he couldn't say know.  
  
"C'mon Dray Baby! You know how to play the drums, and I know how to play your guitar… though I don't think that I'll be needing to play it! C'mon please… pretty please with a chocolate covered Harry on top!"  
  
Draco coughed and sputtered out the coke he was drinking and looked at her as if she were a death eater.  
  
"Oh c'mon, I'm not that stupid Draco. I knew Harry was at the club, I know all about wizards and stuff. You told me remember, besides that's not the point… PLEASE! I wanna play some of my songs!" Raye got down and attached herself to his leg and he was now dragging her around the apartment.  
  
"C'mon Raye, lemme go! I need to take a shower and all that stuff! I can't exactly take one with you attached to my leg!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Its nothing I haven't seen before! Or done! I'm not letting go until you say I can play my music tonight, Frost wants to play my music, why don't you wanna play my music? You don't love me anymore??" she asked as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, but he couldn't see because he was in the process of taking off his shirt.  
  
"Don't even try it, I'm not falling for that face of yours!" He threw his shirt in her face and she let got of his legs to move it. "Besides, I already decided a while ago that you could so quite the begging and let me shower in peace!"  
  
Raye jumped up and tackled him, causing them to fall to the floor. "Yay! Thank you!" She gave him and big kiss on the lips before skipping down the hall into her own room. Draco just rolled his eyes and went to take his shower.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Harry had apparated away from Draco and into the office of none other then Ronald Weasley.   
  
"Merlin Harry! How many times have I told you not to do that! You scared the hell outta me. Your almost worse the Fred and George and that's really bad. Now why are you here?"  
  
"I'm sure you know about the whole Malfoy issue and the deal with Lucius Malfoy, right?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"You know that I went to the Azkaban Cemetery looking for his burial ground. None was found. That can only mean two things… one he wasn't buried there or that he was never dead to begin with." Harry had plopped himself into on of the chairs, his booted feet propped up on Ron's desk, who didn't seem to mind.  
  
Ron's face darkened, "That means we have a maniac Dark Wizard on our hands, yes Harry, this is Auror jurisdiction, this hasn't entered your field yet. Speaking of which, if anyone knew that you were here, you would be in a helluva lot of trouble." Ron said, as he took his feet of his desk and leaned forward on his elbows.  
  
"I know that Ron, but I also came here to tell you, that we are best friends, but if anything happens to Draco I will make it my business whether the Ministry likes it or not." Harry replied calmly, his face holding know emotion what so ever.   
  
Ron sighed, Harry was very much an enigma. He could go from showing emotion, being extremely happy normal Harry, the Harry that worked at a library for extra muggle cash, to the hardened Harry that he had became in the war. It confused Ron sometimes, at how fast he could change from each.   
  
"Fine Harry, but I am not going to be responsible for your actions and as far as I am concerned you were never hear and I never warned you. I still don't know why you didn't become and Auror yourself, you could be setting here where I am…"  
  
"You know the answer to that Ron, I wish you would just drop it, you've been saying that for years, and it's the same answer that we all know. Me and the Ministry just don't get along…"  
  
"Yea yea, alright I guess I'll see you later tonight at the club then. I suppose your going to drop a visit by my dads?" Harry nodded. "Kay then, I'll see you then." Ron waved and Harry was gone with out a sound. " Damned stealth apparation!" He grumbled.  
  
~*+*~  
  
Draco walked out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one in his hands toweling his hair dry. "Bout damned time you got out of that shower, thought I was going to have to go in there and see if you had drowned."  
  
"Pfft, you wish, you just wanted to see me naked!" Draco yelled, the towel still covering his head.  
  
"You found me out, darn!" Raye snapped her fingers, "Its not my fault there's only one damned shower here. You proally used all the hot water."  
  
"All for you love, all for you!" Draco laughed, but stopped when he felt the towel was snatched away from his waist. "Hey, damn it Raye! I knew it! You just wanted to see me naked! HA!" He covered himself up with the other towel and watched as she stuck her tongue out at him before she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"YOU WISH!" Draco yelled back at her.  
  
"IN YOU DREAMS DICK HEAD!" Raye yelled back.  
  
Draco waited for the water to start running and the shower started and once he knew she was inside, he snuck in and flushed the toilet. " IM GOING TO KILL YOU DRACO MALFOY! JUST YOU WAIT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"   
  
Draco was laughing so hard that he was crying, "Ah what the hell, she's such a pain in the ass."   
  
~*+*~  
  
Later that night, Draco and Raye had finally gotten ready.   
  
Draco in a pair of faded out worn jeans, his chucks and his Ramones t-shirt, a gift from the one formally known as pain in the ass.  
  
Raye had finally come out of her room, in a pair a form fitting black cargo pants, chains looped on them with safety pens, her studded belt that rested on her hips, a black long sleeved shirt that had a red cross on it. Her hair was gelled so that it spiked up in the back and she had applied her make up. She was now in the process of putting her boots on. Which meant, she was hopping around the living room on one foot. She didn't even have ONE shoe on already.  
  
" You know, it would probably be a lot easier and FASTER if you sat down on your ass to put on those big ass boots on!"   
  
"Yea, I could but what fun would that be?"  
  
"I don't care about fun… it would be FASTER! Ya know hint hint nudge nudge." Draco said from the bathroom where he was currently fixing his hair.  
  
"Yea right, I'll be finished by the time you finish primping your queenly ness." She was muttering. He obviously heard her for a pillow was sent careening in her direction making her fall on her ass.  
  
" You are such a FUCK TARD!" She yelled at him while finishing putting her boots on.  
  
"Yea, WELL YOU'RE AN ANAL DWELLING BUTT MONKEY!!"   
  
~*+*~  
  
The Kedavra was packed, the music was pumping and the dance floor was filled with people dancing wildly Draco sat at the bar, as usually waiting for Harry to show up. Raye was out on the floor with Frost, his white and blue frosted hair could be see in the middle of the dance floor where Raye was sure to be. So he was in for some peace and quiet… he could let his vocal cords rest. Sighing, Draco stood and was about to walk to the back room when he felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist.   
  
"I see you finally made it, what took you so long anyway? I almost thought you weren't going to be here." Draco said as he leaned back into Harry's embrace.  
  
"You honestly thought that I would miss a chance to be with you, honestly. You know I meant what I said earlier today." Harry said as he rested his chin on Draco's shoulder.   
  
"Yea, and which part would that be?"  
  
"How about… all of it?" Harry chuckled and took a sip of Draco's beer. "Ya know, I've been wondering how I've been getting alcoholic beverages and I'm still underage?"  
  
"Maybe because I own the joint dumb ass!"   
  
"Such language!"   
  
"Blame it on Raye, I've been with her most of the day. Go beat her up or something, just make sure she doesn't come and kick MY ass for sending you over there." Draco muttered. "So where is the rest of you dream team?"  
  
"Right.. out… there! See 'em?"   
  
Draco squinted into the crowd, " yeah I think I see them. Are they still coming over tonight?"  
  
"Yea, they'll be there, and so will I."  
  
"You do know that Raye is staying over tonight. I bet you two will hit off perfectly! Just don't take anything we say to each other personally, kay? She is my best friend."  
  
"Understandable. Will keep that in mind, so am I staying over tonight?" Harry asked as he spun Draco around so that they were facing each other.  
  
"I don't know… are you?" Draco cocked his head to the side as he looked at Harry.  
  
Harry brushed his lips against Draco's.  
  
"Weeeellll, I guess if you put it that way."   
  
"Oh, I'll put it more then that way…"  
  
"Hey lover boys! Why don't you two go get a room or something, gah, you think this was a gay bar or something."  
  
Draco sighed, "Harry this is Raye, Raye this is Harry. Now fuck off, love, I'm kinda busy here!"  
  
"You mean you were kinda busy, and don't tell me to fuck off, save it for you boyfriend. I know I sure am." Frost came up behind her and draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Draco blinked, "Did I just hear what I think I just heard, because If I heard what I think I just heard then you, Frost are going to be playing on crutches and you, are going to be grounded!"  
  
"Nyah! You ain't going to do nothing Dray Baby. Besides, if you looked at your watch you'd see that its time for us to putting our schtuff together."  
  
"Yea, Dray Baby, time to get or schtuff together!" Frost and Haze, who had just appeared mimicked together.  
  
"Okay, you guys are so fucking dead! That's right, you better run, I'm gunna break your legs!" Draco yelled after the three running for the back room.  
  
"See what I mean?!"  
  
Harry had a look of pure amusement on his face, "Aw, c'mon Dray Baby!"  
  
Draco elbowed Harry in the stomach, "Stuff it Potter! I gotta show to go play, and legs to break!" He gave Harry a quick kiss before running towards the back room… stopping halfway and going back to Harry to give him a longer kiss.  
  
Draco eventually made to the back room, with the rest of the band.  
  
~*+*~  
  
After Draco had left, Harry went into full swing, and started to scan the crowd. Ron was off on the other side doing what he did best and Hermione was scanning for wizards. Harry was made his way to the front of the crowd so that he could keep a better eye out for anything that would be able to reach Draco if anything was to be tried. He would be ready for it, not to mention he would be closer to Draco, period.  
  
The night had just began.  
  
Draco had appeared on stage first, taking the center mic, Frost was on his left with his bass while Haze was on the right with his guitar.  
  
"Alright, we have a little something different tonight. My resident pain in my ass has begged and begged to play on of her songs tonight and after much begging and begging I finally gave in. Watch it Frost she has killer puppy dog eyes and if those don't work be prepared for the begging and pleading and the latching-onto-your-leg-while-you-drag-her-round-your-house-act… wait I don't think that's an act. Anyway!"  
  
"Hey, you better watch it Fuck Tard, or I'll beat with my sticks!" Raye yelled, she hadn't gotten her mic set up yet.   
  
"Woah woah, baby, watch the language!" Haze laughed.  
  
"You better watch it too, or you'll be next."   
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Do you mind, lets get on with the show! You guys could argue all night, and we won't even get to play a note!" Frost snickered into his mic.   
  
"Alright… this song is called Young and Hopeless, It's a new one that we've been working on,so excuse the roughness! So without further rambling, babbling, bickering… fighting.. and I'm rambling.. so here goes!"  
  
:: Hard days made me,   
  
Hard nights shaped me,   
  
I don't know they somehow saved me,   
  
And I know I'm making something,   
  
Out of this life they called nothing,   
  
I take what I want,   
  
Take what I need,   
  
You say it's wrong but it's right for me,   
  
I won't look down,   
  
Won't say I'm sorry,   
  
I know that only God can judge me,   
  
And if i make it through today,   
  
Will tomorrow be the same?   
  
Am I just running in place?   
  
And if i stumble and I fall should I get up and carry on?   
  
Or will it all just be the same,   
  
'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless,   
  
I'm lost and I know this,   
  
I'm going nowhere fast,   
  
That's what they say,   
  
I'm troublesome,   
  
I've fallen,   
  
I'm angry at my father,   
  
It's me against this world and I don't care,   
  
And noone in this industrry,   
  
Understands the life I lead,   
  
When I sing about my past,   
  
It's not a gimmick, not an act,   
  
These critics and these trust fund kids,   
  
Try to tell me what punk is,   
  
But when I see them on the street   
  
They got nothing to see,   
  
And if i make it through today,   
  
Will tomorrow be the same?   
  
Am I just running in place?   
  
And if i stumble and I fall should I get up and carry on?   
  
Or will it all just be the same,   
  
'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless,   
  
I'm lost and I know this,   
  
I'm going nowhere fast,   
  
That's what they say,   
  
I'm troublesome,   
  
I've fallen,   
  
I'm angry at my father,   
  
It's me against this world and I don't care,   
  
I don't care, I don't care, I don't care ::   
  
After a few songs Raye finally threw broken stick at Draco to get his attention. " Hey Hey ! What about me?!"  
  
"Alright, are you guys ready to hear her song that she has been dying to play ever since we started practicing ages ago and she never shuts up about?! Alright! Get your ass up here Raye!" Draco unplugged his guitar and set in on his stand, handing Draco her sticks she glared at him while he only winked back.   
  
"Alright everyone one! I need you to be really quiet… Shh! This is called Bring Me To Life, featuring Frost on back up vocals… Yea that's it, now listen to this…"  
  
The pre-recorded music started to play softly… with Haze and Draco play softly in the back..  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch   
  
without your love darling   
  
only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
Harry was amazed yet again by her musical talent and the way that she used all aspects of music when doing her performances. She was indeed an amazing person… who had just dropped her mic and was now backing up with her eyes wide, yup he guessed this would be his time to move.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry flipped onto the stage and saw the curse coming straight towards the stage, right where Raye had just stood a few moments before.  
  
~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Songs in order:   
  
The Young and The Hopeless: The forever awesome GOOD CHARLOTTE  
  
Bring Me To Life: Evanescence  
  
Questions Questions! What exactly is Harry's job? O.o confusing, ne?   
  
As you can see this is a lot longer then usual, so i am going to ask if this is better then some of the previous chapters! I also had something else, but now i dont remember. *blinks* well damn... oh yea... *scrolls up to the top to type it* Back! Okay guys, Review and tell me what you think!   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Peace  
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	10. Chapter 10:Not Possible

Far Cry  
  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
Thank you all for your great fantastic amazingly wonderful reviews!! *falls over with happiness*  
  
HogwartsSaiyajin: No i dont have a beta, im not mad at you and yea, i know i have some grammer and spelling errors, just cant catch them all. I usually catch them when i finally get it up online, go figure!  
  
katzchen2: i agree and i've noticed it also. O.o, i'll try to catch it this time.   
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 : Not Possible   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Harry flipped onto the stage and saw the curse coming straight towards him, right where Raye had just stood a few moments before. He gritted his teeth as he saw the curse fly towards him, he wasn't worried about the pain, it was more of the impact of the curse, for he had the cruciatus cast on him so many times in the past years that he had grown accustom to it. Not that he had much of a choice, if he tried to rebound it, it could hit one of the people in the club, and that wouldn't be good, in many ways.   
  
It was chaos; people were running, trying to get out of the club. Tables were knocked over and chairs were broken, some dived behind the bar and others ran for the front door and emergency exits. Harry was working against the crowd, fighting his way to where he saw Ron had tackled the attacker and was now wrestling him to the floor.   
  
It wasn't long before the club was completely empty; Ron had the attacker pinned to the floor, while Hermione held the attackers wand.   
  
Harry came to stand behind Ron, "Where's Draco?" he heard Ron ask through gritted teeth.   
  
"Last I saw him, he was dragging Raye and his mates to the back room. It was obvious that they were after the girl, but why, I don't understand." Hermione answered.   
  
"Oh, I think I understand perfectly." Ron got up, dragging his captive with him. "Meet Pansy Malfoy, new member of the Malfoy family. She married Lucius after Draco had been disinherited and all that shit. Lucius was out of an heir and his wife was dead, so he married Draco's promised, fucked her and got her pregnant. Didn't know you had a thing for walking corpses, Pansy." Ron sneered.   
  
"So, are you saying that this is proof that Lucius, is in fact not dead and it was all a hoax?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Yes, like I said before, this is now living proof that Draco is in fact, mentally stable and sane and that the bloody git was telling the truth. Kudos to you Harry."  
  
"I would say nice detective work Ron, but when did you have time to look up all of this?"   
  
"It was all over the paper a couple a years ago, that Pansy married Malfoy, then months later he was found guilty and sentenced. Though, as you can see it must have been a load of bull..."  
  
"Your the one that's full of bull, Weasley." Pansy seethed, "I did marry Lucius but the baby isn't his, its you ever so precious Draco that's the father of this baby." She looked down at the slight bulge in her stomach.  
  
Harry had gone pale, and Hermione and Ron looked at Pansy as if she had grown three heads.   
  
All of a sudden, they heard a door bang open and saw Draco standing in the doorway, looking as pale as he did in Hogwarts. "What are you going on about, Pansy. How could.. That possibly be mine?"  
  
Pansy looked over at him with a sinister smile across her lips, "I would think, Draco, that you would know all about the Dark Arts and the variety of the fields it has. You, of all people should know. But it doesn't matter, its true that I did have a child by Lucius. Yes, there is a Malfoy heir. I have kept him well hidden, but that does not deter the fact that I am pregnant with YOUR child."  
  
Draco's grip tightened on the door, his knuckles going white. "I suggest that you take this lying whore out of my presence before I murder her with my bare hands. There is no way that that is possible! Dark magic or no, it isn't possible..." Draco trailed off. He was now muttering incomprehensively, pacing back and forth. Raye was leaning against the door, where he had just stood while Haze and Frost looked on with confusion.  
  
Harry blinked and focused his attention back towards Pansy. Now wasn't the time to let his personal feelings interfere with his Job, "Ron, take Mrs... Malfoy to the Ministry. I'll take her wand, Hermione. You should go with Ron, incase something happens. I would say apparate, but I don't think that would be wise. My apartment is hooked into the Ministry. Go to my apartment." Harry said in his most authoritive voice. "I will speak with the Minister about this, there's no telling what the Death Eaters have been up to lately."   
  
Ron, with an angry expression on his face, was dragging Pansy out of the club with Hermione following close behind them.   
  
Harry reached down to pick up a chair that was turned over and sat down, his elbows resting on his knees. "Draco, stop your pacing it's making me dizzy, and sit down!" Harry practically yelled.  
  
Draco flinched, but grabbed a chair and sat down across from Harry, their knees almost touching. "Now I know that this is going to be hard for you, but as it is my job..." Harry trailed off as he got a look from Draco.   
  
"What exactly is this job of yours, Harry? Because I am very confused at this point."   
  
Harry grimaced, "I'm head of the Minister's Secret Service, its spread through out the world..."  
  
"I thought you said that you were done dealing with the ministry."  
  
"Oh, I am. I don't deal with the ministry. Anything I find out is reported directly to the Minister and he deals with it as he sees fit. The only ones I have contact with are Ron and Hermione." Harry clarified.  
  
"So, you were saying, this is a part of your job, what are you going to do to me Potter?" Draco folded his arms across his chest, with a look of defiance, but Harry saw the emotional turmoil that blazed in his eyes.  
  
"I want to ask you about Pansy, and if you've had any contact with any of the Death Eaters after your disappearance?" Harry detached himself from his emotions and tried to ignore the looks that crossed of Draco's face.  
  
"What have you been doing all these years, Potter? You should know what happened years ago, why your the fucking-boy-who-saved-the-Wizarding-world aren't you. I would think that with all your magical abilities, that you of all people would have figured it out!" Draco hands were clenching and un-clenching at his sides.   
  
"To fill you in, Draco. I've been looking for you all these years. Yes, that's right. I have been searching high and low for your sorry ass ever since I graduated from Hogwarts! Do you have any idea how surprised I was when I actually found you, the fact that you've changed so much isn't even the point, I've been trying to find you by locating your magic. I haven't been able to detect any magical signature from you at all. At first I thought you had been suppressing it, but now I'm not quite sure. Especially after I saw you run when Pansy attacked. I'm not as stupid and dense as I try to appear, Draco." Harry narrowed his green eyes.   
  
Draco swallowed and tried to avoid looking at Harry, but when Harry took his chin in his hand and forced him to look, he knew that he wouldn't have much choice. "There... are some things that you don't know about. That even the MoM was never informed of, and I am hoping that it stays that way." He looked firmly at Harry, and when Harry gave him an assured nod, he continued. "I'm sure you know that my father beat me before my 6th year. He told me that I was promised to Voldermort ever since I was born. I was confused, I thought Pansy was to be my intended. Even I would have preferred her over Voldermort any time..." He trailed off, but when he felt the reassuring presence of Raye behind him, her hand on his shoulder, he continued, "I guess I should skip the gruesome details. It happened the night that you defeated Voldermort. I was there you know, I wanted to see him dead. I watched you fight him, I wanted to help, but after I had my wand snapped earlier by people who I thought were considered friends, there wasn't much I could do. You see... that night after you had managed to kill him, I felt my power.. my magic being sucked away. I don't know how it happened, I don't know why, but that's the truth. After I had seen that you were safe and that you were alive I left. I figured that if I didn't have any magic, there was no use staying in the Wizarding World."   
  
Harry was setting back in his chair, his eyes glazed over. He let every word that Draco spoke sink into him, and he could hardly believe it, but he knew that was the reason that he hadn't been able to find Draco, no recognize him at first. Though he did have his suspicions, but that wasn't the point at the moment. "That explains a lot of things... but it still doesn't explain the deal with Parkinson... err Malfoy... ah hell, Pansy. I don't know... wait..." Harry stood from his chair and walked a short distance, he spun on his heel and tapped his chin. "The is the Imperious Curse, it's a possibility that she used it to get her pregnant. Though, you never noticed it in the store did you?"   
  
Draco shook his head no.  
  
"No earlier when she came into the club?"   
  
Again they responded no.  
  
"Concealing charm must have been used..."  
  
"Harry, even I know that all it does is conceal. I would have been able to feel it, and I didn't feel anything. Something is up with this, and I have a feeling that Lucius is behind it. I have no doubt about it." Draco shook his head and sighed.  
  
"True... but she said Dark Arts, but with the knowledge that I received from Voldermort... I'm going to have to look into this. There is still the fact that that dagger is still in your apartment..."  
  
Harry was interrupted when the door burst open and in walked muggle police agents. Harry blinked and then cursed silently to himself.  
  
Draco stood immediately, Haze and Frost appeared at his shoulders, Raye standing off to the side, her hand tightly gripping both Frost's and Draco's hand.   
  
"Officers! Finally, you made it. We figured that you would be stopping by, so we decided to stay so we could give you a full detailed report on what happened. The names Evan Thomas." Harry replied, as he pulled out a muggle badge and flashed it at the officers.  
  
Draco looked on amusedly as Harry... or rather Evan was explaining what happened, giving them a 'detailed' report about someone why had set off fireworks inside the club and were taken into custody soon after. It was about an hour later when he saw that Harry was getting agitated.  
  
"Oh, screw this!" He heard Harry mutter, and with the wave of his hand and a whispered 'Obliviate' he directed the officers somewhere else and turning on around he flashed them all a small smile.  
  
Draco blinked, and wondered how Harry managed to do that with out using his wand. He guessed that there was a lot of questions that needed to be asked, but he didn't feel up to it at the moment. Instead he just said, "Why didn't you do that in the first place instead of lying?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Normally I would go through with it, but I'm too tired at the moment. I guess we should all retire..."  
  
Haze finally spoke up, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Yea, what the hell is going on!?" Frost echoed.  
  
Raye groaned and taking Haze and Frost's hands she led them back to the stage, "I'll explain it to you guys later. Right now lets just put up the equipment. Draco, I'll be over in a little while. You can take Harry and go on to your apartment."  
  
Draco nodded and followed Harry out of the club and into his car.  
  
~~~~*+*~~~~  
  
It was around 3 o'clock when Raye walked into the apartment, dragging her feet behind her. It was quit, and she guessed that Draco and Harry were already asleep. Flicking on a lamp that stood on a small end table she collapsed on the couch, too tired to notice that someone else was occupying it. She jumped up when the couch decided to curse at her.   
  
"What The Hell?!" She looked down and saw a very disheveled Harry Potter glaring up at her. "Eh heh... I didn't see you there."  
  
He blinked tiredly, and muttered something incomprehensible before turning over on his stomach and going back to sleep.   
  
She sighed, and turned off the light and made her way down that towards her room, she shuddered when she passed Draco's office and hurried to her room where she instantly collapsed on the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
  
you guys are going to kill me aren't you? ITS NOT MY FAULT! BLAME IT ONE SAMEKA! *nods* she has been making me slave over my Ronin Warrior fic! Blame it all on her!  
  
Anyway, this chapter wasn't really planned. I have a small writers block (with all my fics really) and its been pissing me off! I'm going to try to write more, most likely ill have the next chapter up sooner then this one. Sorry it took so long! (and the grammar, I do run a check on it but I guess I still miss some things, bah!)  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed! 111, I mean wow! I never would have thought that this fic would generate this many reviews. I am extremely happy and overwhelmed!   
  
Tsering. Dark_Fox, Lady, SilverDragon49, mandraco, bloodbunny, Sae Matsumoto, Dark-One Shadowphyre, Pegasus, Pyrefly, Evil Story Penguins, Ex-Angel and Muses(Wow, that was a good guess. LoL, was it that obvious? *grins*Thanks for recommending the songs, ill look into it!), Mistal Autumn Priestess (Oh Feed Me Feed ME!!! I'm glad you like my character so much! Oh, and OH SO close with you predictions! Oh, and yea, I'm very sure this is my first HP fic, so thanks!)  
  
Thanks to All Of You! *is jumping around hyperly* Though I don't think you will thank me for this very short chapter, ill do better next time, PROMISE!  
  
*grumbles as she goes to work on her RW fic with Sam standing over her with a club*  
  
Peace  
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	11. Chapter 11: Scratching the Surface

Far Cry  
  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Scratching the Surface  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A week has passed, a long stressful week of trying to forget everything that had happened to him. Well, not everything. More along the lines of forgetting about telling Harry about his magic (or lack), finding out that Pansy is pregnant with his child (which was very traumatizing indeed), that it was possible that his father was alive, there was a cursed dagger in his home, and not to mention the fact that his place was completely trashed. No, other then that it had been a very good week indeed!  
  
He groaned and ran his hands through his blue-blond locks. He had been sitting in front of his computer for that past two hours trying to figure out the sales and what he needed to order. Though it didn't sound like it would be a very hard thing to do, it was annoying. Especially when it was three in the morning.  
  
He blinked.  
  
His eyes burned from not taking a break, which he guessed that he should take one now. He was almost finished anyway, so why not? Make him a cup of coffee loaded with caffeine, maybe check out what was in the fridge in the break room. Yada yada yada, so forth and so on.  
  
Standing up, he stretched, his body popping in several places, as he hadn't really moved from that chair since 1.  
  
He wasn't complaining though, it had gotten his mind of other matters, not to mention that it was something that needed to be done. Why not do it and get it over with.  
  
Of course, he was going to get an earful from Raye and probably even Harry, but there was just so much a man could take in one week!  
  
Draco, looking not so happy, opened the door to his office and paused. He listened very carefully and could have sword that he had heard something.  
  
'Yea, keep it up and the paranoia isn't going to make you freak on your friends. that didn't even make any sense. I really do need my coffee right about now. Oh what I wouldn't give for a double espresso right about now. I doubt they would be open though.. and I'm talking to myself! At least I'm not talking out loud. ..'  
  
Walking out of the door he looked around the store and didn't see anything amiss, which was good. So maybe he was just hearing things! .but that wasn't a good thing either. He could be going crazy. hearing voices. Oooohhh boy, going crazy already.  
  
He was making his way to the back when he felt chill bumps rise up on his arms and his neck hairs stand on end.  
  
He shuddered, and wish he had worn a jacket.  
  
Swallowing, he opened his mouth, "Hello? Is anyone there?" He turned his head slightly to look behind him, and with his head still turned he sighed in relief. "I must really be getting paranoid."  
  
But the eerie feeling still hadn't left him. he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and faced back towards his destination.  
  
And when he opened them he saw an image that he would never, in his whole entire life, forget.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of him, his face only a few inches away from Draco's, and Draco felt like he was about to puke.  
  
And with a malicious smile on his face, he spoke, "Hello. Son."  
  
Draco shuddered and the next thing he remembered was his world fading to black.  
  
_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
Draco awoke with a start, his breathing uneven. Disoriented, he looked around and saw that he was in his office, setting at his computer. He arms were folded and that's where he guessed that he had lain his head down. Looking at the clock he saw that it read 2:30.  
  
He thought back to his dream, it had been three then. 30 more minutes and it would be three.  
  
He was getting out of there.  
  
Saving what was on his computer, he shut it down. Grabbing his keys, and jacket and turning off all the lights in the store (excluding the emergency lights that stayed on) he rushed towards the door, locked it and left.  
  
Of course, he didn't have any magic.. at least the last time he checked he didn't have any. But even muggles could have premonitions, and he would be damned if he would stay and find out if that would be one or not. He wasn't stupid and he didn't want to die at this early in his life.  
  
Now that he had his father on his mind, it brought up everything to the surface of his mind. This past week, and everything that had happened, especially the whole Pansy-pregnant-with-his-child.  
  
"I mean, what the fuck his her fucking deal! Ok, so I know she is pissed at me. so is the whole Slytherin House! So she just shows up one day at my store and comes on to me. Like she had known me for fucking ever. Okay so she has.. almost. So what if we were engaged since we were fucking born! That was just a stupid cover up for what HE promised to HIM!!" Draco was in full blown rant as he sat in his car, beat the steering wheel with his hand.  
  
Yes, he had a car, he just never drove it unless he didn't have a choice.  
  
"The nerve of that MAN! How could he expect me to call him father after everything that had happened! Damn it!" Draco put the key into the ignition and started it, his radio coming on full blast. Taking out his Matchbook Romance CD from the visor, he stuck it in.  
  
"She is pregnant with my child. okay. Now is that even possible? Magic Draco! Stupid. Imperius, maybe? Possible. Polyjuice Potion? Or the Forgetfulness potion.?" He felt like banging his head on his steering wheel, but alas, he would have to refrain as he was driving.  
  
Picking up his cell phone, he dialed his number to see if Raye was alright. She had been staying with him for the past week, he didn't mind at all. At least he wasn't alone anymore, despite that he was hardly home anymore anyway.  
  
Harry had been busy the past week with his 'work' so he said. He had taken leave from his muggle job and was now full time on his work for the Minister.  
  
"Hello, Raye speaking." Came a sleepy voice from the other end of his phone.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, love. I'm on my way to the house now, I'll be there in a few minutes. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yea, so far so good. Harry stopped by earlier, told him you would be home a little late. He said to call him as soon as you get the chance."  
  
"It didn't sound like anything important did it?"  
  
"No, but he wasn't looking too good. Looked like he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a week. which I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you when I get home."  
  
Draco hung up the phone and silently wondered what was going on in the world he had left behind.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Harry stood in front of the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. He eyed the man suspiciously as he thought about what he had been doing for the man.  
  
"Agent Potter. Sorry, I mean Harry. What is your report on the current Death Eater count?" Arthur asked the young man in front of him.  
  
Harry looked at Arthur before answering, "The current count is. close to 40. They are growing in their numbers. Though I doubt its Voldermort that they are gathering for. My closest guess would be Lucius Malfoy is taking over the role of Dark Lord. I don't think that the Death Eaters, who escaped judgment, are all following him as their leader. That is something to think about. If not all the Death Eaters have 'faith' in Lucius, then this could be a very good thing. There were close to 150 Death Eaters that were killed in the war, 45 were executed, while 20 remain in Azkaban Prison. This is also excluding the many that either found a way to get out of the sentencing or 'disappeared', but still a threat is a threat."  
  
Arthur nodded, " So you really believe that Lucius is alive? Have you any proof?"  
  
"No I do not have any proof, I have searched for him everywhere. There was no sign of him.. but there wasn't a grave either. So unless he was incinerated, then he can't be dead, in my opinion. There is also, Draco to consider."  
  
Arthur looked up at this, and he raised a brow at the man before him. "Draco Malfoy? You've found him, and why wasn't I told of this earlier, Potter!?"  
  
Harry narrowed his emerald eyes at the man that he used to think of as a surrogate father, "Because, I didn't think that it was important to the case." He kept his voice calm, with no hint of any emotion as the Minister began to yell at him.  
  
"Draco MALFOY?? Ring any bells, Potter?! He is the son of a Death Eater, he fought with Voldermort in the war! Personally I think he should have been put to death with his father! I don't understand how he got his way out of it, but all I can think of is Dumbledore. Am I correct in guess this, Potter?"  
  
"No, your not correct, Minister. Draco Malfoy was not a Death Eater, nor will he ever be one. You know nothing, so I'd advise to you keep you mouth shut. As it IS my investigation, I do NOT have to report my findings to you at all. Now, if we are quite finished here, Minister, I'm leaving." Harry spun on his heel and began to walk out. "Oh, and if anything happens to Draco, and I find out that you were behind it. Well, Ill just leave it at that. Good Day, Minister." Harry said over his shoulder before opening the door and slamming it good and hard that it almost splintered.  
  
Arthur glared darkly at the door before setting at his desk and going about his business.  
  
~~  
  
Harry walked down the hall, his boots making loud THUNK THUNK noises as he angrily made his way to where Ron was currently residing. He eyes had darkened considerably as he walking into the private headquarters of Head Auror Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron looked up at the loud foot steps outside his door and really didn't like the feeling he was getting.  
  
The door opened and he was faced with an angry looking Harry Potter, and a angry looking Harry Potter was not fun to look at.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" Ron jumped and hid behind his desk.  
  
Harry blinked, "So much for the hardened warrior known as the Head Auror of the MoM." Harry said with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
Ron stood up and stuck his tongue out at Harry, "Yea, well if you were me and you saw you, when your angry you would hide also. Damn Harry, what crawled up your ass and died, mate?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"Oh oh! Mental picture, damn it Harry!" Ron banged his head on his desk a few times before looking back up at Harry. "What'd he say this time?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual. said some stuff about Draco, and I wasn't too happy about that." Harry flopped down in one of the chairs and slumped.  
  
"Ah," Was all that Ron said, because he immediately understood. "Why do you report to him anyway? Aren't you basically higher up on the social latter then he is?"  
  
"Currently.. yes, but it is my job. I may be of higher rank Ron, but that doesn't mean that I control what goes on in the Wizarding World." Harry sighed and messaged his temples; his head was killing him.  
  
Ron looked at him, "Gee, Harry you don't look like you've slept much. In fact I'd say you look like shit."  
  
"Well if I look as bad as I feel, I would have to agree with you. What's the news on Pansy?" Harry asked, speaking her name venomously.  
  
"She is pregnant. If its Draco's child, we cant tell at the moment. Its like there's a magical block, whenever we try the magic gets absorbed and then there's nothing. Potions aren't working either. And these are Snape's potions, so let me tell you, we are all very much at a dead end with this current situation."  
  
Harry nodded, he was very perplexed at how she just appeared out of now where. but what about when he caught Draco and Pansy kissing that one time? Could it really be Draco's child? 'There must be something he's not telling me. Though he did seem just as shocked when she appeared. But if I remember Draco, he can pull off any mask he throws up.'  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at Ron and smiled, "Don't worry about it Ron, I'll go visit Hermione and see if she's come up with anything. I'll let you know what's going on. Oh and. keep an eye out for Lucius." With that Harry disappeared.  
  
Ron stared at the empty seat."Damn it!" He swore as the realization of what Harry had just said sunk in.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Despite the wards on St. Mungo's, Harry was still able to appirate in front of the ward that was holding Pansy. Entering the room he saw that Hermione was standing away from the bed while Pansy was being held down by three Medi-wizards as she started thrashing and yelling obscenities at anything that moved.  
  
Harry walked over to where Hermione stood, "What's up with her?"  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him, "She's been officially admitted into the ward for the insane. As soon as she was brought here she started ranting in a language that I don't recognize. I don't know if this could harm the baby, it needs to be removed. She shouldn't be allowed to carry another life!" Hermione spat viciously.  
  
"Is it really Draco's then?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, I was able to get past the block. that's when she really started going wild. But it wasn't conceived normally. This was caused by dark magic, I've just NEVER heard of this before. What was her motivation to do this?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Oh, that's obvious, beside the fact that she's always hung all over Draco in school? I was thinking more along the lines of luring him to Lucius." Harry looked over at Pansy.  
  
"To say this Harry, I don't think the baby is really hers either. It didn't have any traces of Parkinson magic. It's going to be a Muggle born."  
  
Harry looked back at her, confusion evident on his face, "What are, exactly, are you saying?"  
  
She turned so that she had his full attention, "What I'm saying, is that she has no right to carry this child. It's not hers, but it is Draco's. Is confusing to me also, but I do know that this child had to have been removed from its true mother and placed inside of Pansy. With this, she could have lured Draco, as you said earlier, to Lucius, if that's what her plan was. What I would like to know, is what Lucius wants from Draco. His magic." Hermione trailed off as Pansy started to laugh insanely.  
  
"Oh! That's enough from you!" Harry said as he put a silencing charm on the witch. "There, much better. As you were saying, that Draco is the father, but the child is stolen? How can you find out who the real mother is?"  
  
"That's the problem, I'm not sure yet. I know this may be a little hard for you, but you need to ask Draco about his past partners." Hermione sighed and looked over at the women in the bed.  
  
"I understand what your asking Hermione. I'll see about it. But I think you need to get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in ages!" Harry slung his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Speak for yourself Harry.. You need a bath!" She pushed him away. "Go find Draco and ravish him or something. Just stay away from me until you've had a bath." She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Fine! I can see when I'm not wanted!" Harry stuck out his tongue and disappeared and left Hermione starring worriedly at where he stood only a few seconds ago.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TBC! - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm Evil, no!? Mwa ha ha ha ha ah!! Anyway, so how was that? Any better then the last chapter? Did I clear up some stuff. I hope so! Sorry it took me so long in updating!! But I updated and that's all that counts, right? Right? I sincerely apologize for the sad excuse of a chapter 10. *bows*  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed it though! :D I really really appreciate your reviews!  
  
Mistal, Autumn Priestess(Thank you thank you!), Sae Matsumoto (eh, wasn't much action in this chapter either! Sorry! But there will be in the next :D), Dark_Fox, HogwartsSaiyajin(Did I clarify some stuff?! Tell me if I didn't, and your welcome, besides it takes a lot for me to get upset, so no worries!), bloodbunny, ShaeLynn, Dark-One Shadowphyre(yea, the poor couch, it will be in the next chapter. Noble it may be, but its damn comfy! Lol, we'll just wait for next chapter), SilverDagon49, Pegasus, Pyrefly  
  
Thanks to those who have followed this fic!  
  
This was written while listening to Matchbook Romance(West for Wishing)!  
  
Good band good band * nods *  
  
Peace,  
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	12. Chapter 12:Delving Deeper

Far Cry  
  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Soulfire~Delving Deeper  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Every morning as I wake to another day  
  
I bow my head, hit my knees and begin to pray  
  
I search for answers that I wonder if I'll ever find  
  
Running circles in the mazes deep inside my mind..."  
  
-12 Stones:: Soulfire-  
  
Draco opened the door and entered kicking off his shows; he tossed his keys on the coffee table and slammed the door. He shuffled his way to the couch and collapsed onto it. He was SO tired! Blinking, he rubbed his eyes. His back hurt, his neck hurt... everything hurt. He just wanted to lie down and never get up.  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to lean back and close his eyes, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who they belonged to. The one and only Raye. He felt her sit on the couch beside him and he leaned over, his head falling in her lap. "Raye Raye.. I'm so sleepy." He yawned and stretched out on the couch. He felt familiar fingers running through his hair and he smiled at that familiar feeling. He yawned and was slowly relaxing and before he knew what was happening he was asleep. Thoughts of his father gone from his mind.  
  
Raye looked down and saw that he was finally asleep. Emphasis on the finally. She knew that he hadn't been sleeping well in the past week, and you could tell from the dark circles under his eyes. They did not go well with his complexion at all. Sighing, she shifted her weight and stood up, wondering if she could drag him to his bed. If he was going to sleep, he was going to sleep in a proper bed. She bent over close to his face, "Draco, stand up. Lets get you to bed, okay? Then you can sleep as long as you want."  
  
"I dun wanna get up... comfy." He murmured.   
  
"Draco, really!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He stood with her and he followed her down to his room. As soon as his knees felt the edge of the bed he fell onto it, instantly falling into a deep slumber. Raye sight as she saw the task that lay in front of her. "Your just going to make this difficult for me aren't you."   
  
She sat on the edge of the bed and started to take his shirt off his slim form. After she had struggled with his dead weight, she tossed the shirt on the floor and began to take his pants off. After she unbuttoned and unzipped them she grabbed the bottom of his pants and pulled them off with less struggle then she had had with his shirt. Finally after she had him stripped to his boxers, she grabbed the dark blue coverlet and covered him up. She almost considered tying him to the bed so that he would have to stay there until he had fully rested, but she discarded the idea when she saw how dead to the world he was at the moment.   
  
Finally, she could get some rest with out worrying about him. He would give her gray hairs before she turned twenty!  
  
___  
  
Harry left Saint Mugos and went right to his apartment. He was tempted to go to Draco's but he hadn't actually been to his apartment in almost two weeks. ever since the Pansy problem arose. Not to mention that Hermione was right, he smelled. He hadn't been able to shower in a week, and he wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to see Draco smelling.   
  
Harry shucked his shoes and tossed them next to the door. He actually realized why he even had a bedroom. Its not like he actually slept in the bed. In fact, he hardly EVER used it. It was mostly just he and his trusty couch. Of course he kept his clothes in there... it was used mostly for his dressing room.   
  
Harry walked down the small hallway taking off his heavy black cloak and laid it out on his bed. It was followed by his black leathers and studded belts (which consisted of five. One around his waist and two slung low on his hips), that also held the sword of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherins Dagger. He unbuckled his leather wrist guards and let them fall to the floor. Last he stripped off his black dragon scaled 'shirt'. Finished undressing he made his way to the shower, to scrub away all the dirt and lingering magic off his person.  
  
Harry felt like he could have stayed in that hot shower for ever, but he had to eventually come out, dressing in only a pair of lose pajama pants he made his way out of the bedroom and to the couch. He hadn't even noticed that he hadn't turned on any lights when he had entered and that he was walking in the dark apartment. He saw the couch and instantly fell on its velvet surface. Grabbing the blanket he kept on the back of the couch, he covered himself up.  
  
But he just couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept going back to what Hermione had said and the conversation that he was going to have to have with Draco. He assured himself that it was not only for Draco's on good, but the child that rested lye inside of Pansy Parkinson. He shuddered. Things were not going the way he had thought they would go. He had to admit, that at the moment he did not like his job. He turned over on his side stared at the wall in the dark.  
  
___  
  
Raye, who had thought that she would be able to go back to sleep, was highly mistaken. She sat on the couch, the lamp and television on. The television was turned down and she was only using it for a little background noise, its not like she was watching it. She was remembering when she and Draco first met. She was setting in a park, decked out in her worst just to piss of the adults that walked by her. She was only 16 then. She had ran away from the orphanage a year ago and caught a plane to England. She had wanted to far away from America. There wasn't anything there for her anyway. Her mind wandered.  
  
She had looked up from where she had been writing in her note pad and saw a tall blonde boy standing in front of her. He was dressed strangely, but she didn't question him. She looked up at him and met his gray eyes and saw much sadness in them, and it worried her. Though she knew that she shouldn't take in strangers, this boy... who looked no older then her, stood there broken and looking as if he had given up on all life. She remembered that he stood there staring at her as if she were the oddest thing he had ever seen. As it was getting darker, she stood up and moved towards him. He didn't even flinch when she walked up to him and as she looked closer, saw the dried blood on his clothes and hands.  
  
She had held out her hand and he had taken it, and without a word spoken she took him back to her place and she repaired his broken spirit.  
  
She sighed as she shifted in her seat. "I feel like there is something that I should remember. Something important, something that happened." There was a tickling at the back of her mind... something tugging at her memories. It felt like there was a wall shielding something very important. The longer she thought about it the more it faded.   
  
"DAMN IT!!" She yelled. It had started to give her a headache and she shuffled towards the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She finally looked over at the clock and decided that it was pointless to head to bed. Maybe she could go over to Frost's later... see her cat that she missed terribly. She stretched on the couch and turned the TV off. Flipping the stereo on, and gazed up at the ceiling waiting for the sun to rise.   
  
___  
  
Hermione was not the only one that was tired. Though she tried to hide it, she was the one that had to stay with Pansy almost constantly. Not to mention that she really wanted figure out this mystery, but since Harry had put the silencing charm on the young woman, she didn't have to listen to her ranting to see if she would let in clue drop. No, she was going to go home and spend time with her husband, that is if he didn't have any work to do.  
  
Sighing, she began checking the wards around the room that Pansy was in. Making sure that they weren't tampered with, even though Harry was the one who set the wards. It was strange, how Harry had managed to do so many things that other powerful wizards could not do. It was slightly frightening if you thought about it. Ever since the battle with Voldemort, the increase in Harry's magic was tremendous. Beyond belief. His knowledge of magic also sky rocketed in his classes, it was as if he had gained all the power and knowledge of the dark wizard. She shuddered thinking about.   
  
She had noticed when he would get angry that his eyes would darken, almost to a sickly poisonous green and that made you want to cower in a corner. Harry had managed to become the head of the WSS or Shadow Walkers, as she liked to call them, when he was sixteen. He had been on so many missions and could be gone for months, and yet he still managed to fine time to track down Draco. She just didn't understand, nor would anyone else come to understand Harry.  
  
There was only one word that explained Harry Potter: Unnatural.  
  
After checking the wards she turned on her heel, on last glance at the women in the bed, she left through the doors.  
  
___  
  
Ron was standing in the rubble of what once was the Parkinson Mansion. Half of it stood standing, but the rest was nothing but dust, stones and wood. "Something's up here, and I bet it starts with L. Lucius Malfoy. The bastard." Ron kicked at the debris as he walked the perimeter. No one could have survived this attack. It was gruesome. He had even killed the children. He would never forget the way they had found them.   
  
They were all hanging on a tree by their necks, throats cut and blood running down staining every thing that it touched. Not only that, every bone in their body had been broken; a spell used to keep them alive to very last moment.   
  
Ron shuddered. He was going to track down Lucius if it was the last thing he did. He kneeled down on the ground and ran his fingers through the ashes. He stopped. He had felt something, digging deeper he pulled at a doll. He it covered with soot, but he could tell that it had a protective charm on it. He cast a revealing charm. He arched a brow at the powerful spell. Obviously this was no ordinary doll. Standing up, the doll still in his hand he began to scanned the area.  
  
"Weasley! I think we found something!" Sykes, one of his trusted Aurors, called over at him.  
  
Ron jogged over to where the mansion was still intact. "What's up?"  
  
Sykes motioned for him to hush as Bale, Sykes partner, reached towards the wall. "Something's hidden behind this wall." Bale felt his away around the wall until his hand felt and indention. Taking his wand out he whispered a spell and the stonewall seemed to fade away leaving an empty room in its wake…not an empty room. Bale and Sykes stepped back as Ron made his way inside, saying the spell that brought light to his wand he looked at the far corner of the room and immediately went inside. Curled up in a ball was a small blonde little girl.  
  
At first, Ron was afraid that she wasn't breathing, but when he noticed that she was asleep he breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like we have a survivor! Sykes, get the medi-wizard in her pronto! Bale, come in here with me."   
  
Bale stepped inside and crouched next to Ron. "It looks like its magic induced. She looks no older then five years old. So young."  
  
Ron set down; one knee drew up to his chest, his elbow resting on his knee. "I have a feeling that this is only the beginning. The question is why would Lucius slay his wife's family. Last time I checked, the Parkinson's were loyal to the Malfoy family. This keeps getting more and more confusing the deeper we get into this case."  
  
Sykes was back with the Medi-Wizard who shoed them all away from the girl. He checked her over, his wand scanning her for any injuries. He found none, and Bale was right about the spell-induced sleep. There was also strong protective magic the surrounded the child.  
  
"She must have been very important to have been left alive." Sykes concluded as he stood in the doorway.   
  
"Yes, and I have a feeling that this belongs to her." He pulled out the doll and inspected in closer in the light. He found a name etched on it. 'Lorelei Malfoy' Ron's eyes narrowed. "It appears the we've found the answer to our questions." He handed the doll over to Sykes and Bale and the also looked at the name etched on it. They looked over at Ron and nodded. "This child is placed under our protective custody. No one besides us three, my wife and The Shadow Walker are to know of this. Understood?"   
  
Sykes and Bales eyes widened at the mention of The Shadow Walkers name. Ron turned towards the Medi-Wizard who nodded in understanding. Ron, bringing up his wand performed a memory charm so that he would forget what had happened. Ron picked up the child and wrapping her in his cloak left the site of the Parkinson Slayings.  
  
__  
  
Harry, who did not sleep at all, was dressed back in his uniform. The black cloak was so voluptuous that it covered up his whole front if he wanted it to. Setting on the edge of the bed, he began to add more of the leather armor that he had not wore the previous night along with his fingerless gloves, which had silver metal plates on his knuckles. He added an extra belt, a black leather one that had a holster that come down and ties to his leg. He holstered his gun that he normally did not carry, he preferred magic above the muggle way. Instead of the low collard scaled armor from the previous night he wore the high-necked that came a little below his chin.   
  
Moving around a little to test his movement, he found that he could move a lot easier then the previous night. Shrugging into his cloak he walked into the living room and pulled on his boots, stomping his feet, making sure that they were on properly, he latched the many black buckles. "Well guess this time is better then any other time to face him. Might as well get it over with. He apperated our of his apartment straight to Draco's only to fine Raye setting on the couch looking up at him, her eyes going over his attire. She lifted a brow and he only stared blankly at her. "I need to talk to Draco."  
  
"Well as much as I would love to let you go in there and ravish with in a inch of his life, he is currently catching up on a weeks sleep." She had to admit that Draco had excellent taste in men.   
  
Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. He was brooding, his arms crossed over his chest. Raye was itching to reach over and run her hand over the 'shirt' he was wearing.   
  
She was staring.  
  
He noticed but was to busy trying to think of what to do.  
  
"I have a question… that dagger, can you do anything about it?"  
  
Harry's head snapped up. Standing up he walked to the room and glared at it spitefully. "Yea I'll do something about it alright. It's tainted the room; it'll have to be cleansed before it can be used again. I'll have to get Ron to send some of his Aurors… or maybe himself. That would be best. As for the dagger…" Ignoring Draco's previous warnings he walked in scanning the dagger closely. Bringing his hands up to hover around the dagger he felt a small jolt shoot through him like poison. He grimaced and concentrated. He wrapped his hand around the handle and jerked it out of the desk… which immediately disintegrated. Nothing but a pile of ash lay where the desk once stood. "I'm going to be taking this to Hermione and have it sealed in the Mystery Vault at the MoM. I'm also going to seal off this room, so if there's anything that Draco might need I suggest you remove it from this room."  
  
It was an hour later before the room was ready to be sealed off. Raye had dragged out some boxes from somewhere and was packing up the books and various items. She noticed that the dagger that was now held in Harry hand was pulsing with an eerie red glow. Almost the color of blood, she swallowed nervously. Harry turned to look at her, "As of now, this room has never existed. If this ward is tampered with, I will know."  
  
Raye nodded.   
  
"Good, now seeing as I can't speak to Draco for the moment, I'm going to ask you some questions." Harry leaned against the wall the dagger clenched tightly in his fist. "I need to know if Draco has had any previous… partners. Lovers. It is very important to a case that I'm working on."  
  
Raye gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Pansy."   
  
"Oh…" Raye said as if she finally realized what he was talking about. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you anything, it's for Draco to explain his personal life. I'm not his keeper."  
  
Harry sighed. It seemed he wouldn't get out of talking to Draco about this after all. "I see. Well I have to get to the MoM, tell Draco I stopped by and I'm going to be by later tonight."  
  
Raye waved him off and when she turned around she noticed that Harry was gone.  
  
___  
  
Hermione was awake in her empty bed before her alarm went off. An owl came flying into the open bedroom window and dropped the letter in her lap. Rubbing her eyes she picked it up and unrolled the parchment. Another owl followed with the morning delivery of the Daily Profit. Sighing, Hermione threw the blanket off and picked up the letter and paper heading into the kitchen where she made her a cup of coffee.   
  
Hermione scanned the letter and gasped. Looking at the newspaper a picture of the slain bodies of the Parkinson family was on the front page. She was almost sick. She saw her husband kneeling down a doll in his hands and a look of contemplation across his face.   
  
Hermione threw the paper on the counter and got dressed. As soon as she was finished another owl came flying into the window. The parchment was flashing red, and she immediately knew that it was from the hospital. The only thing she could think of was that Pansy had awoke and found out about her family. Hermione was gone from her house in a loud CRACK.   
  
When she had arrived she had expected to see her wrestling against the restraints and screaming bloody murder. What she found was the complete opposite. She had asked the medi-wizards and witches if they had sedated her but they all answered no. Hermione walked carefully up to the woman, her face was pale, her blonde hair lay limp around her shoulders, and her face stained with dry tear tracks. Hermione pulled up a chair carefully towards the women who didn't even make a movement to tell that she was noticed. Hermione spoke to her.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
Pansy turned her head to Hermione. "My baby is gone."  
  
Hermione looked at her, "What baby? It hasn't even been born yet." She said, trying to humor the women.   
  
Pansy laughed bitterly, "This isn't my child, mudblood. My baby, my little girl is DEAD! Get that through you THICK HEAD!"   
  
Hermione gasped, "Lorelei! She's you little girl?"  
  
Pansy glared at her, " What do you know about my baby?"  
  
"That she's alive and safe from Lucius. I heard that when a wife of a Malfoy bores a female heir in their first pregnancy that they kill the child. How did you manage to keep her a secret from him?" Hermione was very curious.  
  
"When our children are born, the husband is not allowed to witness the birthing. I had trusted Medi-witches from my own family there. When the child was born they took her away from me and told Lucius that the child was dead. He demanded to see the body so they took a child from another family and murdered her. I didn't care, as long as my baby was safe. When Lucius was away I visited her constantly. I stayed there most of the time, but when I found out that he was back I didn't have much of a choice, I had to get him an heir, and if it was Draco's baby so be it. I didn't care that it wasn't mine; I thought I would never see my little girl alive again. I don't even want to do this anymore. It's slowly killing me; I thought that it wouldn't matter. As long as I gave him what he wanted, that I would die happy. Despite what you think, I do love him, but not at the cost of my child's life." Pansy clenched the bed sheets in her hands and fresh tears spilled from her eyes. "All an act … I did all this for him and he goes and kills my family, almost murders my baby…" She clenched her teeth.   
  
Hermione stared at the women in front of her. She didn't understand what she was hearing. Did she not want the child that she was carrying? She looked Pansy straight in the eye, "I will let you see your girl IF you tell me who the real mother is of this child…"  
  
___  
  
Harry apparated inside the MoM heading straight for Ron's office. The dagger was blazing bright red and he could feel it trying to suck the life out of him, but he commanded it not to. It didn't like to listen, it was thirsty for life but Harry didn't give it even a taste. His fist was closing tighter and tighter around it as if trying to choke it.   
  
He walked straight into Ron who carrying a sleeping girl in his arms. He looked at the child and then back at Ron, eyebrow raised. Ron glared and motioned with his head to follow him. Harry obliged and followed Ron. When they were inside of the Auror Head Quarters and safely inside of his office, Ron laid the small girl on a couch that he had transfigured. "I'm guessing you heard about the slayings last night?"  
  
Harry scratched the back of his head, "No.. I haven't heard anything. I went from my home to Draco's to here. I haven't heard anything, what happened?"   
  
"The whole entire Parkinson Family was slaughtered last night." Ron through the paper on his desk, which Harry picked up, with his left hand. He raises a brow, "Pretty gruesome. I'm guessing Lucius? What was he looking for?"  
  
Ron looked at the small girl resting on the couch. "She's a Malfoy. I though all the first born Malfoy females where killed at birth, "Ron growled, "but she was hidden away in a secret room of what was left of the Parkinson Mansion. She had a variety of protection spells placed on her and items that also had protections spells; as well as a cloaking spell."  
  
"So this is Draco's sister then? I'm guessing that Pansy is finding out about the news and Hermione is going to have a hand full. Listen I need to get this put into the department of mysteries right now and have it warded." He motioned at the dagger in his right hand.   
  
"Bloody Hell Harry! What The Fuck Were You Thinking?! Way… never mind. Just get that damned thing out of here before it does something bad!" Ron was glaring at the dagger in his hand. It just grew brighter as if angry at Ron for saying things about it.  
  
"Its like it has a mind of its own… it's a strange dagger. I've been arguing with ever since I pulled the bloody thing out of Draco's desk." Harry was gone as he said that.   
  
A few moments later he was back, the dagger secure in a warded room for it to sulk. "Strange dagger, that one. It was highly annoying. Its sulking now, I don't understand the damn thing. Anyway, what's up with the girl?" Harry asked as she sat down beside her, brushing the blonde hair out of her face.   
  
"Not much, she woke up a while ago but went back to sleep. I don't even think she remembers much of what happened. I'm glad at that. Poor thing. Malfoy or not, no child should have to witness that."  
  
Harry agreed. "So what are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Keep her here until I hear from Hermione. She going to have to call this one, it's out of my hands. Then only think I can do is protecting her. She will either go up for adoption, go to her mother… or to Draco. There aren't many choices here, you know."  
  
Harry nodded his head in agreement, "not much choice…"  
  
___  
  
Draco had woken up around lunch. He had to literally kick Raye out of the house because she wouldn't stop fussing about him. He had yelled at her to go visit Frost and get laid instead of taking it out on him. She had stuck her tongue out at him and he had slammed the door in her face.   
  
"Finally… I can think. I love her, but right now I need to be alone. Well not alone…" Draco picked up his phone a dialed Harry's number. It rang five times before there was an answer.  
  
"Hello, Potter speaking."  
  
"Hey Potter! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" Draco yelled in the phone. He heard Ron in the back ground laughing and Harry telling him to shut up before Harry cursed Ron.   
  
"Well I came by earlier but Raye wouldn't let me talk to you. She said that I wasn't aloud to ravish you with in a inch of you life until you were well rested." Harry said playfully.  
  
"Well I just kicked her out, feel free to come and ravish me with in an inch of my life any time you feel like it."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind… so how does 8:00 tonight sound?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, is this a date? I pick the place! Besides, I really need to get away, even if it is only for a few hours. Not to mention that I really need to talk to you." Draco sighed, as he leaned against the couch.   
  
"Yea… I have something that I need to talk to you about also. So I'll see you then… where we going by the way?"  
  
"Inferno, as in dress in your sexiest clothes because we're going clubbing tonight." With that, Draco hung up the phone yawning. He stood up and made his way back to his bedroom falling face first into the mattress. He fell back asleep.  
  
___  
  
Harry clicked off his phone, "well that was interesting and to the point. Guess I'm going clubbing tonight. I'm going to talk to him about Pansy and the little girl tonight. Among other things… so if you see Hermione tell her I'll talk to her as soon as I can." Harry vanished, leaving Ron, once again, cursing his stealth.  
  
TBC!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was this? Wasn't it what you wanted? I hope so.. I had so much planned for this chapter, but I decided to break it up. So ill post the next up as soon as possible, ya? Don't forget to review and thanks to all those who have been following my story. It means a lot to me!  
  
Oh, and if anyone wants to start sending in Baby names, that would be awesome! Should it be a boy or a girl? And WHO is the actual mother? Hnm.  
  
Peace,   
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	13. Chapter 13: Swing Life Away

Far Cry  
  
Rated: Pg-13 to R  
  
THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!  
  
We have Pyro making an entrance along with people giving lots of explanations.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Swing Life Away  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
ill show you mine if you show me yours first  
  
lets compare scars ill tell you whose is worse  
  
lets un-write these pages and replace them with our own words  
  
Rise Against: Swing Life Away  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lorelei opened her gray eyes; she blinked several times before looking around not recognizing where she was. She reached for something, but when she didn't find it she started to panic, her breathing speeding up. Crawling to the corner of the couch, she huddled in the corner.  
  
Ron opened the door and walked in, not really expecting the girl to be awake yet. Walking over to his desk he sat down rather hard, rolling his sore shoulder before glancing towards the couch. He noticed that she was awake and looked absolutely terrified. "Oh... wait! I bet your looking for this aren't you?" Ron held up the little doll. Walking over to her, he sat on the edge of the couch, "Here you are, I'm Ron. I'm going to be taking care of you till you can see you mum, Okay?" He watched as her hand reached for the doll and snatch it away, looking at him with now quizzical gray eyes.  
  
"Mummy... I want my mummy!" She practically shouted at him.  
  
"Well! I say you take after Pansy and you are most defiantly Malfoy's little sister. Most definitely." Ron muttered. Ron smiled sadly at the small girl, "Your mum is fine Lorelei, and you will get to see her very soon. Now I bed your hungry! What would you like to eat... anything you want." Ron sat cross-legged on the couch, his back against the armrest, so that he was facing the girl.  
  
"Anything I want?" She said with a small smile, and when Ron nodded, "I want...um.. Cookies! Oh and Milk. Yes, I want chocolate chip cookies with lots and lots of chocolate chips and a BIG (she gestured with her hands) glass of milk!"  
  
"Well I think I can do that for you. My mum makes some of the BEST chocolate chip cookies in the world and it just so happens that I have some with me right now. And how bout I get you a big glass of cold milk and you can tell me everything you remember from the past couple of nights, alright?" The small girl nodded her head and Ron went set up a small table and a chair that she could sit at with her cookies and milk.  
  
________  
  
Hermione was waiting for Pansy's answer. Pansy just looked at Hermione as if she were the stupidest thing in the room. Hermione glared at her, "Listen, are you going to tell me or not. I have much more important things to do then baby-sit you."  
  
Pansy just stared at her, not even blinking. This started to unnerve her and she shifted. "Pansy, would you stop looking at me like that."  
  
Pansy finally blinked and let out a painful scream. There was a glow from her belly as it grew another month. Hermione had walked closer to examine her when a very strong arm came up and grabbed her collar, "If you don't get this... this THING out of me this instant I'm Going To Blow Up This Place!!" Sweat started to break out across Pansy's forehead and her breathing was labored. "This isn't normal... no no, this isn't anything like my pregnancy with Lorelei. Of course this isn't a normal pregnancy, nothings normal when the mother doesn't even exist." Pansy was talking to herself as another wave of pain enveloped her and she let go of Hermione as she gripped the side of the bed. "Damn that bastard to hell. Fuck Lucius and Fuck the Malfoy bloodline... I WANT THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Hermione waited for her to stop and asked, "What do you mean the mother doesn't exist? What the hell is going on here Pansy?"  
  
"What... I'm saying you Mud-Blood is that this child shouldn't even exist! You wanna know why Draco was promised to Voldemort?"  
  
"But, I thought he was meant for you?"  
  
"That was just a cover up, I loved Draco at one time, I admit that but even I knew that it wouldn't happen, but still I had to keep up the façade, yes?" Pansy sighed as the pain was but a dull throb now, "Draco was originally meant for Voldemort, he was bred just for him. He was chosen because of his strong blood and the perfect balance of his magic. Hard to believe a Malfoy could be so pure, but yes, that's Draco through and through. He was untouched by the complete darkness of the Malfoy and Black bloodline. A... spell was performed when he was still in Narcissa's womb... but it went wrong." Pansy moaned as a small wave of pain hit her again. "I know I wont survive this... the light of this child will burn me to nothing but ashes when it arrives, the thing is... the very second before Voldemort was defeated he used the last of his power to suck the magic out of Draco." She shifted in the bed and laid her hands on her very pregnant belly. "That magic has been lying dormant for years. Draco was meant to give birth to Voldemort's heir, but as you see it didn't work out that way."  
  
Hermione had pulled out a quick-notes quill and a journal and listened attentively as it wrote down everything that Pansy said.  
  
"I'm guessing that Potter never really told anyone what happened after he had defeated the Dark Lord, did he. How he had taken in the magical essence that the dark lord possessed... thus also taking in Draco's magical essence. Through doing this, Potter purified Draco's essence and that essence, with Draco still alive, wanted to find him again. Lucius had this planned ever since the downfall of the dark lord. Once Potter had found Draco, that purified magic would come to the surface and the spell would be complete..."  
  
"So the dagger in Draco's apartment?"  
  
"Soul Stealer... when Potter found Draco that essence went back into Draco and then that's when Lucius planted the dagger. It sucked the essence back out of Draco and thus this... thing inside of me has come to be. Lucius thought that it would make the perfect heir, the most powerful dark wizard that had ever lived... Draco was supposed to bear the child when he was finally given to Voldemort but Lucius didn't realize this one thing... that through Potter it had purified."  
  
Hermione took a deep shuttering breath and exhaled, "So, what your saying is that before Draco was born a dark spell was cast to let him have Voldemorts Heir, that would eventually be the most powerful dark wizard, but Voldemort had drawn out Draco's magic before his death, in which Harry had taken into himself upon the Dark Lords defeat. Thus, Harry purified this magic. Seeing as Voldemort died, his magic has nowhere to go so it accepted Harry but seeing as Draco was still alive the magic wanted to find and get him back. Am I correct so far?"  
  
Pansy nodded.  
  
"Okay so, when Harry finally found Draco again, the magic inside Harry recognized Draco and went back inside of Draco... but the dagger that was placed inside of Draco's apartment took back that essence and Lucius put this.. thing inside of you and it most defiantly wants out of you." Hermione finished but she was curious, "So why did the readings that I took come up that it was a Muggle born?"  
  
Pansy sighed, "I don't have all the answers! God, maybe it has to do with Draco not having any magic now? Ever think of that... none of this is supposed to happen. It defies... all magic, nature... god! It is unnatural and I want it out of me!" she slammed her fist at her stomach only to have it recoil and she stopped it before she hit herself. "The bloody thing is protecting its self."  
  
"So what is it going to look like? Will it look like Draco?" Hermione found this highly interesting and it would most definitely go down in the history books.  
  
"It could look like Potter for all I know... I don't really care! Can I see my daughter now?" Pansy was tired, and you could hear it in her voice.  
  
Hermione took the quill and notes and put them away, "Yes, I'll contact Ron and tell him to bring her over."  
  
"Do you think... I could freshen up. This may be the last time I get to see her, and I don't want her remembering me like this." Pansy's voice wavered.  
  
Hermione nodded and sent in the nurses, giving them instructions and after that she left.  
  
__________  
  
Harry was sitting in his living room, on his couch with a several cartoons of Chinese takeout. He had yet to master the art of chopsticks, mostly because he just didn't have the patience and using a fork to eat. He was just about to take another bite of his food when his cell phone rang, sighing he set down is almost empty container and eating utensil and answered, "Potter, what do you need?" He said, rather ticked that he had been interrupted. He loved Chinese food.  
  
"Oh So Sorry, your highness, did I interrupt your lunch hour?" Hermione said rather sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact... YES! What do you want?"  
  
"Well Pansy talked, and she wants to see her daughter. I heard about your date with Draco and I think that you're just going to have to cancel it," Hermione heard Harry growl at this, "and bring him down to the MoM."  
  
"Bring him to the Ministry, eh? You want to face the wrath of Arthur Weasley?"  
  
"Well... my father-in-law is just going to get off his high horse and realize that there are more important things going on. As much as I love Mr. Weasley, he has been getting stranger and stranger these last couple of years." Hermione finished.  
  
"Yea..., anyway so I'm supposed to bring Draco to the Ministry ... and then I guess that we are also going to go to St. Mungo's?" He could practically see Hermione's head nodding. "Gotcha, I'll just give him a ring and see ya then... that is AFTER I finish my—  
  
"Chinese Food? Kay, see ya," Hermione clicked the phone off.  
  
Harry picked up his carton and continued eating... he loved his Chinese food.  
  
___________  
  
Hermione stood in the office with Ron and the small Lorelei. "She's so cute, it's hard to think that she's the daughter of Lucius and Pansy." The girl was now coloring on a piece of parchment with an enchanted crayon. All the child had to do was think of what color they wanted and it would change.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean." Ron said as he came up behind Hermione and hugged her waist.  
  
"So what did you find out from her... about the past few nights?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much, really. She remembered being put into that hiding place by her aunt Isabelle, and then she fell asleep.. though she did hear the voice of a man that she had never met before and she remembered that she was afraid... but then again that she wasn't. I think that she recognized Lucius on some level in her psyche as him being her father, but other then that..." Ron shrugged. "When's Harry going to be here?"  
  
"Not sure, he was eating when I called."  
  
"Ahh... so never?" Ron laughed only to be elbowed in the gut by his wife.  
  
Hermione moved away from Ron and sat on the floor beside the young Malfoy, "Hello there, I'm Hermione. Have you been having fun?"  
  
Lorelei looked up with bright blue eyes, "Yes, I'ves been having fun with Ron. Ron's funny."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yes he is pretty funny looking, isn't he?"  
  
Lorelei giggled and looked back down at her drawing. Hermione looked down also, "Wow this is really pretty, can I see?" Hermione picked up the drawing when Lorelei gave her permission. Standing she looked at it, her brow furrowed as she looked at it. There were lots of yellow and reds. There was an outline of a roughly drawn... person, she guessed and it was engulfed in bright light. There were shades of green that she guessed was grass and trees and there were birds... it looked like a perfect little Eden except for the fact that there were little dark specks floating around the yellow.  
  
"Lorelei, what is this supposed to be?" Hermione asked as she gave it back to the girl.  
  
Lorelei shrugged, "When can I see my mummy?"  
  
"Soon, just as soon as Harry gets here."  
  
Lorelei nodded and went back to coloring.  
  
Hermione set down on the couch with her husband as they watched the small girl play and hum.  
  
________________  
  
Draco pulled up to The Kedavra; he noticed that Raye and the others were already there. Humming, he took out his notebooks and walked inside. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just meeting Haze's new girl here." Frost said from where he was perched up on the edge of the stage. "Yea, she's a real crazy violinist." Frost snickered as he saw Haze come out of the back room with Raye and a red headed girl.  
  
"Nice, so when did this happen. I've noticed that people have begun to hook up and I... meaning ME, being the last to find out here." Draco muttered and threw his notebooks down on the nearest table. They had spent a whole day last week cleaning up the place after it had gotten trashed. It looked better then it had before... luckily most of it had remained untouched and it was just the tables and chairs in the dinning area that was the most trashed. "So who's the lovely lady that got her hands on Haze, here?" He asked as he looked that the girl.  
  
And what he saw he would have never guess in a thousand... no a million, actually scratch that, a zillion years. There she stood in all her fiery glory. Her long red hair hung down her back in waves, her green shirt perfectly matching her eyes and a long black skirt that flared around her ankles. "Virginia Alexandria Weasley...Pyro, I haven't seen you... in AGES!" Haze looked over at Draco quizzically as the girl at his arm spun on her booted heel and looked over at the person calling her name. She did a double take.  
  
"Draco? Draco!!" She ran towards him and flung herself at him. He caught her, stumbling back a few inches before enveloping her in a warm hug.  
  
"What can I say," He kissed her cheek after he had let her go, "You haven't grown an inch!"  
  
"Draco!" She jabbed him in the stomach, "You haven't changed a bit." She smiled brightly, "I have to say that I've missed you extremely. My 6th year was enormously boring with out you there to complain to and joke around with. No one to call me Pyro." She sighed and got serious suddenly, "Has Harry found you yet?"  
  
He was about to answer when Haze came up and looked at the two, "So... how do you two know each other and what's with the Pyro?" He asked, with one of his dark brows raised.  
  
"Oh, cut it out Haze. We went to school together. In fact, Draco here is the one that taught me the Violin. After the few lessons he started call me Pyro because of well... the way I played, and I think it had to do something with the Weasley temper and Oh yea, my hair." She grinned giving Draco another hug, "Oh gosh, I've missed you so."  
  
Draco smiled warmly; he couldn't believe that Ginny was here. Of course, no one knew that they had become good friends in his last year there... one of the ones that kept him sane through many many nights. "Yea, Harry found me. Actually we're supposed to go on a date tonight to the Inferno. God Gin, where have you been?"  
  
Gin leaned against Haze, his arm wrapped around her waist, but she didn't let go of Draco's hand, "I've been... around. Putting all those lessons to good use, I pretty much have it made in the Muggle and Wizarding world thanks to you."  
  
Draco nodded, "I'm glad that I was able to help. So Anyway! How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
  
"Actually, a little over a month. I met Ginny here at an Apocalyptica concert, which was the best may I add!" Haze's dark eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
"Well I am extremely happy for you Pyro, really... but be care around this guy." He leaned over and whispered rather loudly in her ear, "He's Mental!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "I'll try and remember that."  
  
Haze made a face and looked over at Raye and Frost. "So I think we were here to practice, yes? Well let's get on with it then!"  
  
Draco blinked... "Hey wait a minute! Who died and made you lead?"  
  
"Well... no one, not yet anyway!" Haze ran to the back room away from Draco, leaving Ginny grinning madly.  
  
"Well Gin, we have a lot to catch up on, and I would just LOVE to do it now, but I have to go kill you boyfriend!" Draco ran after Haze.  
  
"Draco... DON'T HURT HIM TOO MUCH!" She laughed; it was nice to see Draco again.  
  
Raye and Frost had already left following them to the back room... a few minutes later she felt a hand on her wrist, "What the hell you still doing out here, Pyro? You're coming and rocking with us, babe." Draco dragged her to the back room where they kept all the equipment.  
  
___________  
  
It had been an hour since Hermione had called and an hour before he finally decided that he would call Draco and tell him that he had to cancel. It started ringing... and it was still ringing... ringing ringing ringing ringing... Harry hung up and called his cell phone. Ringing... and finally an answer! Score! Or so he thought, anyway. Maybe not... Draco is going to be pissed, but then Pansy did talk.  
  
"Hello? Hey Hi Hiya... What do you want? Is anyone there... POTTER SNAP OUT OF IT!" Draco finally yelled.  
  
Harry jumped, "Draco... er sorry about that. I kinda just...zoned out there. Yea! That's it."  
  
"Yea... alright, so what do you want?"  
  
Harry listened and it sounded like Draco was a little out of breath, 'Hnm.. must be practicing.'  
  
"Harry... earth to Harry, is anyone home?" Draco said into his cell, he looked over at Ginny and saw her rolling her eyes and Raye just looked annoyed, her leg bouncing up and down.  
  
"Yea, listen Draco I'm going to have to cancel out on going out tonight. Pansy talked and from the sound of it, it was pretty important. Well its sounded like it anyway, it was Hermione." Harry leaned his back against his wall.  
  
Draco was fiddling with the strings on his electric. "Yea, I gotcha, so what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Lots, you have to come with me to MoM and to Mungo's. Its had to do with what I was going to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh No, Harry I did leave that world and I don't want to go back into it. You can tell me what she said right here and now, I'm not going to step one foot into the Ministry." Draco said, kind of pissed that he had to explain himself.  
  
"Listen Draco, I KNOW that alright, and you know that I wouldn't do this unless it was really important so you HAVE to come. Draco... you have," Harry sighed, he might as well just tell him over the phone, "You have a sister alright. She was being hidden from Lucius in the Parkinson Mansion. Draco... Lucius just recently slaughtered every breathing thing that was at that house."  
  
Draco paled, "And... the girl?"  
  
"No, she survived."  
  
"And I have to come to the MoM for this, right?"  
  
"There's more, but I haven't been filled in with any of that information. According to Hermione its too big to be told over the phone. Its really important." Harry stressed the word important.  
  
"Fine, I'll go but I'm bringing support."  
  
"I understand, I'll see you in a few." Harry hung up the phone and stood, thudded his head against the wall. 'Things are never normal for me, never.'  
  
______________  
  
Draco put down his electric and glanced over at the others, "Looks like practice is going to have to end early today, guys. But hey, look on the bright! It seems that I have a little sister that I never new about!" He exclaimed and walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny looked over at the others and sat down her violin, "Um guys... if you could just excuse me for a second." Ginny followed Draco out the door leaving the three staring after them.  
  
"Should we... I dunno, feel left out? Because, I'm feeling left out." Frost muttered. Raye walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"This is way over our heads, and Ginny... well, she is apart of that world that is effecting him so much. We wouldn't be able to understand everything now would we?" Haze looked up from where he had been dazing out.  
  
"Yea, and maybe we will eventually get into that world. I think Draco is going through a lot of shit right now and the only way we're going to be able to help is by being here for him." He ran his hand through his black hair, "I just wish I had a better understanding of everything, that's all."  
  
The others nodded their head in agreement, "Hey ya know, that Ginny can seriously play. It sounded awesome when we all played together. We have seriously got to do a show with her and have a recording. I mean, its kick ass!" Frost piped up, trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"I have to agree, I think we need to add that on to our CD... we should make a CD! Actually... we should start coming up with more merchandise so we can spread out more. Yes, that's it. Maybe we could become famous one day. That would be awesome.. to travel and stuff." Haze commented.  
  
They all sat down around the small table they kept in the back and started to come up with ideas.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco was leaning against the doorway of the entrance, his arms folded across his chest. 'A sister... after all this time I wont be alone. Not like I was truly ever alone anyway. I must protect her from Lucius. No one deserves to go through what I went through all those years ago. No One...' He sighed, as he looked out across the busy streets of London.  
  
Ginny stood behind him, her hands clasped in front of her as she observed him. He had definitely changed from the boy he used to be. She remembered finding him one night in Hogwarts... the room of requirement to be exact. She had seen him walking around the room, look at various instruments on the wall. She had felt bad about stumbling across him, not wanting to invade on his privacy. He had never really bothered her anyway, always a small glance here and there, but never taunting her like he did the others. She remembered how he had chosen a violin from the wall and how he had caressed its fine workmanship. She remembered how she had sat and watched him play and found it to be mesmerizing, and when he had turned and found her he had said nothing just turned his back on her and played more.  
  
It was afterwards, that they started meeting and he had begun teaching her how to play. They had become friends ever since that night, but she could never remember exactly how it came to be. Sighing, she found her self back in the present with Draco staring at her. She tilted her head.  
  
"Well, have you heard any of the news that been going on lately?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not much, I'm not tied up with the Ministry and I haven't seen Ron in almost a year. So what's up?" She asked rocking backing on her heels.  
  
"Oh well, you'll never guess what happened in these past two weeks..." He began to tell her all that had happened. With Lucius, the attack at the club and finding out that Pansy was pregnant. Even mentioning the part about him being magicless.  
  
Afterwards she had walked up to him and hugged him, "Draco, you know that I'm here for you right? Just like Haze and Frost and most definitely Raye. If you want, I'll come with you to the Ministry."  
  
"Yea, I was going to ask you about that. Thanks." He said and walked back to his band mates to tell them the news.  
  
_____________  
  
Harry pulled up in front of the Kedavra where he saw Draco standing in front of the entrance, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t- shirt. Beside him, he saw none other then Ginny Weasley, her hand clasped in Draco's. He reached over and opened the door, with nothing but a raised eyebrow and Ginny climbed in the back and Draco in the front.  
  
Draco looked over at Harry and gave him the same expression. "Just what the hell are you anyway, you really need to make this clear to me." He said, looking at Harry's clothing... if you could call it that. Ginny looked between the two and shrugged. Harry could tell him, his self. It wasn't like the Shadow Walker wasn't a known figure in the Wizarding world. He would find out pretty quickly.  
  
"All in due time, right now we need to get to the Ministry and see what's so important." Harry looked in the rearview mirror and looked at Ginny, "Haven't seen you in a while, we're have you been hiding." He put the car in gear and began driving the sleek black BMW towards to entrance of the Ministry.  
  
Ginny gave him and look, "Don't give me that Harry, you know where I've been. Its not like you couldn't just lock onto my magic signal and apparate, so don't you give me that shat." She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to staring out the window.  
  
"So Draco, you didn't tell me you know the world renown Violinist, Alexandria." Harry heard Draco snort and look over at him.  
  
"Who do you think taught her to play, Potter?" Draco grinned roguishly, "I am good at everything."  
  
Harry made a noise, causing Draco to jab him in the side with his elbow, "Hey, what the hell did you do that for?!" Harry mock glared over at the blonde.  
  
"Because I can. So are you going to tell me what you actually do for a living? Because, honestly... I don't think that a librarian dressed in armored leather. Geez Harry you look like a fucking dark auror!" When Draco said this, he could feel the tension increase, "You kidding me right?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"You're a Dark Auror. I mean, sure I've been out of touch with the Wizarding World, but I at least new that was part of the 'Dark Lords' plans," He spat out the dark lord with disgust.  
  
"Yea, I know. When I defeated his 'Lord Darkness'," mimicking Draco's tone, "All the knowledge and well... everything was absorbed into me so that he couldn't be reborn again. There are prices that are paid in war, and I've paid several times over. Lets just say I took the Dark Auror bit, twisted it around and took over what he had already started. No one really knows where 'we' have come from, but that we just seemed to appear. Just know that I've kept this world and the Wizarding world safe for that past couple of years, I just cant figure out how Lucius slipped through our fingers." Harry explained as if he were describing the weather.  
  
Draco just sat there thinking it over, "So..., let me guess. You're the leader of the DA?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What are YOU called?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, but Ginny answered for him, "The Shadow Walker."  
  
"Yes, but we're not really known as Dark Auror's, even though that's basically what we are. No, we are known as the WSS. Wizarding Secret Service... Shadow Walkers. Yada Yada Yada. We have so many names its not even funny. But mostly the Shadow Walkers. People know that we exist, but they have never seen us. Not even Ron or Hermione know all this information, but I figured, you two are trustworthy and won't blow this out of proportion." Harry flipped on the turn signal and made a left.  
  
"So... whom exactly do you work for?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well... we really don't work for a single person... employer, or whatever. We're hired, but I don't just work for anyone. So if Lucius wanted to hire us... then I would just kill him. Like I said, we are known but then again... we aren't. At the moment I'm sorta employed by the Minister." Harry parked the car.  
  
"I don't understand, it's a little confusing." Draco said, a frown on his lips.  
  
"Ah love, don't worry about it so much. It'll click into place." Harry grinned, blowing his dark hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Guys... would you just kiss and get it over with. It's not like I don't know that you two are together." Ginny huffed in the back.  
  
Draco grinned, "You just want to see two hot guys make out."  
  
"Damn strait now get with the making out and none of the talking!" Ginny shook her fist.  
  
Draco laughed and was about to say something else when he felt Harry grab the back of his neck and their lips crashed together. Draco opened his mouth, letting his tongue pierce Harry's lips and he tasted Harry once again, and he had to say that he loved the way that he tasted. Draco felt Harry bring his arms around his waist and pull him closer, their chests touching with the closeness.  
  
Harry couldn't think strait... forget that, he couldn't think at all. All he wanted to do was throw Draco in the back seat and ravage him. Back Seat...  
  
Draco heard a small cough and broke his kiss with Harry and looked in that back. Ginny was sitting there fanning herself, blushing like bright red. "Wow, you guys are hott."  
  
Harry blushed and a small grin made its way to his lips.  
  
Draco just arched a brow and looked coolly at his friend, "I think I'll take that as a complement Alexandria. If your fans only knew how perverse you were..."  
  
Ginny shot him a smoldering look, "Can we get out of the car now and get on with this?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get it on!" Draco shouted. Only to be smacked in the back of the head my Ginny. "Hey, watch it Pyro." He shot back, climbing out of the car and helping her out.  
  
____________  
  
Ron looked up when her heard the door open, to see Harry, Draco... "Ginny!" He shouted as he stood up and rushed to give her a bear hug.  
  
"Good to see you to Ron." She laughed, "Gosh, its not like I'm back from the dead or anything... but I will be if I don't get any air!"  
  
Ron let her go and Hermione was the next one to rush up and hug her, "nice to see you to 'Mione." She hugged her sister-in-law. "Oh who do we have here!" Ginny tucked her hair behind her ears and kneeled down to the little girl. "Hi there, I'm Ginny. What's your name?" She asked the little girl.  
  
"I'm Lorelei... can I see my mummy now?"  
  
Ginny stood and looked over at the others, "Yes, we are going to take you to your mum real soon." Hermione said as she walked and sat on one of the chairs in front of Ron's desk.  
  
Draco was standing by the door not really knowing what to do, his gaze fixed on the small girl sitting at the table. The girl had golden blonde hair, not silver like the Malfoy's but not that of Pansy's dirty blonde color, but golden hair. Her gray eyes scanned the paper she was coloring on, her skin pale from not being in the sun a lot. Draco swallowed and walked over to the little girl, set down on the floor.  
  
Everyone else in the room took a seat, except Harry who just leaned back against a wall near the doorway.  
  
Draco watched her color and waited for her to notice him. She finally looked up and saw the man staring at her. She looked at him quizzically. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You have my last name!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"That's right I do, I'm your brother." Draco said.  
  
"Brother... I got's a brother. Wow. Do you know mummy?" She asked, her interest entirely on Draco now.  
  
"Yes, me and your mum were...er friends at school. My mum died when I was 15." Draco said sadly.  
  
Lorelei was confused, if he was her brother didn't they have the same mum. She looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"We have the same father, but not the same mum. But you are still my sister. We are family." Draco gave the girl a small smile.  
  
"Wow... brother." Lorelei smiled and launched herself at Draco wrapping her small arms around his neck. Draco hugged her back, standing with her still in his arms. Lorelei was smiling as she looked at everyone. "Mummy now?"  
  
"Yes, we can go see you mum now, Lorelei." Hermione answered leading them to a Port key that would take them to Mungo's because of Draco and Lorelei not able to apparate.  
  
Ginny and Harry smiled at each other as they watched as Draco walked in front of them, holding his sister protectively.  
  
_______________  
  
"Draco... I don't like that. I don't wanna do it ever again." Lorelei said as they arrived at Saint Mungo's by port key.  
  
"I know how ya feel, I don't like it either. We may have to do it one more time though, okay?" Draco answered the girl that was now perched on his shoulders.  
  
Lorelei scrunched up her face, "Okay."  
  
Draco laughed and saw that everyone was grinning at him, "What?"  
  
"Nothing Draco, lets just get this over with, okay?" Hermione answered, shaking her head.  
  
"Okay."  
  
At that everyone laughed, but their good mood was about to end.  
  
Harry opened the door that was the entrance to Pansy's room. Draco stepped in, ducking so that Lorelei would bump her head.  
  
Pansy looked up at the sound and saw Draco entering with her daughter; she smiled. "Lors! Oh, my baby girl!" Draco placed Lorelei on the floor so that she could see her mum.  
  
"Mummy!" Lorelei cried out and bounded over to her mum and tried to get up in the bed with her.  
  
"Here, let me help you Lorelei," Ginny said as she picked up the small girl and set her on the bed with Pansy.  
  
"Oh! Its so good to see you again. So what have you been doing?" Pansy asked as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Oh lots! Ron said I could have anything I want and he gave me cookies and milk and I got to color and play games! It was fun, Ron is really funny." Lorelei said in one big rush.  
  
"Oh really, well I'm glad you has so much fun!" Pansy looked up at the others that stood watching and gave them a silent thanks... the only thanks that they would ever receive from her.  
  
Hermione motioned for them to step over to the farthest part of the room as they left Pansy to talk with her daughter. "Alright, this is what I got from Pansy." Hermione pulled out four sheets of parchment that had everything that Pansy had said on it. After they took she stood to the side and waited for them to read it.  
  
Ron was the first finished, "Hermione... is this even possible? Harry... why the BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU OBSORBED HIS POWERS!" Ron shouted, his face turning red.  
  
Harry didn't pay him any attention and re-read what he had re-read several times over. "This sounds completely impossible but yet totally possible at the same time."  
  
"Harry! Didn't you hear me? You Know RON! The One That's Over Here Turning Red and Shouting At You!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Draco just looked at the paper, "Well this tells me what I already knew. One of the main reasons I didn't want to join the Death Eaters and why I fought against my father for so fucking long. The part about him sucking my magic sounds plausible, Harry purifying it, wouldn't doubt it. Sounds just like something the Golden Boy would do. Now, the part about giving birth to the most powerful dark wizard sounds way far fetched, though I knew it was going to be his heir. Now, how could my magic be born... or arrive as she out it? Having the kid look like Harry would be nice, then it would be like having a kid of our own... will I still get pregnant if I have sex?" Draco was musing to himself. The others were staring at him like he said that he was in love with Pansy. "Poor Lorelei, her mums going to die. Killed by her father just like my mum. Bastard." Draco calmly folded the parchment, stuck it in his back pocket, walked over to Lorelei and Pansy and sat down in a chair watching them.  
  
"Do you know how weird that was?" Hermione said as she broke the silence, "I didn't think he would react like that. I mean, Ron you acted more surprised then anyone. I expected Draco to act like Ron just did...but," she trailed off.  
  
"No... I didn't expect him to act so calm, but I didn't expect him to explode either. This is Draco we're talking about." Ginny spoke up, she was also folding the parchment. "I think I know him better then all of you." Ginny turned and walked over to Draco. She laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. "I'll see you later, okay? If you need me, just ask Haze and get my number. It was really good to see you again Draco."  
  
Draco nodded his head, "You too, Pyro."  
  
Ginny nodded to the others and walked out, her heeled boots clicking as she walked out the door.  
  
"What did she mean by, 'I think I know him better then all of you?' Shat? Huh... and Harry?" Ron folded his arms.  
  
"Huh...er... yes Ron, what is it?"  
  
"YOU NEVER DID ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTION!" Ron yelled at Harry, who only grinned back at him.  
  
__________________  
  
Pansy looked over at Draco, "That was that female Weasley, wasn't it?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"She plays the violin wondrously. I wonder who she learned that from?"  
  
Draco just shrugged.  
  
Pansy sighed, "Listen Draco, I know that you hate me," Draco looked up at this, "Believe it or not I am NOT that stupid, okay? Now listen, I know that you know that I'm not going to make it through this, and I know that this will be the last time that I ever see my daughter again... I want to know that I'm going to be leaving her in good hands."  
  
"Mummy... you not leaving me are you?" Lorelei asked, her little voice wavered a little.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so so sorry." She hugged the girl to her and kissed her hair. "You know that mummy loves you very very much right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And you know that I would NEVER leave you unless I didn't have a choice, right?"  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
"Well, mummy doesn't have much of a choice, okay? I'm sorry, my love." Lorelei started to cry and she hung to her mother's neck. Pansy wiped the tears that fell silently from her eyes, "But you have a big brother now who is going to take real good care of you, okay?"  
  
Lorelei shook her head, "NO! I Want Mummy To STAY!"  
  
Draco just sat there watching them, wishing that he had gotten to say bye to his mother before she had 'left' him. His eyes were glassy as he watched Lorelei cling to her mother.  
  
"Lors, please don't make this harder then it already is. Nothing has ever been as hard as this... never as hard as this." Pansy whispered as she stroked her daughters golden blonde locks. "Mummy is always going to be with you, okay? You just may not always see me."  
  
Draco stared without blinking, listening to Pansy trying to reassure her daughter. He couldn't help but hear how corny everything she was saying seemed, but he wouldn't mind if his mother said that to him, he wouldn't have minded at all. Looking up he watched Pansy rock her daughter to sleep, humming a wordless tune that he had never heard before. Standing up, he walked over to the bed, he laid his hand down on his sisters hair and looked at Pansy. "I do understand." And with that he turned and went to stand some where in a shadowy corner of the hospital room, drowning out everything as he listened to that wordless tune.  
  
___ __ - __ ___  
  
___ __ - __ ___  
  
To Be Continue'd  
  
So... sorry it took so freaking long for me to update, seriously, if you ever see me out on the street I give you my full permission to whack me upside the head with a stale breakstick! I will not fight back, because I know that I deserve it. Anyway, I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed and to keep at it! Cuss me out, curse me anything you want for not updating.  
  
Peace!  
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	14. Chapter 14:Velvet Alley

Far Cry

Rated: Pg-13 to R

THIS IS SLASH! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. I do own the plot, and Haze and Frost and Raye though! The lyrics, I also do not own!

Note: There are several flash backs in this chapter as well as a new addition to the Ministry…the plot thickens! Mwa ha ha ha

De Leurder van de schaduw- The Shadow Walker

Dot...STAR!! Pyramid! WOO!

-----------------------------------

Chapter 14: Velvet Alley

-----------------------------------

_A silhouette of you and me_

_Just negative space and time_

_Just a reference to a simpler history_

_I'd sacrifice a million nights for a moments peace with you_

_Reflections to dissect reality_

Strung Out-velvet alley

It had been several days since his visit to the MoM and St. Mungos, the first in his many years that he had gone back to the Wizarding World. He couldn't say he like it either, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He had a sister to take care of, a child on the way and a boyfriend who was now the most powerful wizard as far as he was concerned. Everything the he had found out was somewhat frightening, but he had refused to let it show. His Malfoy pride had been rearing its ugly head that day. True, he knew most of everything that Pansy had told him… except the part about his magic.

Sighing, he looked down the hall where his sister slept. She had started to make it a habit of sleeping in his room, not that he minded very much. He just met the girl and he had loved her from the moment she smiled at him. She was his sister and he would do anything for her…

Which is why he was going into London tomorrow. He just hoped that she hadn't developed her mother's love for shopping or he would be broke by the end of the day.

He shook his head as he strummed his acoustic lazily. Of course everything was too perfect to last. Harry had come back from his meeting with his employer, Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic, only to be called back to the MoM after he dropped them off at The Kedavra. He had come back later that night in such a rage that Draco had almost been frightened of him.

::flashback::

Draco was hovering in the doorway of his bedroom watching the small child sleep, wrapped safely in his blue comforter. Her small doll clutched tightly to her chest. He didn't know how long he had stood and watched her but it wasn't long before Harry came storming through the door with a grim look on his face. Draco started to worry.

Shutting the bedroom door with a soft click, Draco walked over to the figure still dressed in his Dark Auror clothing. Draco looked at him, his eyes a dangerous poisonous green. He stopped and crossed his arms across his chest, to stop the shivers that raced through him. He hoped that Harry hadn't noticed. "So I guess that the meeting didn't go to well?"

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He had seen Draco's reaction and he didn't want anyone close to him… especially Draco to be afraid of him. He shook his head, "Its… I don't understand what Arthur is thinking! I mean, I didn't even know that you were going to be involved with my case!" Harry was practically seething with anger, his eyes flashing.

Draco looked at him confused, "Harry your going to have to tell me the whole story. I don't understand why you're so pissed off." Draco walked over and taking his arm, led him to the small balcony. Draco gripped the railing and looked out across London. "Besides if you don't calm down your going to wake Lorelei up."

Harry's shoulders sagged in defeat and he came and stood by Draco his. gloved hands gripping the railing. "I'm not allowed to have any kind of contact with you unless the Minister informs me otherwise."

Draco shivered at the tone of his voice, it was flat… no emotion what so ever.

Harry noticed this out of the corner of his eye and shrugged off his heavy cloak and wrapped it around Draco's shoulder, but his arms did not leave, he wrapped them around Draco's waist and pulled him tightly against himself. Draco slumped against him. Nothing was holding him up except for Harry's strength.

"I don't understand, what does this have to do…what do I have to do with your case."

"Simple, Lucius wants Lorelei and he wants you… not to mention the baby. Everything is in connection with you…" Harry trailed off.

"That's not all is it, it has to do with the Malfoy/Weasley relationship. He doesn't want you around me… your basically like another son to him and he doesn't want you… tainted." Draco spat out venomously. Sounding like the Draco back in school that used to taunt his friends and insult him on a daily basis. " The only good that came out of that lot was Ginny."

Harry was silent through the whole tirade. He couldn't speak out against him because that was one of the things that Arthur had indeed mention. "The contract is infallible, and I can't do anything about it. I agreed to it when he hired me. I can't break contract until Lucius is dead or back in Azkaban. As you are connected in a much larger way then you were before he has laid down his **WORD **and not even his own son can speak out against him."

Draco started, "He's using me and my family as bait. He wants to lure Lucius to us. He's not trying to protect me Harry! He's trying to make sure that I am out of your life for good and that of my sister and my child will not live through this!" Draco moved away from Harry, and turned so that he was facing him, " He is no better then that bloody imbecile Fudge himself! At least Fudge would have had made sure that I was protected! Harry, can't you see what he is planning! You said that you would never work for someone immoral!"

"He's not… he cant be. No, Arthur is NOT immoral. I've known him since I was thirteen!" Harry turned his back to Draco; he could see his Shadows hovering in the darkness watching him. His eyes narrowed as they signaled to him that The Illuminae were watching him. "He doesn't trust me. After all these years, he doesn't trust me." He whispered.

Draco watched Harry closely.

"He sent his lackeys, The Illuminae, to watch me. Well, I'm just going to have to deal with this in my own special way. It seems that he's pulling out all the stops against me… if he doesn't trust me why the hell doesn't he void my contract?" Harry signaled to Artemis, the Shadow that had warned him.

"Maybe because he doesn't want anyone else to hire you, they could use that power against him…" Draco answered.

Harry's right hand clenched and he looked over his shoulder, "That is highly possible… seems that chaos is back once more and I'm once again at the center. This is starting to get old." He sighed, "I'll be back soon, and I will have my shadows around so nothing will go by unnoticed. You still have my number, call me if you need anything. After I deal with the Illuminae… damn bastards," his voice menacing and dark, "I'll contact you." Harry stood on the railing of the balcony and jumped, disappearing into the shadows of the buildings.

"Guess I know why they call him Shadow Walker," Draco sighed and pulled the cloak around him tighter as he walked back inside, locking the balcony window and making sure every thing else was locked he walked back into his bedroom where he could watch over his sister and wonder who the hell were the Illuminae.

::end flash back::

That had been four days ago, it was now nearing the end of September and he had not heard anything from Harry. Though he could feel The Shadows watching him everywhere he went, which was comforting, but not as comforting as having Harry at his side would have been, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had thought about calling Harry asking what in the world The Illuminae were, but he didn't want to catch him at the wrong time, it wasn't that important.

He had ran into Ginny at the club with Haze two days ago and he asked her what had Harry been talking about. She explained as best as she could.

Her father had gathered a group together called the Illuminae, they were fearsome creatures… half human half… she didn't know. She had said that the one time when she had run across one it had made her blood run cold. She hadn't known what her father had been thinking, but lately she added, she didn't think that he was thinking at all.

So it was happening all over again, Lucius trying to make a new Dark Lord from HIS child and now a Minister gone bad. It was like an endless cycle… never ending. He was suddenly glad that he wasn't apart of the Wizarding World, but he figured it didn't matter anymore, for the Wizarding World had come to him… full force.

He wondered why he had never heard of the Illuminae before, but then he thought to himself, I have been absent for five years.

September 29th

Draco was strolling down the London sidewalks as Lorelei looked into the windows of shops looking for the perfect store she wanted to go into. Draco couldn't help but smile as she clung to his hand, dragging him from store to store. Raye and Ginny were with him and laughing at the little girls antics.

"It must be nice to have a relation that is alive and not hell bent on destroying you life, Draco." Ginny said as she watched the honey blonde girl bounce animatedly as they walked into a children's clothing store.

"You have no idea, and to think that I'm also going to be a father… urgh, I don't think I'm ready for this much responsibility." Draco made a face.

"Well, you've got us to help you out with everything, ya know. Not to mention Harry, right?" Raye said as she started picking out clothes for the little girl.

Draco's face darkened. "Not until Lucius is dead and buried, as far as I know. The Minister isn't going to let Harry near me unless it's for business. He's got spies watching Harry and Harry has his Shadows watching them and me. Agh, why did my life just suddenly get so complicated!" Draco raised his hands to the air, shouting "Why?!" really loud drawing a lot of attention to himself.

"I don't understand what the hell my father is doing, honestly… I love the man to death, but I think he's becoming senile in his old age. With all the stress of his office… Draco I wish I could tell you its going to be okay, but its gotten to where he doesn't even listen to his children any more and Ron is the bloody Head Auror!" Ginny flung her braid over her shoulder and started to mutter under her breath as she went and chased after the bundle of energy known as Lorelei.

Draco sighed, "She certainly got her mothers energy that's for sure." Raye grinned over at him, she had an armload of shirts, pants, jackets, skirts… all the necessities he needed for her.

He gave her a exasperated look as they went to check out, "You know that you are going to have to give up your room don't you?"

Raye scoffed, "No Dray baby, its more like, your going to have to get a bigger apartment or a house to raise these children in."

"Oh… damn, your right." Draco sighed; he would have to go shopping for apartments soon. Draco pulled out his wallet and swiped his credit card as they gathered their purchases. "But for now, lets just get rid of your shit and move it into Frost's apartment. We need to decorate Lors new room and start buying baby stuff. Like strollers, a bassinet, a carrier, clothes, shoes, diapers, formula…" Draco got a glazed look and started to sway as he began adding up the price in his head. "Oy… I changed my mind, you wanna adopt a kid!?" Draco said jokingly.

Raye grabbed the two shopping bags as Ginny came back with the girl in her arms, "They're all yours, I'll just be the babysitter."

"Ah, Draco just realizing what he's going to need to raise two kids, eh?" Ginny chuckled and they walked out of the store.

Draco snorted and took Lorelei out of her arms and held her himself, "What do you say we go and get little something to eat and then go look for some toys!" Lorelei laughed.

"Can I have any toy I want?"

"Sure, but after we get something to eat… and hey! How bout some ice cream too, you'd like that wouldn't you Lores?"

"Ice Cream! Ice Cream!" Lorelei chanted as they made their way to a little café that had outside tables and they all sat waiting for a waiter.

"So Draco, have you thought about any names for the baby yet?" Raye asked.

Draco sighed, "Actually I haven't put much thought into it… I'm more worried about how the kid will handle it… with you know… losing her mum and everything," He whispered quietly so Lorelei couldn't hear.

"Ah… yes, yes of course. I must have forgotten… I was just so excited about being an Aunt I forgot. Poor thing…" Raye sniffled.

Draco looked at her, blinking several times, "What's up with you? Why are you so emotional today?"

Raye glared at him, and was about to retort when Ginny started to order. Draco hadn't noticed the waiter had shown up.

After they had eaten and gotten Lorelei her ice cream they made their way to a toy store and let Lorelei pick out some toys.

"Still, I think you should start thinking about what you're going to name the kid, I mean it could happen anytime right and it is unavoidable. I'm not trying to be a bitch… and I admit that I didn't like the women but I'm not saying that she deserves to die, but I think you should think about the future and what is best for your child and your sister." Raye answered, she hated pointing out the truth when she knew that it was painful for Draco to think about, but she had to get him thinking good thoughts and not about death, but life.

Draco nodded, he knew that she was right, but he couldn't help but think about death. He had always been surrounded by death… Voldemort practically lived at his mansion, his mother was killed because she was trying to protect him by his own fucking father, he had been brutally raped, beat and starved by his own father, seen first hand what the Avada Kedavra can do to a person by his own hand and… it was hard to think of life when you had been surrounded by nothing but death the first 17 years of your pathetic life.

Ginny looked over and noticed that Draco had gone into his own little world, he didn't even notice his sister tugging on his hand calling his name and trying to get his attention. Raye was starring at him and knew that she had hit a nerve, as she was chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Ginny took Raye to the side and told her to take Lorelei to look at the toys while she talked to Draco. She didn't even protest, but she excitedly took Lorelei and they went over to a section with stuffed animals.

"Draco… are you with me?" Ginny asked. It was something she had always done when they were in school when he went into one of his trances.

Draco blinked, "Pyro?" His voice broke as he spoke and she led him to an empty part of the store.

"You zoned out on me, Draco. What were you thinking about?" Ginny put her arm around his shoulder.

"Death… everything in my life has been death. Surrounded by death… Raye said I was supposed to think of life… but I don't think I can." Draco would not allow his tears to fall, his Malfoy Pride rearing its head once more.

"Draco, everything is in the past… What Pansy did was of her own choosing. I have a feeling she knew the consequences, but the bastard that took your innocence, your happiness away from you, blinded her. You know what… screw Lucius! You must be strong so that You and Harry can be together… Harry wont let anything happen to you, hell I wont let anything happen to you. If I have to go up against my father I will, I am his little girl and he will listen to me if I have to kick his arse all the way back to the Burrow, where I believe Mother will kick him all the way back to the Ministry. Chin up Draco, you are surrounded by people who love you." Ginny gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek. "No more death non-sense."

Draco couldn't do anything but nod, she was right… His head shot up as he heard Lorelei shout his name with delight.

"Draco… Draco! Look what I found!" Lorelei had a stuffed white wolf his her arms, it had gray eyes and a wolfish grin on its face.

Draco smiled at the girl and her excitement. "Why do you like that wolf so much, Lores?" Draco had a feeling he knew why.

"Beeeccaaauuussee… it reminds me of my brother Draco!" She giggled.

"Is that so little one, and why does that stuffed animal remind you of me?" Draco looked right in her eyes searching for something.

"Because you are wolf, aren't you brother. I can feel it…" She whispered as she hugged the wolf tighter to her.

Ginny looked sharply over at Draco while Raye stared on in confusion. "Not anymore," Draco whispered.

Draco gathered Lorelei in his arms after they had gotten everything they needed, and they started on their way back home.

September 29th

(that night)

Harry was leaning against Draco's balcony, looking in through the glass doors. It was as close as he dared be for the time being, he had always liked watching… observing people. He sighed as he watched Draco amble around the apartment with Lorelei clinging to his leg giggling, Draco had an annoyed look on his face, but he could tell that he enjoyed the attention of his sister.

The wheels in his head began turning as he thought over the last couple of days. His second talk with Arthur had left him confused, and he feared the worst. He thought back to the night that he had stormed back into Draco's apartment furious that Arthur had told him to stay away from Draco. He thought back on the events that had transpired the moment he had launched himself off of Draco's balcony.

::flashback::

Harry looked around the empty street as he was free falling from the 4th story balcony of Draco's apartment. It wasn't an everyday thing to do… jumping off balconies, but at the moment his frustration was so… high, that he didn't give a damn about showing his strengths to the bastards called the Illuminae.

Harry grabbed the edges of his trench coat, which he wore under his cloak, and braced himself for the landing. Now he didn't like to flaunt how powerful he was or the fact that he hides what power he does have, but at the moment he was pissed. Extremely. It seemed to him that anger was the only emotion that he has felt for the past three weeks… was it three weeks, since he had found Draco.

His feet met pavement as he landed without so much as a jolt of pain, thanks to his spelled boots… have to be prepared for anything and everything. Reaching back, he pulled the deep hood over his head and nothing of his appearance could be seen except his green eyes, which glowed when he was angry. Artemis was the first of his Shadows to come to him and stand at his left shoulder, "It seems that the minister doesn't trust me anymore, Artemis… as he sent his bitches to spy on us."

Artemis just glared at the offending wastes of space, since they had been revealed they had come out of their hiding spots in numbers… ten of them in all. They dressed in grey cloaks that held on them the crest of the MoM on the left side. Harry sneered in disgust as they closed around him and Artemis.

Whispers of _De Leurder van de schaduw _echoed around the two Shadows.

Artemis cracked a grim sort of smile as they formed a circle around them. "You know, it's been a while since I had any REAL action, if you know what I mean. Can we please just dispense of them NOW instead of later?"

Harry rested a hand on Artemis's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance, "Rest easy my friend, the time will come when they receive what they have coming to them. Regrettably it is not this night." Harry turned his attention back to the leader of the Illuminae; "I want you away from this apartment." His voice was emotionless… cold and dead. Artemis took a step back from his leader and shuddered, as did the other four shadows that were hidden. "And if I EVER find you near Him or His family… or His Friends, then I will rank you right up there with my personal vendetta with that of Lucius Malfoy."

The leader hissed and stepped back, its claws twitching. Harry couldn't believe that Arthur could employ such creatures to work under him.

There was movement in the dark alleys as the other shadows emerged from their hiding places, like ghosts and walked behind Harry, flanking him with their full support. "Just let me make this clear to you…" Harry reached inside his jacket and produced the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The blade had mutated with Harry's growth in magic, and now that he had it unsheathed, the blade grew several inches longer. His leather gloves creaked on the hilt as he used it to point to the Leader of the Illuminae, " When this is over, rest assured that I will seek you out… every one of you that go against my orders, I will seek you out and I will kill you."

The leader, known as Slayte growled deep in its throat, "You think you scare us Walker, but it is you that is mistaken. Your incompetence with this assignment has not gone unnoticed and will be reported to the Master. I will make sure that you are the one to pay for tonight's actions against us!"

"Slayte, you are the one that will pay for your impudence! I will have you at the end of my sword before this is over with!" Harry's voice boomed loudly, causing some of the Illuminae to jump slightly. "You think that I don't know what your intentions are, Arthur may be blind but I can see right through you and your scheming!" He tapped his head "I know things… I've been onto you for a while now." Harry smirked, the knowledge from Tom Riddle was more then helpful, oh yes, and he knew exactly what they were.

Slayte hissed in rage, " You know nothing Walker! NOTHING!" before the others could blink a ball of green energy was hurled at the Shadows. They quickly moved out of the way before it struck and when they brought out their chosen weapons the Illuminae were gone.

The Shadows looked down and saw that where the energy had hit, left a gaping whole, the pavement dripping with acidic like liquid. "I don't understand why you won't let us go ahead and get rid of those nuisances! They can't be that powerful."

"There's more going on here then we have been given privilege to know, Brayden. I don't think its just Lucius and his followers that we have to worry about anymore. We have a family to protect and a mystery to solve… and we start with the Minister of Magic. I believe that what we are looking for is right under our noses this whole entire time." Harry stood and sheathed his sword. "I'm just going to have a talk with the 'Minister', I want at least three Shadows with Draco at all times." Harry took out a piece of parchment that had several names written on it, "Don't let anyone get near him that isn't on this list. I know you think this may see a little elementary, but I am dead serious. This isn't only for the safety of him and his family but perhaps the whole of England."

"We read you loud and clear, Brayden and Aaron, along with myself will take station for now. I'll inform you on who's watching him while you are not around him." Artemis informed his leader.

"I trust you Artemis, and everyone. Keep safe and I will contact you and the rest as soon as I learn something." Harry gave them all a nod of farewell and apparated.

::end flashback::

The strange thing was the fact that Arthur denied any involvement with sending the Illuminae that night. In fact, he said that he had been home that entire day… which was odd, because he had contacted Molly who also said that her husband had been home. He had just had an argument about him staying away from Draco and then he goes back and Arthur tells him that he never said anything of the sort. He was Draco's main source of protection and that of the girls and the child's. He wasn't that stupid.

So what the hell was Slayte doing outside of Draco's apartment?

"What the fuck!" Harry exclaimed. He didn't understand how he had slipped through the defenses of the MoM and how in the hell he had gotten past Ron, but Lucius Malfoy under the guise of Arthur Weasley had been the one he had argued with that night. He figured that Harry listened to Arthur… the Illuminae were employed by Lucius Malfoy and Arthur figured that the Illuminae were something that came along with being Minister. The Illuminae had been there to take Draco and the girl. He was going to have to start sticking by Draco 24/7 now, (not that he minded one bit).

"I do know SOMETHING Slayte, I know more then you think I know…" Harry sneered. It may have taken him a while to figure out what the hell was going on in the Ministry, but he did know that the Creatures of the Illuminae were creations of Dark Magic. Even though he had this knowledge he wasn't sure what kind of hold Arthur had over the creatures. True, they were made to serve the Minister… Fudge to be exact for his 'loyalties' to the Dark Lord. The knowledge only revealed it self when something triggered his memories… or Riddle's memories. He just hoped that nothing would trigger the memories of all the suffering that had gone on under Riddle's descent into darkness.

Harry shuddered.

With one last look into the apartment, Harry left. He had to have a meeting with all branches of the DA and a long talk with Hermione and Ron. He just hoped that the child could hold off being born for a little while longer.

TBC…

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I took forever to update and I am very sorry!

Peace,

MLD


End file.
